Friends Forever
by Orquidea negra
Summary: UA Hermione Granger conoce en su niñez a los mejores amigos que podría desear tener. Pero la transición de la infancia a la madurez es un largo camino que recorrer. ¿Podrán estos cuatro amigos enfrentar juntos esta senda plagada de alegrías, rivalidades, romances, celos, tragedias, corazones rotos y pérdidas irreemplazables sin perder su amistad? HP/HG/DM
1. Nos conocemos

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y situaciones conocidas pertenecen al mundo de Harry Potter; y a sus respectivos dueños (como a JK Rowling) Y la idea general a Danielle Steel.**

**¡Saludos HP Fandom! Repito: se que no debería estar subiendo otro fiction, ¡pero no he querido evitarlo! Esta historia la he tenido pensada desde antes de concluir Autumn Leaves, y pues sería una pena guardarla en el fondo de mi baúl ¿no creen? (¡No he podido abandonar este fandom!)**

**¿De qué va esto?**

**Pues bien. Me he inspirado en la idea del libro Friends Forever de Danielle Steel. Únicamente he leído la reseña de este en otro libro, por lo que no la presento como una adaptación. Entonces será una historia salida de mi alocada cabecita chueca.**

**Por fines de comodidad, cambiaré un poco el formato de longitud -comparado al de mi anterior Universo Alterno- por lo que serán capítulos de no más de 1.500 palabras. Habrá romance, drama y un ligero toque de humor al puro Orquidea Negra' _Style_ :P**

**Espero que la disfruten. **

**Capítulo Uno: Nos conocemos.**

* * *

Los rayos de sol acariciaban las paredes de Sunny Hills, el prestigioso colegio del sur de California. Usualmente vacío durante el verano, este día abría sus puertas para recibir a sus anteriores y nuevos alumnos que comenzarían el ciclo escolar.

Una pequeña niña de dientes prominentes y cabello castaño se aferraba a la seguridad de la mano de su mamá, una mujer esbelta y sencillamente vestida. Se abrieron camino hasta la entrada, donde una asesora recibía a los de nuevo ingreso. Después de saludar a la pequeña, le preguntó si quería que su mamá la acompañara a su salón.

-No, gracias. Ya sé leer –informó antes de avanzar con seguridad a través de la marea de estudiantes que comenzaban a llegar, dejando a ambas mujeres con la boca abierta.

Hermione caminó con toda la seguridad que sus seis tiernos años le ofrecían. Buscó el cartel que decía el nombre de su grupo y con ánimo se adentró al encantador salón revestido de madera. Una maestra le dio la bienvenida, pero la niña únicamente preguntó – ¿puedo ir a leer los libros?

Cuando le dieron permiso, tomó un libro de animales que no había leído antes y se fue a sentar junto al único niño del lugar –Soy Hermione Jane Granger –saludó animosa al pequeño rubio, que estaba demasiado interesado en un grueso tomo como para voltear a verla.

-Draco Malfoy –fue su seca respuesta.

Pero la niña no se dio cuenta que su presencia era non grata – ¿qué lees? –quiso saber.

El chiquillo finalmente apartó los ojos de su libro, para girarlos escandalosamente antes de voltear a verla –es obvio que un libro.

Hermione rió –sí. Pero de qué. Porque el que yo tengo es de animales.

Draco miró con desprecio la carátula –ya lo he leído. Demasiados dibujos, como para bebés.

Hermione si sintió esta vez la agresiva respuesta y sus ojos brillaron con lágrimas – ¡Pues yo creo que es muy bonito!

El chico, desacostumbrado a que alguien se atreviese a alzarle la voz, sintió de pronto la necesidad de remediar el daño ocasionado. –No he dicho que no lo sea. –Como eran molestas las niñas.

-¡Bien! –Dijo nuevamente alegre la pequeña –porque el tuyo parece libro de abuelitos.

El pequeño bufó, pero no quiso discutir. En lugar de eso, volvió a enfrascarse en la lectura de 'El retrato de Dorian Gray'.

Hermione imitó los movimientos de su compañerito y abrió su libro y comenzó a leer. Claro que como era rápida lectora, rápidamente cambiaba las hojas y esto desesperó al rubio que por segunda ocasión, volvió a apartar la vista de su libro – ¿puedes guardar silencio?

La niña se preparó para contestar que no era una biblioteca, cuando un chico de pelo negro y alborotado se unió a su mesa –la maestra me dijo que me sentara aquí –dijo a manera de disculpa sujetando con ambas manitas su lonchera con la figura de su héroe favorito.

-Soy Hermione Jane Granger –dijo con renovado entusiasmo. –Me encanta leer y aunque no uso lentes, me gustan los tuyos.

-¿Nunca te cansas de hablar tanto? –dijo el rubio mordaz.

El de cabello negro frunció el ceño, no le había gustado el tono del otro niño –es un país libre y puede hacerlo… al menos es lo que siempre le dice mi mamá a mi papá –replicó azorado.

Hermione asintió fervientemente –así es. Peor no me has dicho cómo te llamas.

-Soy Harry, Harry Potter.

-Mucho gusto, Harry. Este de aquí es Draco. Es un poco gruñoncito pero es porque le gustan los libros de abuelitos…

-¡No es un libro de abuelitos! –Exclamó el rubio. ¿Por qué las niñas tenían que ser tan latosas?

Harry tomo asiento frente a la niña y comenzó a jugar con los bloques que estaban al centro de la mesa –pues yo creo que si no tiene dibujos de superhéroes no es tan divertido.

Hermione negó con la cabeza –los animales y las flores también son divertidos.

-Pero no tanto como los héroes que atrapan villanos.

-Eso es tonto –dijo el rubio con suficiencia –además…

Pero ya no supieron que más, porque el estruendoso llanto de una pequeña les robó la atención.

-¡Yo también quiero ir! –gritaba una pequeña pelirroja jalando el brazo de su mamá.

-El próximo año podrás entrar. Esta vez solo venimos a acompañar a Ronnie –dijo una bonachona señora dirigiéndose a un pelirrojo bastante más alto que el promedio de los niños de su edad –espera, Ron. Tienes una mancha aquí – lamió su pulgar para limpiar la mejilla del niño, a quien se le pusieron rojas sus orejas.

-Estoy bien, mamá –murmuró avergonzado. Vestía un simpatiquísimo traje de vaquero con todo y sombrero. De su cinturón colgaban un par de pistolas plateadas.

-¿No hay problema que traiga esto puesto? –Preguntó la señora a la miss –me ha hecho un berrinche hasta que lo he dejado traerlos.

La maestra sonrió paciente, obviamente acostumbrada a tratar con padres complacientes y niños latosos. La niña pelirroja seguía llorando. –No hay ningún problema –entonces mirando a la hija de la señora agregó –si quiere pase con su hija un rato. Aún faltan unos minutos para empezar…

Agradecida, la señora entró persiguiendo a la pequeña que ya no lloraba más.

-Hola –murmuró el vaquero pelirrojo – ¿está ocupado? –preguntó señalando la última silla vacía de la pequeña mesa.

-Si… –dijo el rubio.

-No –dijo más fuerte Hermione – ¿Es tu hermana? –preguntó cuando el niño se sentó.

Este suspiró –para mi dolor de cabeza –dijo imitando a los adultos.

-Es muy escandalosa –Hermione dijo esto –pero ha de ser porque es pequeña –agregó pensativa.

-Todas las niñas lo son…

-Soy Harry Potter –se apresuró a saludar el pequeño, queriendo evitar otra discusión – ¿cómo te llamas?

-Ron, aunque ya lo deben saber gracias a mi mamá.

-¡Siiii! –gritó desde el otro lado del salón su hermanita, casi como si fuera una confirmación.

Pronto Harry y Ron se pusieron a hablar sobre sus juguetes favoritos, y los otros dos leían sus libros. Finalmente la señora mamá de Ron se fue, llevándose a la pequeña (que volvía a hacer berrinche) y la maestra les llamó a cantar.

Hermione se sabía casi todas las canciones y alzó la voz como nunca.

Cuando la señorita les pidió que formasen grupos de cuatro, inmediatamente Harry, Ron y Hermione se juntaron – ¡Draco, ven! –grito la pequeña mandona, al ver que este era jalado por una bonita niña de pelo negro.

Draco se encogió de hombros, liberándose de la niña que acababa de conocer. No ofreció explicaciones y se unió a los que conoció al principio de su día.

Estos cuatro niños no podían ser más diferentes unos de los otros; ni provenir de familias más diversas, pero desde ese momento se hicieron buenos amigos.

Tal vez era el inicio de una amistad que duraría para siempre.

¿O no?

**.**

**Próximo Capítulo: 11 años después.**


	2. Once Años Después

**¡HOLA! No tengo mucho tiempo para responder los reviews, pero sepan que agradezco cada uno de ellos. Y gracias especiales a Mariana (MariPotterG); quien ha sido la primera en tenerle fe a esta historia y dejarme un encantador comentario.**

**Y para que se sigan animando a pasar a saludarme, subo hoy otro capítulo.**

**Capítulo Dos: Once años después.**

* * *

Una joven cruzaba el campus a toda velocidad.

La espalda encorvada le dolía por el peso de todos los libros que llevaba en su mochila. Las demás chicas del colegio la veían pasar como si fuera un fenómeno, pero ella no se enteraba porque iba demasiado ocupada repasando las fórmulas de química para su examen, al que por cierto iba tarde.

-¡Maldito Malfoy! –gruñó maldiciendo a su amigo, porque este la había entretenido con el mero propósito de hacerla llegar tarde y ella como tonta, había caído.

En cuanto entró al salón de clases, el profesor Snape hizo algunos comentarios mordaces sobre la puntualidad. Hermione pidió disculpas y se apuró a sentarse en su banca, donde su prueba ya la esperaba.

Era la última evaluación del ciclo escolar y entonces llegarían las tan ansiadas vacaciones de verano. Claro que la única hija de dos dentistas no lo tendría para divertirse. Gracias a sus buenas notas, había conseguido un empleo de verano en el zoológico de la ciudad, y esta oportunidad le daría puntos para conseguir la beca universitaria que tanto ansiaba.

Era precisamente por eso que Draco la había distraído. Este se había puesto a mostrarle folletos de varias universidades que únicamente el heredero de los Malfoy podría permitirse ir sin la necesidad una beca.

Que suerte tenían algunos.

-_Psst_… Hermione –escuchó que un joven le hablaba desde el asiento de atrás. – ¿Quién descubrió el hidrógeno? –Por supuesto que era su amigo Ronald Weasley. ¿Quién más se atrevería a hacerle preguntas en la prueba del profesor más severo del campus?

-Ahora no, Ron –murmuró. Apenas tendría el tiempo suficiente para terminar ella.

El pelirrojo, testarudo como era, volvió a insistir. –Por favor, Hermione. Si no obtengo una B repetiré la materia.

-Fue Sir Henry Cavendish –contestó la joven molesta –y es la única que te…

-¿Interrumpo algo, señorita Granger?

Hermione tragó fuerte antes de contestar –no, señor.

-Creo que no necesito recordarle que no tolero las charlas.

Claro que no era necesario. El año pasado lo dejó bien claro cuando Susan Bones salió llorando del salón. No volvió al colegio y Hermione no quería ser la siguiente –lo siento, señor.

-Bien. Si no fuera por su promedio ya estaría en la oficina del director. –Dijo antes de volver a su recorrido habitual.

-Hermione…

La mirada que envió a su amigo bastó para que no la volviera a molestar el resto del examen.

Diez minutos antes de que terminara la sesión, el primero en entregar su prueba fue Harry Potter. El profesor detestaba al muchacho por una antigua rivalidad que mantuvo con su padre durante sus años adolescentes. – ¿No habrá hecho trampa, señor Potter? –casi escupió el profesor.

-No, señor. Me he pasado en vela estudiando. –Contestó guiñando un ojo a Hermione antes de salir por la puerta. Ellos también eran muy bueno amigos.

-¡Cinco minutos!

El rasgueo de lápices se volvió a escuchar. Hermione pudo entregar su prueba en ese momento, pero como le gustaba poner más y más datos que ella consideraba necesarios, rellenaba los espacios en blanco que le quedaban, tratando de aprovechar cada segundo restante.

A estas alturas Ron aceptaba que no podía hacer más, y se dedicaba a tamborilear con sus lápices del numero dos sobre la paleta de su banca; esperando que las respuestas que le faltaban cayeran del cielo.

Finalmente la chicharra sonó y el profesor fue directo a los alumnos que no soportaba para arrancarles la prueba de las manos. Hermione dejó un pequeño rayón cuando fue su turno.

-Vamos, Hermione –dijo Ron con la mochila al hombro, pero en lugar de esperarla, se adelantó para alcanzar a Harry en el comedor.

Para cuando la joven salió con todas sus cosas, el pasillo ya estaba desierto. –Con estos amigos…

Echo a andar hacia la cafetería y esta vez sí notó las risitas que algunas daban al verla pasar. Hermione giró los ojos, estaba segura que era porque su cabello había amanecido más esponjado que de costumbre.

-¡Eh, Arbusto! –escuchó las risotadas del gorilón de su año. Era Cormac McLaggen, un actual miembro del equipo de fútbol americano.

-¿Tienes algún problema, imbécil? –Nadie, ni siquiera el capitán de dicho deporte se atrevería a meterse con Draco Malfoy. Cormac desvió la vista, humillado. Cuando el rubio puso su atención de nuevo en la chica, esta lo miró con reproche – ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te encantan mis técnicas de intimidación?

-Esa fachada tuya nunca me ha gustado. –Dijo Hermione.

Draco entendía muy bien a que se refería. Ante los ojos del alumnado del colegio Hogwarts, era un tipo de armas tomar, además todos sabían que era el hijo de los dueños de la mitad de la ciudad. Pero si alguien conocía de verdad al rebelde y 'sex symbol' de la high school, era Hermione Granger. –No es una fachada, así soy en realidad.

-Mentira. Nunca has sido así conmigo –replicó orgullosa.

-Bueno… Tú no eres precisamente un imbécil. ¿Pero recuerdas cuando estudiábamos en Sunny Hills? En aquel entonces eras de verdad fastidiosa, pero he demostrado tener una voluntad de hierro. Déjame… –tomó la mochila de la joven. –No me sorprende que la comadreja no te ayude con tus cosas. Esto ha de pesar más que toda su casa junta.

-Draco… –no entendía esta manera de llevarse entre ellos. Claro que nunca aceptarían que eran amigos, pero Hermione sabía que muy en el fondo se estimaban mutuamente.

-Mejor dime si has llegado a tiempo a tu clase. Severus en verdad puede ser un dolor en el trasero.

-Has de ser el único que no le teme en todo el campus.

-No cualquiera es un Malfoy.

-Respondiendo a tu pregunta, si he llegado. No gracias a ti por supuesto. –Le recriminó.

-Como sea. ¿Qué harás este verano?

Hermione lo miró ofendida –te he dicho miles de veces que conseguí trabajo en el zoo.

-Es verdad. Olvidaba que eras pobre.

La joven bufó abriendo las puertas del comedor y en cuanto entró de inmediato las soltó, escuchando a Draco maldecir. Satisfecha consigo misma, se dirigió a la mesa donde sus otros dos mejores amigos ya estaban comiendo.

-¿Cómo les fue en la prueba?

Ronald se apresuró a tragar para responder resentido –hubiera ido mejor de haberme echado una mano.

Hermione giró los ojos y el moreno frente a ella rió –bastante bien dadas las circunstancias. Mi mamá me ha dicho que si no obtengo una A en química, se encargará de enviarme a trabajar al campamento donde Dudley se encargado durante todo el verano.

-Ugh –dijo Ron antes de asentar otra mordida a su hamburguesa.

Harry asintió –ya ven que no tengo la opción de fracasar.

-Con lo que te odia Snape, tendremos que cantarte las golondrinas, Potter. –Draco por fin los había alcanzado.

Hermione comprobó que efectivamente llevaba la nariz roja.

-¿No dienes codsas que hadcer, Grodolfo el reno? –dijo Ron con la boca llena.

-Mastica, Weasley. Me sorprende que puedas hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

-Aun no tendrás el placer de cantar victoria y deshacerte de mí –aviso Harry –me pasé la noche estudiando y estoy seguro que merezco una A.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro…

-¿Qué pusieron en la pregunta siete? –sabía que si preguntaba eso, sus amigos pronto se enfrascarían en alguna conversación de hombres con tal de no pensar más en la prueba.

Hermione llevaba una vida de lo más normal. Sus días consistían en ir a la escuela, estudiar, entrenar natación, y ayudar en la clínica dental de sus padres los fines de semana. Sus progenitores eran amorosos y aunque bastante ocupados, siempre intentaban pasar tiempo de calidad con ella, aunque el último año le habían dado mayor libertad, sabiendo que en un año más partiría rumbo a la universidad y no estaría más con ellos.

Cuando tenía ratos libres, le gustaba salir con sus amigos. Se consideraba en verdad afortunada de contar con Harry, Draco o incluso Ron cuando los necesitaba. El único inconveniente era que siendo la única mujer del grupo, había cosas de las que no podía hablar con ellos; y probablemente los chicos ni se percataban de eso.

Entre los temas prohibidos eran el periodo menstrual, el maquillaje, la ropa y, lo más importante: otros chicos.

Porque ¿Cómo entendería un muchacho lo bien que se veía el alumno mayor Cedric Diggory con su camisa azul pálido? ¿O lo apuesto que era el profesor de educación física Oliver Wood?

-¿Hermione?

La joven se sobresaltó cuando reparó que su amigo de encantadores ojos verdes esperaba una respuesta.

¿Desde cuándo Harry Potter tenía los ojos tan brillantes? – ¿Estás usando lentillas? –se le salió decir.

Fue consciente de que tres varones la miraban confusos. Sus mejillas ardieron. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

-¿Tienes fiebre, Hermione? –Ron ganó las palabras a los otros dos.

¡Rayos! ¡Se habían dado cuenta de su sonrojo! Tenía que mentir rápidamente –un poco. Será el estrés de los exámenes –los vio asentir no muy convencidos. Podían ser unos cabezotas en algunas cosas, pero en otras… – ¿qué decías, Harry?

-Te pregunté si pensabas ir a ver el partido de básquetbol. El entrenador nos pondrá desde el principio. –Ron asintió devorando esta vez un pastelillo relleno de crema.

El partido final. Lo había olvidado por completo.

-Hemos quedado de ir al cine –contestó Draco por ella. Él era en realidad muy bueno en casi cualquier deporte, pero había decidido inscribirse al equipo de natación junto con Hermione.

Harry y Ronald fruncieron el ceño. –Pero es la final, y Hermione sabe que es importante para nosotros –gruñó Ron fulminando al rubio con la mirada.

-Déjalo, Ron –dijo Harry sentido, evitando ver a su amiga.

Hermione sintió un nudo en el estómago. Esto era lo que pasaba cuando se olvidaba la agenda en la clínica. –Tal vez Draco y yo podamos alcanzarlos en la segunda mitad –dijo insegura mirando suplicante al rubio.

Draco Malfoy suspiró (provocando que varias chicas de la mesa de al lado hicieran lo mismo). Había planeado pasar la noche del viernes con Hermione en el viejo cine al que tanto les gustaba ir. Ambos eran fanáticos del cine antiguo y del de arte, y había alquilado una sala completa para que pudieran disfrutar de 'Rebecca' juntos. Pero ahora sus planes se venían abajo y sabía que no había nada que pudiera negarle a Hermione Granger, sin que esta ofreciera pelea. –Bien.

-Así o más contento –murmuró Ron cuando Hermione miró sonriente al rubio, el que no cambió su mirada indiferente.

Harry le dio en las costillas.

-¡Hey! –Se quejó el pelirrojo.

-Entonces nos vemos en el partido el viernes –aseguró Hermione ignorando el extraño intercambio. Agitó la mano para despedirse. –Vamos, Draco. Necesitamos ponernos de acuerdo sobre lo del viernes.

El rubio la siguió obedientemente y haciéndose cargo de la pesada mochila –vayamos a un restaurante decente por favor, necesito comida de verdad. –Las chicas se reían tontamente al verlo pasar.

Harry los miró todo el trayecto hasta que desaparecieron de su vista; ignorando la vaga sensación que se acumulaba en su pecho.

Seguramente eran los exámenes como Hermione había dicho.

-¿Te vas a comer eso, Harry? –preguntó Ronald Weasley con la boca llena.

-No –dijo pasando su bandeja al hambriento pelirrojo; que sin dar las gracias se apresuró a dejar el plato limpio.

Pronto se entretuvieron hablando sobre las jugadas que harían el viernes.

**.**


	3. Lo que es ser un Malfoy

**¡Gracias por sus reviews! Paso de rápido a actualizar ya que voy de salida, y como apenas he podido postear... Como sea, hoy conoceremos un poco más de un amigo. Espero lo disfruten porque estamos arrancando esta historia y hay muchos planes para ella. Saludos y portense mal :P**

**Capítulo Tres: Lo que es ser un Malfoy**

* * *

Draco Malfoy era inmensamente rico. Su familia era una de las más adineradas del país. Probablemente de haber vivido en Inglaterra, como su madre deseaba, serían invitados a los banquetes reales en el palacio de la reina. Pero Lucius Malfoy se había opuesto, negándose a invertir sus millones en aquel país que décadas atrás les cerrara las puertas a sus ancestros.

Así que el dinero no era una de las preocupaciones de Draco.

Cuando su madre decidió inscribirlo en el renombrado colegio Sunny Hills; poco se imaginó la elegante señora que los ojos de su hijo se abrirían de forma diferente ante el mundo. Para cuando lo quiso enviar a estudiar la High School al extranjero, ya era demasiado tarde: Draco se negó rotundamente. Él iría a Hogwarts quisiera su madre o no.

_-Déjalo, Narcissa. Contra la voluntad de un Malfoy nadie se opone –_Fueron las palabras indiferentes de su padre mientras observaba las acciones de su compañía en su modernísima computadora.

La única condición que puso la señora Malfoy fue que tomara cuanta clase particular ella deseara.

Gracias a ese acuerdo, Draco sabía hablar seis idiomas; incluyendo su lengua madre que era el inglés, y español, italiano, alemán, francés y japonés. Rechazó aprender chino, alegando que siempre tendría el suficiente dinero para pagar un traductor cuando viajara por negocios al país rojo. Así mismo, tocaba el piano con destreza asombrosa y era realmente bueno con los números.

Su sueño secreto, como Hermione lo llamaba, era ser director de cine.

Pero su futuro era tomar el mando de las empresas Malfoy.

Esta imposibilidad de poder dedicarse a lo que le viniera en gana, había sacado un adecuado toque de rebeldía que se apreciaba en su actitud ante sus profesores; pero tenía un don tal al hablar, que era fácilmente dispensado para liberarse de los castigos.

Para su deleite era algo que Ron odiaba.

Usualmente evitaba a toda costa visitar a Hermione en su casa, porque este lugar le recordaba todo lo que él no podría poseer nunca: una vida familiar normal.

Claro que si le daban a escoger entre una familia unida o su dinero; la respuesta estaba fuera de toda cuestión. Pero no por eso las visitas a la sencilla, pero llena de buen gusto, casa de los Granger eran más fáciles de afrontar.

-Hermione baja en un minuto, Draco. Sabes que te quedas en tu casa –dijo Jane Granger acariciando suavemente el hombro del amigo de su hija con cariño fraternal. Ella entendía bastante al muchacho, porque provenía de una familia francesa muy rica, pero que se opuso a su matrimonio con su actual esposo, por lo que terminaron fugándose a América.

-Gracias, _madame_. –Agradeció con elegancia, así como le había enseñado su última y sensual maestra de francés.

Cuando la señora Granger se fue, se dedicó a curiosear las paredes. Seguían colgadas exactamente las mismas fotografías de hacía años. Ahí estaba la primera foto que les tomaron en Sunny Hills. De hecho recordaba con claridad esa ocasión, porque fue la primera en que salió con otros niños; ya que usualmente solo era retratado en cuadros familiares exageradamente costosos, con ropa demasiado elegante y con únicamente sus padres al fondo.

Tal vez por eso amaba vestir como ahora lo hacía. Prefería los jeans negros que usaban las estrellas de rock (música que escuchaba cuando su madre no estaba ya que ella insistía en que escuchara a Schubert, Tchaikovsky y a Purcell) y las camisetas. Lo más costoso de su ropa solían ser sus zapatos italianos de piel, su chaqueta de cuero y por supuesto, su fino reloj de muñeca.

-¿Te diviertes? –preguntó Hermione apareciendo repentinamente a su lado.

-¿Aquí? Nunca –dijo con superioridad cruzándose de brazos. – ¿Piensas salir así? –reparó en la vieja sudadera de la chica.

-Claro, es lo único que tengo de este color –dijo ella quitándole importancia.

-Te va mejor el suéter carmín que te regalé en navidad.

-No voy a llevar una prenda de cien dólares…

-Trecientos.

-…trecientos dólares al partido. Y menos si es del color del equipo contrario. Harry se sentiría traicionado.

-De acuerdo –dijo fastidiado de que hasta en estos momentos, Potter arruinara su buen humor.

-Vamos entonces. Y ni se te ocurra pasar por el almacén en el camino.

-Me has leído la mente –dijo el joven sacudiendo las llaves de su lujoso automóvil de dos plazas –primero las damas –dijo abriéndole la puerta del copiloto.

-Está muy limpio –comentó ella sin impresionarse.

-Dos capas de cera lo avalan.

-Me hubiera bastado con una.

Draco rió. Definitivamente Hermione era la única mujer que le hablaba así. Ni siquiera la que fue su primer amante tuvo los cojones de hacerlo.

Así era. A sus jóvenes diecisiete años, Draco ya contaba con más experiencia en el plano sexual que cualquier otro joven a su edad. Todas habían sido mujeres mayores que él, incluyendo su asesora de italiano y la francesa que le enseñó, además de la correcta pronunciación de las palabras, los múltiples usos que podía hacer con su lengua.

Esos eran sus sucios secretillos, que simplemente no colindaban bien con lo que mantenía con Hermione Granger, por eso ella no estaba al tanto de esa 'etapa' de su vida. Él pensaba que era demasiado _buena_ como para saberlo. Y como lo único bueno de su vida, temía que eso la alejara.

Razón válida para nunca hacérselo saber.

Encendió el motor y arrancó con velocidad rumbo al otro lado de la ciudad.

.

-¡Ha estado increíble! –dijo riendo Hermione un par de horas después.

Estaba comenzando a oscurecer cuando abandonaron los cinemas. En las calles había mucha gente aun y todavía tenían algo más de media hora para llegar al comienzo del segundo tiempo del partido.

-Lo hubieras disfrutado más si no hubieras estado revisando tu teléfono a cada rato.

-Ginny ha estado pasándome los datos del juego, así no estaré tan perdida cuando los muchachos me hagan preguntas sobre ello. ¡Harry ha anotado la mitad de los tantos!

-Entonces estas más emocionada por eso que por la película –dijo sin poder ocultar su mal humor. Le molestaba no ser el centro de atención.

Y su amiga lo notó –no eres el centro del universo, Draco.

-Tal vez lo sea, pero has estado demasiado ocupada pensando en la actuación de Potter como para darte cuenta.

-¿Qué tienes, Draco? –Lo enfrentó – ¿Ha sido por la llamada que recibiste?

El joven había salido a la mitad de la función para contestarle a su madre –algo así. Parece ser que le marcó la profesora Sprout para darle nota de mi bajo rendimiento en biología. Y ya sabes cómo se pone.

Lo sabía, claro que sí. Los señores Malfoy no podían concebir que su hijo no fuera el mejor en todo –Draco…

-¿Qué tal estamos de tiempo para pasar por una pizza? –le dio la vuelta al tema. No quiso decirle que su madre le había recordado que en julio viajarían a Europa para visitar exclusivas universidades de renombre.

-Si quieres ir por las de Alfredo's no nos da tiempo.

-No pienso comer esas cosas que la comadreja disfruta tanto –rechazó la idea de ir por las pizzas donde Ronald solía comer. El pelirrojo siempre explicaba que era porque por menos dinero podía obtener porciones más grandes y sabían geniales.

-Entonces te conformarás con palomitas en el gimnasio.

Draco bufó con la intención de que la joven escuchara su queja –Pero saliendo vamos a cenar a Alfredo's.

Hermione estuvo de acuerdo.

.

El colegio Hogwarts era uno de los más grandes de la zona. Sus inmensas instalaciones tenían cabida para un gimnasio techado, un magnifico campo de fútbol americano y una de las albercas más grandes que una escuela pública podría ofrecer. El director estaba orgulloso de su colegio, por lo que siempre ofrecía su escuela para ser la sede de diversos eventos deportivos y culturales.

Esta no fue la excepción y el aparcamiento ya se encontraba lleno.

-Es una señal para irnos de inmediato –dijo Draco mientras giraba hacia la derecha para pasar frente al edificio.

-Es obvio que no encontrarás lugar si pretendes estacionarte cerca…

-¿Quieres apostar? –pregunto sonriendo con su perfecta dentadura blanca; y girando bruscamente para frenarse en el lugar reservado a los discapacitados.

-¡Draco! ¡No puedes estacionarte aquí! ¡Está prohibido! –Exclamó aun aferrándose a la manija plateada de su puerta.

-Claro que puedo –salió del auto – ¿vienes o te quedas? –La joven se mordió el labio inferior, Draco giró los ojos –pensé que era importante venir a ver a Potter.

-Y a Ron –agregó ella sin bajar del auto.

Draco rodeo rápidamente su vehículo y le abrió la puerta –no seas monja, Granger –le dijo con exasperación; pero sabía que su elección de palabras eran las acertadas para que Hermione lo tomara como un reto y lo siguiera.

-Eres una mala influencia –sacudió la cabeza con pesar, pero salió del auto. –Cuando te llegue la multa tendré el placer de decir que te lo dije.

-¿Y no siempre lo haces? –murmuró comenzando a andar a su lado.

Caminaron por el vestíbulo que olía a palomitas recién hechas – ¡Me encanta este aroma! –exclamó Hermione alzando la nariz y aspirando con fuerza.

-A mantequilla corriente –dijo Draco pero se dirigió a comprarle una bolsa. –Adelántate, ya te busco.

Hermione asintió y cruzó las puertas obedientemente. Sintió de inmediato la adrenalina y la emoción de la gente. Vio que ya estaba el juego corriendo y alcanzó a ver que Ron y Harry seguían en la cancha; en sus posiciones de ala-pivot y escolta respectivamente.

Caminó entre las filas buscando dos asientos. – ¡Hermione, por aquí! –gritó una pelirroja muy familiar. Era Ginny Weasley, la hermanita pequeña de Ron. Hermione se dirigió hacia ella, preguntándose cómo no había visto antes la zona de pelirrojos que abarcaban un buen espacio en las gradas.

La castaña rápidamente saludó a toda la familia de su amigo. Ginny la puso al tanto del juego y agregó –Ron me había dicho que llegarías al segundo tiempo; pero ya van a terminar el tercero.

-Había algo de tráfico –explicó Hermione mirando la cancha. Draco llegó con palomitas y una soda.

-¿En serio no encontraste mejor lugar?

Todos los pelirrojos que lo escucharon voltearon a verlo con el ceño fruncido, incluida Ginny que dijo a la defensiva –si no te gusta puedes esperar allá afuera.

-Siéntate, Draco –pidió Hermione conciliadoramente. El joven lo hizo pero se encargó de mantener un gesto de fastidio el resto del partido.

Hermione escuchaba el parloteo de Ginny recordándose que debía ser agradecida de que alguien le explicara de manera entendible lo que ocurría en la cancha; porque ese juego, como casi todos los deportes, le parecían absurdos y nunca se le grababan las reglas. De verdad que si había aprobado gimnasia, había sido gracias a Draco.

Mientras tanto el joven se cruzó de brazos y miraba atento el partido. Había descubierto una fisura en el equipo visitante y Harry acababa de verla también porque gracias a ello marcó un tanto.

Draco usualmente no respetaba a nadie y siempre se tenía en mayor estima que al resto, pero debía aceptar que Harry, o Potter como le llamaba, se había ganado su respeto.

¿Eran amigos?

Él consideraba que no, pero Hermione aseguraba que sí.

Como fuera, deseaba que el partido terminara para por fin tener una última cena decente con Hermione porque no la vería durante todo el verano.

**.**

**Próximo Capítulo: La vida de un pelirrojo**


	4. La Vida de un Pelirrojo

**Gracias por sus comentarios. **

**Aún no decido el pairing final, pero estoy segura que Neville y Luna estarán en la historia, aunque tendremos que esperar. Paciencia y a disfrutar, que si son buenos, mañana subiré otro capítulo.**

**Capítulo Cuatro: La Vida de un Pelirrojo**

* * *

Ronald Weasley era el varón más joven de seis hombres antes de que sus padres lograran tener una ansiada niña.

Desde siempre él tuvo que lidiar con hermanos traviesos mayores que él y que sobresalían en todo. Al principio fue difícil descubrir su identidad, pero con el paso de los años, y con la convivencia con otros niños, incluyendo sus actuales amigos, le ayudaron mucho para entender que él no necesitaba ser como sus hermanos para tener amigos reales.

Así que después de esta conclusión su temperamento divertido de un Weasley hizo su aparición y le permitió crecer como un joven feliz y sin mayores preocupaciones a las normales de los chicos de su edad.

El gusto por el basquetbol surgió de su vieja amistad con Harry Potter, quien ha sido su mejor amigo por siempre y para siempre. Ambos tenían los mismo intereses en los deportes, los deportes y… más deportes.

De hecho durante el verano, y como los señores Potter eran agentes bien pagados, usualmente se iba con ellos a pasar las vacaciones a la casa de campo del padrino de su amigo. El mes que convivían era lo más ansiado de cada año, porque descansar de una casa repleta de Weasley's era demasiado bueno para él.

También estaba el tema de las chicas, pero usualmente él y Harry únicamente comentaban lo guapa que era tal o cual cantante y lo genial que sería conocer a Meryl Streep. Como sea, era bueno tener de amigo a alguien como Harry.

Su relación con Hermione era un tanto diferente. Ella solía ser gruñona y mandona y le aburrían los deportes. Además siempre lo cansaba al preguntarle una y otra vez sobre sus tareas. Además siempre andaba presionándolo para conseguir mejores notas.

Pero bueno, es que ni su madre se preocupaba de ello.

Claro que también había buenos ratos, sobre todo aquellos en lo que ella se enfocaba en molestar a Harry y no a él. Además la señora Granger preparaba las mejores galletas y Hermione siempre se preocupaba por llevar algunas consigo para dárselas a él.

Y por último, estaba Draco Malfoy. Ese rubio paliducho que se regocijaba al creerse mejor que los demás, únicamente porque era el hijo de uno de los hombres más ricos de por ahí. Hermione insistía en que eran amigos, pero la verdad es que Draco siempre buscaba algo por lo cual rivalizar.

Aunque tal vez, si quitaba todas las malas vibras de Malfoy y las canalizaba como todas las cicas del colegio parecían hacer, podría encontrarle el lado bueno.

Imposible. ¿A quién quería engañar? Malfoy y él nunca aceptarían abiertamente su amistad (pero cuando su madre le preguntaba por sus amigos, era inevitable que él diera explicaciones sobre Malfoy también)

Como sea, el partido al que tanto trabajo les había costado llegar se estaba llevando acabo y Harry y él habían entrenado muy duro para asegurarse un lugar en el equipo. No podían defraudar a nadie.

Con rapidez tomo el balón que había llegado hasta su lado y lo lanzó sobre su cabeza para anotar otra canasta.

Definitivamente se le daba bien.

Si lograba ser titular para el próximo año, tal vez conseguiría una beca para ir a la universidad junto con sus amigos, así como dos de sus hermanos mayores habían hecho y entonces por fin se libraría de los cuidados extremos de su madre, y las excentricidades de su padre (este era un ingeniero que trabajaba como inventor).

El partido terminó y por fin pudo respirar satisfecho por la actuación que tuvo. Se reunió con los demás en la zona de sus bancas, donde el entrenador les felicitaba orgulloso.

-Gran partido –le dijo a Harry dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda. De los dos, seguía siendo el más alto; cosa de genes.

Harry asintió –Hermione está con tu familia.

Ron no supo cómo interpretar el tono de Harry. Probablemente estaba así porque el vuelo de sus padres tuvo que ser cancelado y por esa razón no llegaron al partido –vayamos con ellos. También querrán felicitarte.

Ambos amigos se acercaron hasta donde la familia y amigos los alcanzaron para darles la enhora buena.

-¡Estuviste increíble, Ron! Tú también, Harry –dijo Ginny poniéndose un poquito roja.

Ronald rió satisfecho, sabiendo que su pequeña hermana estaba enamorada de Harry desde siempre. Aunque su amigo lo ignoraba, toda la familia esperaba que un día el chico se percatara de ella y se emparejaran. Es que lo apreciaban y les parecía tan buen muchacho que lo querían en su familia.

Y porque negar que a él le gustaría un cuñado como su mejor amigo.

-Gracias, Ginny –respondió educadamente pero estaba buscando entre las gradas – ¿has visto a Hermione?

-Sí. Estaba aquí hace un momento. Habrá ido tras Malfoy, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando hay tanta gente invadiendo su espacio personal.

Ronald frunció el ceño cuando Harry frunció el suyo. Había algo que no terminaba de cuadrar con el comportamiento de Draco y estaba seguro que Harry presentía lo mismo; pero no lograba identificar que era.

-Iré a buscarlos –dijo Harry.

-Mejor vayan a bañarse –dijo Ginny tapándose la nariz a modo de juego –en verdad apestan.

-Vamos, compañero –dijo Ron tomando a Harry del hombro para ir a las duchas –Ginn tiene razón. Se ha muerto tu axila.

Ser el hermano menor tenía sus ventajas. Ron había aprendido a pasar desapercibido ante el detector de mentiras de su madre, y sabía camuflarse entre las travesuras de sus hermanos gemelos. Así que una mala nota ocasionalmente no generaban tanto escándalo en su casa. Y comparado al comportamiento de Fred y George, él era un ángel y su madre lo premiaba con lo que más le gustaba de comer.

Debía agradecer su ultra velocísimo metabolismo porque de lo contrario sería obeso.

-¿No crees que se vaya sin saludarnos, o si? -le preguntó su amigo de pronto.

-¿Te refieres a Hermione? –Harry asintió – ¡Que va! Si ha cruzado media ciudad para venir. Además querrá hacer la foto que nos tomamos siempre a fin de año. Ojala no hubiera traído a Malfoy, siempre hace que mi cara salga chistosa –dijo recordando con pesar como el rubio lo provocaba para que las diferentes reacciones de Ron fuesen capturadas por la cámara.

Harry se rió –no es tan malo como piensas. Es insoportable, ególatra, y solo se ama a sí mismo, pero si Hermione le ha hablado durante todos estos años, es porque algo bueno ha de haber en él ¿cierto? –dijo metiéndose a la regadera.

-Pues será muy en el fondo, y Hermione es ingenua, pero que le vamos a hacer.

-¿Siguen aquí, pelmazos? –escucharon la voz de Draco Malfoy minutos después, a quien aparentemente no le importó que fueran las duchas del equipo y él, en teoría, no tuviera permiso para acceder a ellas.

-¿Qué diablos quieres, Malfoy? –gruñó Ron poniéndose sus calzoncillos, de un reluciente blanco gracias a su mamá.

-Cuida esa boquita, Weasley. No querrás que tu mamá venga a corregirte.

Harry salió primero de los vestidores. – ¿Y Hermione?

-Esperando afuera. La verdad es que quise ahorrarle el deplorable espectáculo de sus cuerpecillos ralos. –Dijo Malfoy con burla.

Ron se apresuró a salir –a joder a otra parte, Malfoy.

-¡Ron! –Era Hermione reprochándole desde el exterior.

El chico giró los ojos y Harry rió –voy a saludarla.

Ron observó que Draco seguía a su mejor amigo con la mirada, por demasiado tiempo – ¿ocurre algo?

El heredero de los Malfoy volteo a verlo indiferente. –Nada –respondió con sequedad antes de salir por donde Harry lo hiciera segundos atrás.

Si Ronald Weasley no entendía a los hombres, mucho menos a las mujeres.

Aventó el resto de sus cosas en el locker y se apresuró a alcanzarlos.

Hermione lo abrazó y le felicitó por su actuación en el partido, pero por más que él quiso explicar a detalle cada jugada que efectuó, ella lo cortó diciendo que irían por pizza a Alfredo's.

Sorpresivamente fue Harry quien habló primero –suena bien. Nos reunimos ahí.

Draco endureció el gesto, pero Ron no le dio mayor importancia. Hermione asintió contenta,porque aunque no había extendido la invitación, quería estar con todos sus amigos reunidos –será divertido.

Cuando se alejó con Malfoy, Ronald se acercó a Harry –no he traído dinero conmigo y además Ginny querrá venir y Alfredo's es caro.

Harry estaba al tanto de las complicaciones financieras de los Weasley, pero eso no le importaba –por favor, Ron. Sabes que es el último día que podré estar con ustedes. Además yo invito.

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Ginny acercándose hasta ellos. –He despedido a los gemelos. Les he dicho que no te importará llevarnos a casa.

Harry sonrió y negó con la cabeza –no hay problema. Pero antes iremos a cenar a Alfredo's.

Se dirigieron al restaurante en el auto de Harry. Era una vieja chatarra clásica por la que pagó una ganga (y aunque había estado trabajando en ella por años, le faltaba la pintura y muchos otros detalles), pero le acomodaba bastante bien. Escucharon un disco de Rihanna a petición de la chica Weasley, que cantó a todo pulmón durante el trayecto.

Como la escuela estaba hacia el norte de la ciudad, no tardaron mucho en llegar al exclusivo restaurante. –Espero que Malfoy se comporte, no quisiera vomitar toda esta comida tan buena.

-Siempre tan elegante, Ron –dijo Ginny haciendo reír a Harry.

Vieron a su amiga y se sentaron con ella. Draco parecía de mal humor –tardaron mucho.

-Por supuesto que no. Harry ha manejado muy rápido y ha sabido dar de inmediato –defendió la pelirroja con intensidad.

Hermione sonrió –ha sido una gran juego. Casi he entendido todo lo que ha pasado.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa –Ron ha mejorado mucho, tal vez consiga una buena beca para el año que viene.

-La obtendría más fácil si subiera sus notas –censuró Hermione, desinflando rápidamente el ego del pelirrojo.

Draco rió con ganas, parecía que insultar a Ron era su actividad favorita –no hay que esperar demasiado, seremos afortunados si consigue no repetir año.

-Al menos tratará de ganar la beca con su esfuerzo –respondió Ginny mordaz.

Afortunadamente una mesera se acercó a tomar su orden, porque Draco se preparaba para atacar con todo su arsenal.

Si Ron hubiera estado más al pendiente de sus amigos, y no tanto del menú, probablemente se habría dado cuenta del intercambio de confidencias que había entre Hermione y Draco; así como de la forma en que Harry los veía sin percatarse, y el modo en que Ginny veía Harry.

Pero sinceramente en ese momento era más interesante leer los condimentos que llevaba la pizza especial de la casa.

Ronald quería ser deportista de alto rendimiento, pero como esa era una carrera muy dificil y él no era precisamente aficionado al trabajo duro, decidió que le gustaría ser periodista; tal vez de deportes. Entonces debía esforzarse para conseguir sus metas, y algún día sería él quien invitara a comer a sus amigos a un restaurante de lujo.

**.**

**Próximo Capítulo: Un Potter, es un Potter.**


	5. Un Potter es un Potter

**Gracias por seguir esta historia, pero sobre todo por comentar. Espero que disfruten la lectura y me regalen un saludo al final :D**

**Capítulo Cinco: Un Potter es un Potter**

* * *

Harry Potter era hijo único, producto del amor de Lily Evans y James Potter. Sus padres se conocieron cuando se preparaban para ser agentes del FBI. Al principio hubo una intensa rivalidad entre ellos, pero no había sido más que una pantalla para ocultar la atracción mutua que sentían por el otro.

A pesar de que estaban prohibidas las relaciones en el trabajo, ellos eran importantes elementos como para echarlos por algo tan simple como su amor y vida matrimonial. Mientras que Lily era conservadora y analizaba cada posible escenario de sus misiones; James era arrojado y se dejaba guiar por su acertado instinto; no podían haber sido más diferentes, pero precisamente eso les había ayudado a ser muy buenos en su trabajo.

Harry había de algún modo heredado lo mejor de ambos, haciéndole agradable y atlético, además de atractivo e inteligente. Así mismo era muy acertado con las palabras y por eso las usaba con inteligencia.

Amaba y respetaba a sus padres. Lily era su amor y James era su héroe. Dos validas razones para que siempre hubiera sido el hijo perfecto, destacando en el deporte y en sus materias; ni siquiera Hermione podía reprocharle en eso. También contaba con un trabajo de medio tiempo en el taller mecánico de su padrino y actualmente sólo tenía ojos para la líder de las porristas del colegio: Cho Chang.

La hermosa joven de rasgos orientales terminaba finalmente la High School y Harry era el elegido para llevarla a su baile de graduación, como les hizo saber a sus amigos en ese momento mientras comían en Alfredo's.

-¡Eso es genial, Harry! –exclamó Hermione mientras compartía un tazón de helado con Draco. Se sentía bien por su amigo, ya que él había estado siguiéndole la pista a Cho desde su quinto año. Claro que si a ella le preguntaban, la porrista no le parecía la octava maravilla del mundo. Además creía de corazón que Harry necesitaba salir con alguien mejor, de más inteligencia y tal vez de su edad o alguien más joven, y por supuesto, con mejor reputación que la Chang. Pero no lo dijo ya que temía que su amigo se enojara con ella.

Pero de pronto a Ginny se le quitaron las ganas de comer y como Ron lo notó dijo rápidamente – ¿vas a comerte eso? –La pelirroja negó con la cabeza bastante disgustada, pero lo adjudicaron a que no podía comer más.

-Me lo ha pedido antes del partido –siguió el moreno con una sonrisa bastante satisfecha. A Hermione le maravillaba que Harry Potter fuera de una naturaleza tan sencilla cuando tenía por padrino al guapísimo Sirius Black (aunque claro sus amigos eran demasiado despistados para notar que se ponía nerviosa cuando pasaban por el taller de Canuto)

-¿Y has aceptado una invitación de última hora? –Se burló Draco ganándose una mirada dura de Hermione – ¿qué? Si Potter quiere que Cho lo tome en serio no debió aceptar a la primera.

-Eso me recuerda que tú saliste con ella hace un año –gruñó Ron con la boca llena. –No te importó que Harry anduviera detrás de ella –de acuerdo que él quisiera a Harry de cuñado, pero no por eso debía dejar de portarse como su mejor amigo. En su momento ya se daría cuenta que Ginny era perfecta para él.

Hermione miró con honesta curiosidad a Draco, pero este miraba a Harry –agradece que te aprecio lo suficiente como para probar antes la mercancía que quieres comprar…

-¡Draco! –Exclamó la castaña indignada tomando más helado –las mujeres no somos objetos que puedas…

-¿Y la besaste? –interrumpió Ginny cruzando los dedos para que dijera que había sido el peor beso de su vida; de este modo Harry se daría cuenta que Cho Chang no era tan perfecta como todo mundo parecía pensar.

El silencio fue más que suficiente para saber la respuesta.

-¿Y? –preguntó Ron con demasiado morbo.

Harry trató de parecer indiferente, no quería que sus amigas lo tomaran como un aprovechado de las mujeres, pero la verdad es que a sus casi diecisiete años tenía una imaginación _muy_ activa. Ser ahijado de Sirius Black lo merecía (aunque Hermione pensara que era todo un caballero la realidad bien podía ser otra).

Draco frunció los labios para dar a entender que no había estado tan mal.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que saliste con ella? –quiso saber Hermione dejando la cuchara de su postre en la copa.

-Sí, Draco ¿por qué no le habías dicho? –presionó Ginny. La chica Weasley era valiente y nada lograba intimidarla. Además que en el plano romántico tenía mayor experiencia que la mejor amiga de su hermano, por lo que era práctica en cuanto a relaciones se refería.

-No fue tan importante –respondió el rubio encogiéndose de hombros –sin ofender, Potter.

-No hay cuidado, Malfoy.

Hermione giró los ojos escuchando el intercambio –es increíble que hables así de tus mujeres –lo dijo tan cómicamente que Ron arrojó helado líquido por la nariz – ¡Ron!

-No son mis mujeres –dijo Draco pasándole su servilleta de tela.

Harry le tendió la suya también entre sus propias risas. Únicamente Ronald podría sacar comida por sus fosas nasales – ¿Entonces qué son? –Preguntó por su amiga, esta vez fue él quien se ganó la mirada fulminante pero de Malfoy –tal vez deba replantearme lo del baile –esto último lo dijo en broma.

-Son sólo amigas –contestó Draco recargándose cómodamente en el respaldo de su asiento, los brazos cruzados, la postura relajada.

-Ya… –dijo Ginny incrédula mientras se rascaba la barbilla como si recapacitara profundamente en algo –porque dudo que lo que haces con tus _sólo_ _amigas_, lo hagas con Hermione.

La castaña se atragantó con su propia saliva – ¡Ginny!

-Y cuatro –contó Ron –con esta has gritado el nombre de todos los presentes. –Mirada enojada de Hermione, y –lo siento… –dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Mejor hablemos sobre lo que nos tocará este verano –dijo Harry cambiando el incómodo tema. Al menos era incómodo para él, pero no entendía por qué. Probablemente se debía a que tenía la vaga sospecha de que Hermione era importante para Draco. Bueno para él también, pero como siempre estaba con Ron, Draco y Hermione parecían haber desarrollado su propio nivel de amistad. Draco era para Hermione como su Ron personal.

-Nada interesante, porque _alguien_ nunca me invita a ir de vacaciones con él –gruñó Ginny primero.

-Harry me hace el favor de alejarme de ti por casi un mes cada año ¿y te preguntas porque nunca le dejo invitarte?

-Sobre eso… –interrumpió Harry recordando que debía ponerles al tanto sobre su otro asuntillo. –Snape me ha puesto una B+.

-¡Oh, Harry! Como lo siento –dijo Hermione apenada apretando con simpatía, a través de la mesa, la mano de su amigo.

-¿Por qué es tan malo? Yo he obtenido una B y no hay… oh… –dijo Ron comprendiendo.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Ginny mirando el grupo.

-Que Potter necesitaba una A para no ser enviado al campo de concentración donde trabaja la ballena de su primo –contestó Draco con seriedad asombrosa.

-Lo siento tanto, Harry –dijo la pelirroja poniendo una cara tristísima.

-Supongo que era mi destino –le respondió Harry aceptando la realidad –ahora Dudley y yo protagonizaremos un romance de verano.

Incluso el joven Malfoy rió el comentario, no así la joven castaña – ¿Entonces no te veremos hasta el inicio de clases? –preguntó con tristeza, porque aunque ella trabajaría en el zoológico, había organizado algunas actividades con sus amigos; como ir a la playa…

Harry asintió no pudiendo ocultar más su pesadumbre –créeme que lo que más quisiera es no ir, pero el grasiento de Snape me ha fastidiado el verano.

-Ya que hablamos sobre tragedias… –interrumpió Draco sin humor –tendremos que cancelar nuestros planes, Granger.

La cabeza de la joven no fue la única que giró bruscamente – ¿a qué te refieres? No me digas que tú tampoco estarás.

-Mi madre ya ha dispuesto de mi tiempo. Iremos a Europa a visitar universidades –dejó en claro su molestia.

-¡Pero tú no quieres estudiar en el extranjero!

Harry y los hermanos Weasley se sorprendieron con la intensidad de la normalmente apacible Hermione.

-Eso lo sé. Como sea voy a cumplirle este capricho y después iré contigo a Berkeley.

-Iremos, Malfoy. –Intervino Harry –porque precisamente es en donde estudiaremos todos.

-¡Bum! –dijo Ron feliz rompiendo el silencio.

Draco miró con saña al pelirrojo –eso si puedes conseguir una beca decente.

Hermione se adelantó a la respuesta de Ron para tratar de retomar el ambiente amistoso –será increíble estar con mis mejores amigos, lejos de casa… Tienes que esforzarte, Ginny –le dijo emocionada a su amiga repentinamente –para que nos alcances dentro de un año.

-Dentro de dos, porque todavía les queda un ciclo por cursar. Recuerden que aún pueden reprobar –en momentos como ese Ronald se maravillaba de lo parecida que eran su madre y su única hermana.

Draco bufó para dejar en claro que el único en posibilidades de recursar año era precisamente Ronald Weasley.

-A partir del lunes comienzan las vacaciones ¿en verdad tenemos que hablar sobre la escuela? –dijo Ron concentrándose en la última rebanada de pizza.

Harry estuvo muy de acuerdo con Ronald; pero el verano no pintaba demasiado esperanzador para él –si por mí fuera preferiría tomar cursos extra en lugar de trabajar con Dudley.

-El tiempo pasará demasiado rápido, Harry –dijo Hermione tratando de reconfortar a su amigo –y cuando menos te lo esperes nos veremos para cursar el último año de colegio.

Harry asintió con una nueva sonrisa –y no pueden ocurrir demasiadas cosas en menos de dos meses.

Tal vez estaba un poco más equivocado de lo que se imaginaba.

Esa noche y al día siguiente Harry Potter se dedicó a pensar en lo que pasaría en el baile de graduación de Cho Chang. Su madre le había conseguido un frac y lloró toda la noche mientras Harry se peinaba lo mejor que podía, dadas las circunstancias de su cabello rebelde, para ir a recoger a la guapa joven descendiente de inmigrantes asiáticos.

Su padre y su padrino lo vitorearon y fingieron llorar unas lágrimas conmovidas mientras consolaban a Lily cuando el joven se alejaba en la oscuridad de la noche manejando su auto.

Fue una velada bastante agradable, Cho Chang lucía esplendida en su ceñido vestido strapless de color rojo y altos tacones negros que la hacía al menos media cabeza más alta que Harry, pero quitando este inconveniente todo marchaba bastante bien.

Al menos hasta que la joven lo besó en medio de la pista de baile. Ahí fue cuando comprendió que Cho lo estaba usando para dar celos a su ex novio Cedric Diggory, porque mientras la chica movía furiosamente sus labios contra los de Harry, esta miraba con intención al mejor estudiante de su generación.

Molesto consigo mismo por no haberse dado cuenta de esto antes, Harry abandonó la fiesta pensando en reunirse con sus amigos en la casa de Hermione, donde estarían viendo algunas películas y comiendo comida chatarra. Pero lo pensó mejor y decidió que no quería ser motivo de lastima de sus amigos (o burla por parte de Malfoy), así que dio vueltas por la ciudad arriba de su auto deseando más que nunca olvidar este episodio.

¿En qué momento se había fijado en Cho Chang? Le quedaba claro que estaba fuera de su liga, o más bien que la joven era considerada, como la definiría su madre, una chica problema (de esas que eran especialidad de su padrino) ¡Pero es que era de una belleza tan exótica que no pensaba claro cuando la tenía cerca!

Chicas hermosas como ella buscaban tipos como Malfoy. No chicos bien portados, estudiosos y educados (como seguramente Hermione lo definiría) tal vez era momento de cambiar su forma de ser, después de todo el próximo sería su último año de High School.

No. Estaba a gusto con su forma de ser y nada en el mundo podría cambiarlo porque después de todo, como diría su padre, era un Potter.

**.**

**Próximo Capitulo: Lo que ha traído el Verano.**


	6. Lo que ha traído el Verano

**¡Hola! Gracias amigos lectores. Cada review significa mucho para mí. Espero que disfruten el capítulo de hoy y sean buenos y me escriban para saber si les va gustando la historia.**

**No les entretengo más.**

**Capítulo Seis: Lo que ha traído el Verano**

* * *

Era exactamente esto lo que nunca se imaginó que le ocurriría a ella.

Todo sucedió en las últimas semanas del verano.

Se encontraba tranquilamente trabajando en el zoológico. No era el más elegante empleo del mundo, pero esto de ayudar a alimentar a los animales no estaba tan mal una vez superaras el desagradable olor al limpiar sus áreas.

En ese momento estaba dejando grandes cantidades de fruta en los árboles para que los elefantes hicieran algo de ejercicio al buscar su alimento en lugares 'secretos'. Cuando sintió esa extraña sensación provocada por alguien que le miraba con más intensidad que lo cordialmente sano.

Hermione había girado la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos más negros que había visto nunca.

Negros y brillantes.

Era con mucho el joven más masculino que conocía. Los hombros anchos, el gesto duro pero tan bien acoplado a la mandíbula cuadrada.

Se había equivocado. No era un joven; era un hombre con todas sus letras.

La joven se sonrojó cuando cayó en la cuenta de que había estado observando a este desconocido más de la cuenta, así que rápidamente desvió su mirada nuevamente hacia su trabajo.

Por supuesto que el hombre no se iría de ahí hasta presentarse.

Víktor Krum era lo que todo muchacho debiera ser: apuesto, varonil, y educado. Estudiaba su segundo año de Universidad y se encontraba en los Estados Unidos de intercambio.

Entonces también era inteligente, lo que se añadía a la lista de interminables cosas maravillosas que Víktor era.

Cielos. Definitivamente estaba en problemas.

Hermione Granger nunca fue lo que se dice, una chica popular. De esas con las que todo el mundo quería estar (tan solo había que ver como la trataba Cormack), por lo que realmente no había tenido novio jamás. Si era verdad que sus amigos eran chicos simpáticos, pero para ella eran únicamente eso: amigos. Que las chicas de la escuela la odiaran por eso, bueno, pues era su problema no de ella.

Además Draco con todo su… ¿Cómo nombrarlo? ¿Sex Appeal? Esa facha de chico malo y prohibido, era seguramente el sueño de toda hija y la pesadilla de toda madre.

También estaba Ron, pero este era ese chico divertido y atlético que hacia bromas a todo el mundo y que a pesar de ser un flojazo, siempre corría con la suerte de tener notas aceptables; la buena estrella de los despreocupados.

Y por último, pero no por eso poco importante, estaba su gran amigo Harry. Este era como el equilibrio entre lo bueno y lo malo: ese joven que toda joven desearía tener de novio.

Pero Víktor era… como un exótico príncipe perdido. Exactamente eso. Un joven tan gallardo, que aunque no fuera demasiado apuesto, destilaba un aura de liderazgo impresionante. De esos que ninguna mujer puede evitar mirar de reojo cuando camina a tu lado por la calle.

Si tuviera que usar una sola palabra para describirlo sería 'fuerte'.

Después de conocerse, rápido entraron en una rutina: en cuanto daban las seis en punto Víktor pasaría por el zoológico y la llevaría a tomar un helado, o a una cafetería bohemia donde platicarían por horas. Esto tenía que reconocerlo y es que definitivamente la educación europea era superior, porque Víktor era culto y ella podía estar escuchándolo incansablemente debido a su nivel intelectual.

O tal vez simplemente eran los vapores del primer amor juvenil.

Y aunque ella suspiraba en la soledad de su habitación después de haber pasado la tarde con él, Víktor no había hecho mas que tomarla de la mano para llevarla a algún nuevo lugar que acababa de descubrir en sus tours por la ciudad.

Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en que pasaría ahora que volviera al colegio y Víktor tuviera que comenzar sus clases en la Universidad Estatal.

¿Querría un universitario salir con una chiquilla como ella?

En el primer día de clases del último año que cursaría en Hogwarts, Hermione Granger se había levantado muy temprano porque simplemente no podía con la emoción de ver finalmente a sus amigos después de no haberlo hecho durante todo el verano.

Debía sentir algo de culpa por no haber mantenido mucho contacto con ellos, pero es que Víktor absorbía buena parte de sus ratos libres. Seguramente ellos entenderían cuando lo conocieran.

En definitiva había sido un verano bastante interesante.

-¿A dónde van esas piernas?

La joven se detuvo a medio corredor que la guiaba a su clase de literatura, dispuesta a fulminar a quien se atrevió a preguntarle eso, pero a cambio se topó con la mirada gris de su amigo – ¿Draco?

-El que viste y calza elegantemente –contestó el rubio con una mueca burlona, estaba recargado en un locker y tenía toda la pinta de indiferente atracción porque algunas chicas de alrededor suspiraron.

Claro que la castaña simplemente giró los ojos –veo que el verano no te ha cambiado para nada.

El rubio rió el comentario antes de recorrerla desfachatado con la mirada –pues a ti te ha venido bastante bien.

Hermione se ruborizó, pero no por las razones que su amigo creyó –vaya sinvergüenza que eres –dijo pensando en que Víktor era todo lo contrario. – ¿Cómo te fue en Europa? –se apresuró a cambiar de tema.

-No he podido broncearme como _tú_ comprenderás.

Por supuesto que Draco Malfoy notaría el bronceado adquirido de haber ido a la playa los fines de semana, aunque necesitaría ser adivino para saber que fue acompañada de quien. –Si piensas hacer mofas de mí, ya puedes irte yendo a tu clase.

-Vamos, Hermione. Este no es el modo de saludar a tu persona más favorita en todo el mundo.

-¿Quién ha dicho que lo seas?

El rubio giró los ojos como si no pudiera creerlo. Señalándose a sí mismo dijo –es obvio ¿no?

-¿Es ese Harry? –pues preguntó señalando un bebedero algunos metros más adelante.

-Claro, ignoremos al verdadero tipo guapo…

-¡Harry! –Saludó Hermione alcanzando a su otro amigo para darle un abrazo efusivo. Draco gruñó molesto pero nadie lo notó. Pronto Hermione se separó pero continuó – ¡¿cómo te fue?! ¿Dudley te ha fastidiado? ¡Te ves más alto! Yo no he crecido nada…

Draco la imitó por detrás dando brinquitos y poniendo ojos soñadores, pero Harry solo le frunció el ceño antes de contestar el puñado de preguntas que acababan de hacerle –Dudley se enfermó del estómago por lo que no estuvo tan mal. No sé si he crecido pero supongo que sí porque de otro modo tú te hubieras encogido y eso es imposible.

-Gran resumen de tu aburrida vida, Potter.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera golpearle en el brazo, en el rostro de Harry comenzó a dibujarse una sonrisa de suficiencia –por cierto… tengo novia.

-¡Qué! –Gritó el pelirrojo Ron apareciendo detrás de Hermione – ¡pensé que este año conseguiríamos salir con las gemelas Patil!

-Hola a ti también, Ron –dijo la joven del grupo no ocurriéndosele otra cosa que decir.

-¿Hermione? ¿Eres tú?

La chica lo miró a los ojos con esa mirada fulminante que únicamente reservaba para él – ¿quién más voy a ser?

Ronald tenía los ojos como platos, pero volvió la vista a su mejor amigo – ¿es verdad eso de que tienes novia? Porque si es para callar a Malfoy podemos hacerlo a la antigua usanza.

-Es verdad –juró Harry con una enorme sonrisa. Una que Hermione conocía bastante bien.

-¿Quieres decir que he tomado clases de baile para nada? –preguntó el pelirrojo decepcionado. Había tomado ese curso de salsa para pulir la pista con Padma, ya que era bien conocido que las gemelas querían ser bailarinas.

-¿Qué tú qué? –preguntó Hermione riendo, mientras Harry miraba a su amigo escéptico y Draco reía a carcajadas.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros tratando de parecer indiferente –parte de la estrategia.

-¿Ha sido por eso que me pediste que no te llamara de seis a ocho?

-No quería que mamá notara mi ausencia, porque entonces se hubiera ofrecido a enseñarme a bailar charlestón. –Tres pares de ojos lo miraron asustados –digamos que a mamá le gusta probar cosas nuevas.

-Lo que me recuerda –dijo Hermione –estoy decidida a que todos concluyamos el colegio este año, así que he organizo un horario de estudio que he clasificado por colores para su fácil comprensión.

-Oh, no. Aquí vamos de nuevo –masculló tristemente Ron.

Hermione bufó pero continuo mientras extraía de su mochila varias hojas plastificadas –hubiera querido reducir sus horas de entrenamiento, pero me he acordado que necesitan estar en forma para obtener buenas becas.

-¿Y tú no? –quiso saber Ron.

-Hermione tiene ya varios ofrecimientos –contestó Harry mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa –serían tontos si no quisieran tenerla en sus escuelas. Es la persona más inteligente del mundo.

Hermione se sonrojó levemente, complacida de las alabanzas de su amigo –gracias, Harry.

-Si, si. Y Potter el más noble, y Weasley el más tragón –obvió Draco –ahora dinos quien es la desafortunada que te ha dejado ser su novio –finalizó remarcando las palabras con asco.

-¡Miren que hora es! –Harry miró su reloj con interés –llegaré tarde a clase. Nos vemos.

Ronald lo siguió.

-Pero hay que ver…

Hermione lo mandó a callar –será mejor que nos apresuremos. No querrás quedar mal con la profesora nuevamente. Me pregunto qué libros tendremos que leer este año. –Hablaba al caminar –creo que debí comenzar a leer el Quijote en lugar de… –se calló abruptamente.

Víktor era fantástico, pero no por eso quería compartirlo con sus amigos.

-¿En lugar de qué? –preguntó Draco quitando una mota de polvo de su chaqueta.

-…en lugar de estar tonteando en la playa, por supuesto. El último en llegar invita el almuerzo –le retó segundos después de echar a correr por el pasillo.

Draco Malfoy sonrió abiertamente yendo tras ella.

Amaba los retos.

Porque siempre ganaba.

**.**

**Próx Cap: ¡¿Que sales con quién?!**


	7. ¡¿Que sales con quién!

**¡Hola! Supongo que hubo descontentos por la aparición del búlgaro y que por eso únicamente he recibido un solo review (A merylune: el capítulo de hoy te lo agradece = que yo!)**

**Les pido paciencia, porque el fic no concluye con el fin del año escolar; por lo que muchas parejas irán y vendrán, pero al final las verdaderas amistades son las que siempre perduran. Y por si no me creen, es mi deber recordarles que esto es un Harmony/Dramione principalmente -como en todas mis historias Pottericas (aunque habrán diversos _pairings_ a los largo de la historia) **

**Disfruten la lectura y estaré encantada de leer sus comentarios.**

**Capítulo siete: ¡¿Que sales con quién?!**

* * *

Si Hermione se enteraba que salía con su némesis del colegio, estaría en graves problemas, así que la opción más sensata era explicarle la situación a su amiga antes de que se enterara por otros medios.

Mientras su profesor hablaba sobre el método de calificaciones bimestrales, Harry escribía un mensaje desde su celular, donde invitaba a Hermione a comer un helado de Ben & Jerry's (sabía que si le compraba uno extra grande de rollos de cinnamon, la joven sería más que comprensiva)

En eso estaba cuando recibió un mensaje de Draco que ponía: _Estás en graves problemas_.

-¿Por qué estás en problemas? –preguntó Ron mirando sobre el hombro del pelinegro, demostrando una vez más que no entendía eso llamado privacidad.

-Es lo que intento comprender –murmuró Harry extrañado por el texto de Malfoy. –Únicamente existen dos cosas por las que tendría problemas. Uno es que mi madre encuentre que he roto su valioso jarrón de porcelana china que consiguió en una subasta; y el otro es que... _oh, no_.

-Que te hagas novio de Romilda Vane, pero no serías tan tonto –rió Ron, pero enseguida comprendió todo –tu madre va a colgarte.

Bueno… Tal vez no todo.

-Eso no –corrigió Harry apesadumbrado para posteriormente confesar –salgo con Romilda.

-¡¿Que sales con quién?! –gritó Ronald Weasley llamando la atención de toda la clase.

-A la dirección, Weasley –dijo la profesora Sprout sin molestarse en hacer más preguntas.

Ronald obedeció mientras hablaba sobre la libertad de expresión y sobre cómo eran ignorados los derechos estudiantiles en _algunos_ colegios.

Mientras la clase continuó, Harry se preguntaba si había hecho mal en aceptar salir con Romilda. ¿Se había apresurado por lo ocurrido con Cho en el baile?

No era momento de retractarse de sus decisiones.

Ignoró su teléfono durante los siguientes diez minutos, pero no soportó más y tecleó un veloz mensaje pidiendo a Hermione que se vieran en su heladería preferida a las tres de la tarde.

.

Había tardado diez minutos en deshacerse de Romilda después de la práctica.

Esta porrista en verdad era difícil de tratar.

Harry le preguntó inocentemente si le había dicho a Hermione que salían; y Romilda comenzó inmediatamente a lloriquear mientras se quejaba de que anteponía a sus amigos antes que a ella (no era tan tonta como para echarle en cara su amistad con Hermione).

El único modo de zafarse de ella fue prometiéndole que al día siguiente desayunarían juntos en la cafetería de la escuela. La chica Vane asintió contenta porque este era el lugar donde se declaraban abiertamente las parejas.

¿Esto es lo que era tener novia? Porque si así era, no comprendía como Malfoy podía salir con tantas chicas y lograr que Hermione no se enterara ni de la mitad de ellas.

Aunque no debía quejarse, su novia era una de las más guapas de Hogwarts, y besarla le embotaba los sentidos.

Cuando llegó a Ben & Jerry's, Hermione ya lo estaba esperando mientras comía un cono grande de su helado favorito.

Bien. Esto la pondría en una postura más manejable.

-Hola, Harry –saludó como si nada, lo que le dio mala espina al moreno de ojos verdes.

-Hola –respondió con cautela. – ¿Estas bien? –con presteza cerró los ojos esperando que comenzaran los reclamos, pero nada de eso ocurrió.

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Hace mucho que no salimos y estoy contenta de que finalmente podamos platicar.

'_Oh'._ –Genial. ¿Qué tal estuvo tu verano? –le preguntó un millón de veces más relajado.

-Fantástico –contestó con el mismo tono despreocupado. – ¿No vas a comprar helado?

El moreno asintió yendo hasta la barra bastante confundido. ¿Sería posible que Hermione ignorara su relación con la porrista Vane?

Aprovechando que Harry había ido a comprar lo que seguramente sería uno de los famosos brownies de B&J's, Hermione sacó su teléfono para regresar la llamada que Víktor le había hecho cuando su amigo se asomó por la entrada.

-Hola. Sí, estoy bien. Las clases han estado estupendas. ¿Cómo? ¿A qué hora? Lo siento, Vik pero no puedo hoy. Claro que mañana será perfecto. Vale, en el lugar de siempre. Bye.

-¿Quién es Vik? ¿Nueva amiga? –preguntó Harry regresando a la mesa.

Hermione se sobresaltó pero rápidamente puso una sonrisa –algo así. Draco me dijo que tenías algo muy urgente que decirme –soltó de pronto.

-¿Qué? –casi escupió el helado de vainilla que acompañaba su brownie. Así que Draco le había acorralado para que le confesara a Hermione sobre Romilda. Y él como idiota, había caído fácilmente.

Hermione tomó equivocadamente la reacción de Harry –ya sé que Draco es un pesado a veces, pero lo hace con la mejor de las intenciones.

'_Ajá. ¡Las mejores intenciones para él!'_ Pensó Harry Potter.

-Como hoy –prosiguió Hermione ajena a los pensamientos de su amigo –estoy segura que me dijo eso para que tú y yo pudiéramos reunirnos, como sabe que siempre estoy atareada con las tareas, apenas y tengo tiempo para ustedes. Él siempre hace estas cosas para mí, así que no lo juzgues demasiado fuerte, Harry.

Un sentimiento de culpabilidad decayó sobre el moreno. Seguramente esto lo hacía Malfoy para proteger a Hermione. Una vez más, este le había ganado un paso adelante en cuanto a su relación con la única mujer del cuarteto.

Claro que no es que pelearan por la atención de Hermione Granger.

-Tengo algo que confesarte, Hermione –suspiró tomando la mano libre de su amiga sobre la mesa.

-¡Sí que hiciste trampa en Matemáticas! –dijo convencida –sabes que eso está mal, Harry.

-No es eso, Hermione. Yo lo siento…

-¿Entonces? –No comprendía. En todos sus años de amistad, Harry nunca había tenido que disculparse por algo.

-EstoysaliendoconRomildaVanelosiento.

-Si me la cantas más despacio, tal vez pueda escucharte.

-Estoy saliendo con Romilda Vane. ¡Lo siento!

Hermione se quedó sin palabras. ¡Harry y Romilda! ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Harry sintió la necesidad de explicarse aunque fuera necesario evidenciar su vergüenza –en el baile al que fui con Cho… bueno… –esperó que Hermione se lo hiciera más fácil, completando las frases como solo ella podía hacerlo, pero no se la puso en bandeja de plata, por lo que prosiguió –pues ella me utilizó para darle celos a Cedric y quedé… dolido.

Hermione lo miró en blanco.

-Entonces… pues yo… –esto era más complicado, y conforme más palabras salían de su boca, más imbécil se sentía –Romilda terminó trabajando en el campamento… No es tan mala persona. Es muy agradable y estoy seguro que cuando la conozcas mejor…

-Alto ahí –pidió Hermione – ¿en verdad crees que ella y yo podremos estar en un mismo lugar? ¡Me odia, Harry! No puedo creer que… En fin. –Dijo levantándose apresuradamente mientras tomaba sus pertenencias, como su suéter y su mochila. –Tengo que irme o llegaré tarde.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó sorprendido Harry. Usualmente cuando se veían, volvían a sus casas hasta que se ocultaba el sol porque se la pasaban platicando y bromeando horas enteras.

Hermione no contestó de inmediato. Primero le echó esa mirada de decepción que Ron conocía mejor que nadie, y eso le dolió de una manera indescriptible ¿tan furiosa estaba con él?

Después su amiga dijo –tengo una cita.

Y se fue.

'¿Una cita?' se preguntó el moreno, pero pronto se olvidó mirando su helado derretirse. A Hermione no le parecía que saliera con Romilda, pero eso era asunto suyo ¿no? Sintió como la indignación trepaba por su pecho, mezclada con algo de… no sabría describirlo. Pero sí sabía que si a Draco nunca le reclamaba de sus novias, a él tampoco debía hacerlo.

.

Estaba muy molesta con Harry. Se suponía que era su amigo ¿entonces por qué salir con la porrista que le hacia la vida imposible? Le dolía, pero por la mera razón de sentirse ultrajada.

En cuanto la joven abandonó el local, marcó nuevamente el número de Víktor Krum. Este le contestó al primer tono – ¿sigue en pie tu invitación?

Tal vez si Víktor la distraía el resto de la tarde, ella podría enfrentar la realidad al día siguiente.

.

-¿Has hablado con ella? –afuera de la casa de los Potter, Draco estaba recargado en su automóvil de lujo, obviamente esperando por él.

-El letrero dice claramente "no estacionarse" –respondió malhumorado.

El rubio se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia –solo quiero saber cómo lo tomó Hermione.

-¿Y porque no le preguntas a ella? Son tan buenos amigos que nos has metido en esta situación.

-No, no, pity Potter –contestó Draco agitando de lado a lado su dedo índice derecho. –Tú mismo te has metido en este asunto. Sabes que Hermione no traga a Romilda y no precisamente por ella; sino por causa de tu molesta noviecita. Conociéndola, mañana estará pavoneándose por toda la escuela gritando a los cuatro vientos que sale contigo. Ahora que lo pienso, deberías agradecerme que te haya ahorrado una escena mañana.

-Lo hubiera hecho de haber terminado nuestra reunión como siempre –dijo sentándose en los escalones que daban a la puerta principal.

-¿Tan mal fue? –preguntó sin moverse.

-No ha gritado, pero me ha visto con esa mirada que reserva únicamente para Ron.

-Fiuuu –silbó el rubio comprendiendo la seriedad del asunto. –Te será difícil ponerla de buen talante.

El moreno de pronto se acordó de algo –Hermione me dijo que tenía una cita y por eso se fue. Al principio pensé que sería contigo, pero si tú estás aquí, quiere decir que ella…

-¡Que va! –dijo Draco divertido con la ridícula insinuación de Harry. –Lo ha de haber usado de excusa para dejarte ahí solo.

-No lo sé… Parecía estar hablando muy enserio. –Comentó preocupado de que su amiga comenzara a guardarle secretos.

-Imposible. Si un tipo rondara a nuestra Hermione yo sería el primero en saberlo –dijo con un deje de suficiencia que hizo sospechar a Harry.

-No me digas que tú…

Draco no se reservó la gran sonrisa que se pintó en su rostro –exacto, Potter. ¿Quién más le iba poner un alto a ese Cooper sino yo?

Brandon Cooper era un compañero de natación que andaba diciendo por ahí que Hermione tenía un estupendo par de largas piernas y que planeaba invitarla a salir. Draco se enteró antes de que llegara a oídos de su amiga y le puso fin a todo antes de comenzar.

-¿Qué le hiciste que dejó de ir por dos semanas a la escuela? –quiso saber aguantándose la risa.

-Digamos que la entrepierna no le dejaba pensar claramente y tuve que hacerlo entender. –Suspiró con orgullo –la demanda valió la pena.

Harry se reía divertido, olvidando por un momento su propio aprieto con la castaña –estás loco.

-Sí. –Draco se preparó para ir brincando la puerta de su convertible que estaba descapotado –…por Hermione.

Sus llantas rechinaron al arrancar, pero una incomodidad cortó la risa de Harry. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien lo que dijo Malfoy?

¿Acababa de insinuar que estaba colado por Hermione?

Tenía que haber escuchado mal. Malfoy simplemente se refería a que estaría dispuesto a pasar por un loco con tal de proteger a Hermione, porque es lo que hacían los amigos ¿no? Protegerse unos a otros.

Y por lo visto, irónicamente el-hueco-de-sentimientos-Malfoy era el único que cumplía con la norma.

**.**

**Próximo Capítulo: Hagamos una tregua.**


	8. Hagamos una tregua

**Vale. He decidido cambiar el rating de esta historia porque probablemente toque algunos temas adultos; después de todo hablamos de la vida real y de adolescentes que deberán madurar. Si eres joven e inocente talvez quieras leer otra cosa.**

**Aprovecho a agradecer los reviews del capítulo anterior, porque es gracias a ellos que recuerdo que tengo lectores y que por eso sigo escribiendo. Les sorprendo con capítulo nuevo y espero que me digan qué van pensando de 'FF'.**

**Capítulo Ocho: Hagamos una tregua.**

* * *

Al día siguiente Hermione llegó desvelada al colegio.

La verdad es que desde que Víktor era todo un adulto, y uno responsable que se había ganado la confianza de los Granger; el toque de queda de Hermione se había extendido por una hora más. Entonces la noche anterior Víktor la había llevado a una cafetería de estilo barroco que quedaba por la Universidad.

Lo habían pasado tan bien, que a Hermione se le fue el tiempo volando, por lo que cuando Víktor se estacionó frente a su casa, le plantó un rápido beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo del auto porque tenía deberes que hacer.

Durmió hasta tarde y ahí estaba ahora, intentando no babear sobre su trabajo en el pupitre.

Draco la miraba divertido, esperando que en cualquier momento una mosca entrara volando por la boca de Hermione. Si se quedaba dormida, él no dudaría un segundo en meterle un lápiz para tomarle una fotografía.

Nunca la había visto tan adormilada, por eso mismo esto era oro puro.

Ocurriéndosele una mejor idea, tomó su teléfono de última tecnología y lo acomodó discretamente, de tal manera que pudiera grabar sin problema alguno a la joven castaña.

-Te colgaré si presionas 'grabar' –Hermione le dijo de pronto, dándose cuenta de sus intenciones.

-No sé de qué hablas –aparentó inocencia.

-¿Crees que no recuerdo aquella vez en que Ron se quedó dormido en el autobús escolar y le llenaste la boca con los guisantes de su desayuno, y le tomaste fotos que esparciste por todo Sunny Hills?

-No sería capaz de eso.

La castaña giró los ojos –y yo no sería capaz de estudiar para un examen.

-Veo que amaneciste con un humor sardónico… me encanta.

-Conmigo tus trucos no funcionan, Draco. No pienso pasarte el ejercicio trece.

El rubio suspiró enderezándose en el asiento. Se suponía que debían estar concluyendo el trabajo, pero como el profesor estaba más interesado leyendo el periódico, prefería platicar –no eres tan inmune a mis encantos como presumes, Granger.

Hermione trató de girar los ojos, pero le ganó mejor el bostezo –no digas idioteces y mejor ponte a trabajar.

Ambos jóvenes se enfrascaron en los difíciles problemas que tenían. Pero no duró mucho la atención del rubio porque de pronto dijo – ¿porque vienes tan desvelada un martes? Ya me has contado la horrenda traición de Potter, pero no me dijiste a donde te fuiste después de dejarlo en B&J's. Pasé por tu casa y no estabas, tampoco contestaste mis llamadas.

Hermione volvió a bostezar cansada –no quiero hablar de eso. Creo que lo mejor sería irme a casa, tengo demasiado sueño.

-¿Segura que es eso? –preguntó con sospecha. Bien podía apostar a que era la excusa para no encontrarse con Potter y su nueva novia.

-¿Y qué más va a ser? –borró nuevamente su resultado. –No me ha vuelto a checar el resultado…

-Dímelo tú.

-Mejor déjame trabajar ¿quieres? –bufó molesta tecleando con más fuerza de la necesaria su calculadora.

Draco no replicó, pero el mal humor de Hermione le confirmaba su sospecha: la joven no quería encontrarse con Romilda Vane y Harry Potter. –Si quieres puedo hacer que la tiren de la pirámide humana –no recibió respuesta. –O podría darle soda con calorías y decirle que es de dieta –siguió siendo ignorado. –O podría arruinar su maquillaje, ya sabes, ponerle pintura de payaso –esta vez vio que su amiga dibujaba una pequeñísima sonrisa.

-O podrías decirle que una agencia de modelos la ha estado buscando… –dejó el lápiz a un lado siguiendo el juego.

-… y darle la dirección errónea enviándola al basurero de la ciudad –ambos rieron con ganas.

-Gracias, Draco –le dijo con la más dulce de las sonrisas cuando paró de reír –siempre sabes cómo mejorar mis días.

Algo extraño y novedoso flipó en el joven. Y como si el mar rojo se abriera ante él, de pronto fue como ver a Hermione con otra luz.

¿En qué momento le habían salido hoyuelos en las mejillas? ¿O cuando le habían quitado los frenillos? ¿Cuándo su cabello se volvió manejable y dejó de ser una esponja sin forma? ¿Sus ojos siempre habían sido así de grandes y brillantes? ¿Qué se sentiría besar esos labios tan carnosos?

-¿Draco? ¿Estás bien?

_Glup_.

-Estás pálido… más que de costumbre. ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?

-Yo... no…

-¡Profesor…! –llamó ignorando las negativas de su amigo.

-No es necesario…

-Draco se siente mal, ¿puedo llevarlo a la enfermería?

-He dicho que no…

-Vamos, Draco –se paró para tomarlo del brazo.

-¡He dicho que no! –gritó sobrecargado por las atenciones de Hermione. Todo el mundo volteo a verlo. –Demonios –masculló tomando su libreta y largándose de ahí.

Hermione se quedó completamente en estado de shock. Prontamente los susurros comenzaron a sonar como nido de abejas y nadie apartaba la vista de la más aplicada de la clase.

Sintiéndose completamente avergonzada y a punto de las lágrimas, tomó también sus cosas y por vez primera abandonó una clase sin autorización del maestro.

.

A la hora del almuerzo, Romilda Vane esperaba a Harry a la entrada del comedor; previniendo así que el chico lograse escaparse como el día anterior. Había escogido usar el traje de gala de las porristas para declarar que ella era la líder y así sellar su popularidad al salir con el nuevo capitán de baloncesto.

Una lástima que Harry no llevara puesto su uniforme porque se verían monísimos y serían la envidia de toda la escuela.

Justo como previno, Harry llegó con su inseparable amigo Ron.

-¡Harry, cariño! –saludó con un beso en la mejilla y colgándosele inmediatamente del brazo.

El moreno miró a su amigo suplicante, pero este se encogió de hombros y se metió primero al comedor. La postura de Ron era lo más arbitraria posible.

Por un lado, creía que Hermione estaba haciendo demasiado drama por la primera novia de Harry (¡ya quisiera él estar en el lugar de su amigo!); pero por el otro creía que Harry podría haberlo esperado para salir con las gemelas Patil (como era su meta este año).

Buscó a Hermione o a Draco para sentarse con ellos, pero no los encontró. No debía extrañarle, probablemente Hermione seguía con su terco orgullo y Draco alentándola para apartarla de ellos.

Suspirando se sentó con dos chicos que también eran parte del equipo – tengo entendido que tienen varias clases con Hermione ¿la han visto?

Ambos chicos negaron –no llegó a historia. Pero Helen me dijo que en la clase de cálculo Hermione y Malfoy armaron una escena.

-¿Una escena?

-Sí. Creo que Malfoy se sentía mal y Hermione lo quiso ayudar; pero el canalla terminó gritándole y ambos salieron de la clase, pero cada uno por su lado.

Ron se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Ya era justo. –Alcanzó a escuchar que una chica decía desde la mesa detrás de él. –La monjita cree que puede acaparar al chico más guapo del colegio, pero está claro que él ya se ha fastidiado de ella.

Por un momento creyó que había entendido mal. Nadie hablaría así de Hermione, mucho menos insinuando que ella y Draco tenían algo. Además Hermione nunca pensaría en tomar los hábitos… ¿O sí?

-Los chicos como Malfoy no salen con aburridas nerds como ella –finalizó la desconocida como si zanjara una verdad universal.

Ronald se quedó helado. ¡Sí que hablaban de su amiga! Intentó pensar en algo rápido y mordaz que decir, pero apenas se le ocurrió una gran idea, las puertas del comedor se abrieron dramáticamente.

Por ellas entraron tomados de la mano la líder de las porristas y su amigo Harry.

Imposible pronosticar que noticia del día tomaría más importancia entre los alumnos del colegio Hogwarts.

.

Hermione llegó llorando a su casa.

¡Draco había sido muy injusto! ¡Ella solo quería ayudarle!

Afortunadamente sus padres no se encontraban, porque no sentía la fuerza para explicarles porque razón había llegado a casa tan temprano.

Decidió que por esta vez le vendría bien estar sola en la comodidad de su hogar.

Pero después de medio litro de helado y una dosis de 'lo que el viento se llevó', seguía sintiéndose miserable y muy, muy dolida. Necesitaba salir y olvidarse de Draco.

No podía hablar a Harry porque seguramente estaría siendo succionado por Romilda. Y tampoco a Ron porque… bueno, porque él nunca había sido bueno para consolarla (Como aquella ocasión en que se cayó de la bicicleta y Ronald preguntó si podía repetirlo porque se lo había perdido)

Se asustó cuando comprendió que su vida social ascendía a la pequeña cantidad de tres personas.

Bueno, cuatro si contaba a Víktor. Podría llamarlo nuevamente...

Mala idea. ¿Qué tendría un universitario que ver con problemas de colegio?

O bien debería considerar hacer una tregua con Romilda, tal vez de este modo le prestara a Harry...

Una idea peor.

Aunque estaba Ginny también, pero seguramente seguiría en la escuela y siendo hermana de Ron, la verdad es que no quería inmiscuirla mucho. Además evidentemente sentía algo por Harry y lo más probable es que estuviera deprimidísima por la novia del muchacho; y sería ella quien terminara consolando a la pelirroja.

Mejor iría a dar una vuelta al parque que más le gustaba. Tal vez arrojar migas a los patos aminorara un poco la repentina sensación de soledad.

.

¿Qué rayos pasó?

No podía explicárselo. O más bien no quería aceptarlo.

Eso sí ¡seguía furioso! Y no precisamente con Hermione; claro que no. Estaba enojado consigo mismo… aunque se había desquitado con la persona menos indicada.

Era la primera discusión fuerte que tenían, porque seguramente Hermione estaría furiosa; sino dolida, y eso lo hacía sentirse más furioso.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan imbécil?

¿Ahora qué razones le daría a Hermione?

¿Qué le diría? ¿Que se había dado cuenta de que sentía algo por ella y que se molestó tanto porque sintió el repentino deseo de besarla hasta la inconsciencia?

Estaba actuando como un idiota.

Intentó por todos los medios controlarse y ponerle un alto a sus inicuos pensamientos pero le resultaba imposible cuando recordaba la risa de Hermione, o el aroma de su perfume. Mucho más difícil si recordaba la esbeltez de sus piernas en natación, o la redondez de sus…

Alto ahí.

Era un cerdo. ¿Cómo podía estar pensando así de Hermione? Ella no era como las otras chicas. Hermione era buena, leal, entregada, inteligente, apasionada…

Debía controlarse si no quería odiarse más a sí mismo.

Con coraje pisó el acelerador y metió la velocidad a su automóvil, esperando que con el subidón de adrenalina desahogara sus bajos instintos de un modo más sano.

Uno que no involucrara la imagen de la castaña y sus labios.

De acuerdo, esto no funcionaría.

Tomó la salida por la avenida noroeste. Visitaría a una de sus '_amigas'_ e intentaría por un momento olvidarse de ella.

Eso era lo mejor.

**.**

**Próximo Capítulo: Me gustas, Hermione Granger.**


	9. Me gustas, Hermione Granger

**¡Hola! Gracias a las personas que se ha tomado la molestia de dejarme un review; si siguen así, tal vez suba un capítulo más pronto de lo que creen... :D **

**Bienvenidas a mis nuevas lectoras, y sobretodo a quienes me siguen desde hace muchos años, sin ustedes esta loca licenciada no estaría escribiendo. Les quiero :D**

**Y les recuerdo nuevamente que habrá de todo por aquí. Por lo pronto, ¡disfruten el capítulo! Y sean pacientes, que sin drama no hay pasión, y sin pasión, no hay amor que se disfrute...**

**Capítulo Nueve: Me gustas, Hermione Granger**

* * *

Los días siguientes fueron muy difíciles para Hermione, porque por primera vez no tenía amigos con quienes sentarse en la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo. Si no fuera por la hermana de Ron; ella estaría tan sola como un chucho.

-No puedo creer que siga saliendo con esa –dijo Ginny un día, como si fuera el ultraje más terrible del mundo. Harry y Romilda estaban sentados en la mesa de los más populares jugadores de futbol y parecían estarla pasando genial.

-Si te molesta tanto, deberías dejar de mirarlos –murmuró Hermione mientras comenzaba a resolver algunos problemas lineales.

-¿Y perderme el 'romance del año'? –contestó la pelirroja casi ofendida.

-Uhm –Hermione mordió una manzana mientras tomaba su borrador.

Draco no le había buscado para reconciliarse, y Hermione no pensaba hacerlo. ¿Por qué siempre era quien daba la iniciativa? Además esa ocasión ella había sido la única ofendida.

Que más daba. Podía soportarlo; no lo necesitaba después de todo.

Aunque no estaba muy segura de que hacer con las dos entradas que tenía para el festival de cine clásico que compró desde principios de año pensando en ir con Draco – ¿Te gusta el cine de arte?

-Créeme que no, Hermione –le contestó la pelirroja rápidamente, saludó a una de sus amigas y pronto se pusieron a hablar mal de Romilda Vane.

Hermione giró los ojos. Aunque tal vez sería buena idea invitar a Víktor. Vamos que no era lo típico que una mujer invitara al hombre, ¿pero que más daba? Claro que primero podía tratar con Ronald puesto que era el único que mantenía un trato cordial con ella.

-¡Hey, Hermione! –la saludó Ron a los lejos con una enorme sonrisa.

La estudiosa joven devolvió el saludo con la mano… y después vio con tristeza como el pelirrojo iba directo a sentarse con Harry y su nuevo grado de popularidad.

-Mi hermano es un idiota –replicó Ginny pausando su conversación lo suficiente para zanjar el punto.

Hermione siguió mirando el punto en donde Ron se había sentado, pero se encontró con la mirada verde de Harry. Este inclinó la cabeza cortésmente, pero ella prefirió volver su vista a sus apuntes.

Ginny tenía razón: no podía creer que Harry siguiera saliendo con esa.

Había intentado por todos los medios no toparse; ni hablar con Harry más que para lo estrictamente necesario, sobre todo porque no quería acarrearle problemas a su naciente relación.

De acuerdo, que no aceptara a su novia, no quería decir que ella le arruinaría la vida.

Y es que Romilda conocía demasiada gente como para poder hacerle la vida imposible a Hermione el resto del ciclo escolar.

No que le tuviese miedo, pero quedarse encerrada en los baños de las mujeres hasta tarde no era algo que disfrutase.

Menos mal que Draco no se había enterado, porque de ser así estarían rodando cabezas. Pensar en él la puso más triste aun.

El único que parecía comprenderla en esas complicadas circunstancias era Víktor. Si pudiera encontrar el modo de agradecerle por escucharla desahogarse….

La última clase del día la compartía con Draco y para su desgracia con Romilda Vane.

Y como si no fuera suficiente, la cereza del pastel es que era la clase de educación física.

-Sé que este año van a estar muy ocupados pensando en lo que harán el resto de sus vidas. –Les dijo el guapísimo profesor Wood, quien entró como internó y terminó quedándose con el puesto –Por lo mismo se me ha ocurrido que jugar quemados les vendrá bien para canalizar su estrés.

Obviamente había olvidado como era ser un adolescente.

-Y el último que quedé librará la prueba bimestral.

De pronto todos se hallaron más interesados en el juego.

El profesor Wood formó al azar dos equipos y sacó unas cinco pelotas rojas, de esas que Hermione detestaba tanto.

¿Qué haría ahora? Usualmente era Draco el que la rescataba de cada bola; pero ahora estaba en el otro lado del gimnasio coqueteando descaradamente con Susan Bones. Supuso que tendría que esquivarlas por ella misma si quería exentarse del examen bimestral.

No corrió con tanta suerte.

-¡Se supone que las esquives, Granger! –se burló divertida la novia de Harry. Sus amigas le aplaudieron el comentario.

Hermione se abstuvo de hacerle una seña obscena mientras abandonaba la cancha. De todas formas tenía pensado estudiar para la prueba escrita.

-Igual que tú, Vane –le replicó poco después cierto millonario, justo cuando la pelota que lanzó alcanzó la espalda de la líder de porristas.

Hermione sonrió desde las gradas buscando la mirada de su amigo, pero Draco tenía su atención de nuevo en la chica Bones. Por lo visto rápidamente volvió a su asunto de no hacer las paces.

Al menos supo por un ínfimo segundo que le seguía importando; lo que no tenía sentido alguno, ya no comprendía porque razón no se hablaban como antes.

Su teléfono vibró repentinamente en su bolsillo. Se obligó a apartar la vista de Draco y se emocionó cuando leyó que Víktor pasaría por ella al colegio.

Finalmente su día comenzó a mejorar.

Pronto el juego concluyó y el ganador fue Draco tras vencer a Cormac. Después de eso el profesor les hizo a todos correr diez vueltas al gimnasio para finalmente desearles un grandioso fin de semana.

Hermione se apresuró a las duchas, no queriendo dejar a Víktor esperarla demasiado tiempo. Por fortuna estuvo lista pronto, aunque tenía que ver que ella era una chica de simples jeans y camisas a cuadros que tan de moda estaban (la única moda que ella vestía por cierto)

Cuando pasó cerca de Romilda Vane, esta le metió un _casual_ empujón, pero Hermione la ignoró con la frente muy en alto.

Al salir su sorpresa fue que estaba Harry esperándola.

Vio las llaves del auto de su padre en su mano y entonces la golpeó la realidad: estaba ahí para recoger a su novia.

-Hermione, espera… –La detuvo.

-¿Qué quieres, Harry? –el empujón que acababa de darle Romilda no ayudó mucho para que estuviera en paz con quien se llamaba su amigo.

-Yo…

-¡Harry! –exclamó su novia apareciendo de pronto para plantarle un exagerado beso en la boca.

Hermione bufó molesta y se alejó de ahí a toda prisa, antes de dar la oportunidad al destino de ponerle a Draco enfrente.

Atravesó la escuela hasta llegar al estacionamiento, y ahí estaba esperándola Víktor tan fornido y maduro como siempre.

El ceño fruncido dio paso a una gran sonrisa mientras alcanzaba al varón que estaba cómodamente recargado en una motocicleta azul metálico.

-¿Y esto? –preguntó a modo de saludo.

Víktor se encogió de hombros –un amigo es tan aficionado a las motocicletas como yo, y me la ha prestado.

-¿Y eso por qué? –quiso saber evaluando con cautela la nave de dos ruedas.

-Quiero que hoy sea especial –dijo con intensidad tal, que Hermione se sintió ruborizar por completo. –Vamos, princesa. Que este príncipe está ansioso de llevarla en su corcel.

Hermione asintió emocionada mientras se colocaba el casco que Víktor le tendía.

Después de todo, solo se vivía una vez.

Mientras el universitario se montaba y subía a Hermione detrás. A unos cuantos metros a la derecha, un joven rubio miraba la escena con sus manos apretando con demasiada fuerza las llaves de su auto y los dedos de su acompañante.

-¿Draco? –preguntó con cautela Susan Bones con ojos como platos la escena donde Hermione se iba con un desconocido. – ¿Acaso Hermione acaba de…?

-Sube al auto –dijo cortante.

-¿Qué? Pero…

-¡Sube al maldito auto!

Susan Bones podía ser lo que quisieran, pero tampoco era una arrastrada y aunque el resto de su vida lamentaría este momento, se dio la vuelta con indignación –no lo haré si me lo pides así…

-Bien –Draco subió a su vehículo y sin importarle se alejó de ahí dejándola boquiabierta. Metió velocidad, pero ya no los alcanzó.

No podía creerlo.

¿Por qué le había costado tanto decir las palabras: '_me gustas, Hermione Granger, y por eso estoy enojad_o'?

Era simplemente ridículo.

Necesitaba un cigarro. Frenó en una gasolinera después de media hora de manejar sin sentido. Compró una cajetilla, no le pidieron identificación porque nadie se imaginaría que un menor de edad pudiera tener semejante auto, y fumó un pitillo mientras maldecía al gorila con el que se había ido Hermione.

Si se hubiera disculpado por gritarle frente a la clase; ella no se hubiera visto en la necesidad de aceptar el aventón de un desconocido.

Todo era su culpa.

.

Harry quedó desorientado con el escandaloso beso de Romilda. Esto de tener como novia a la porrista principal de Hogwarts estaba resultando más una maldición que una bendición.

Además extrañaba el tiempo compartido con sus amigos y sus fines de semana libres de mujeres en el taller mecánico de su padrino, mientras veían un partido de baloncesto.

Y también Hermione seguía sin perdonarle que saliera con Romilda.

Lo que le daba coraje, es que su amiga fuera tan orgullosa como para dar su brazo a torcer; y que prefiriera mil veces sentarse sola en las clases que compartían a estar cerca de él; como si fuera un bicho raro o algo así.

Pero no solo eso, por lo visto se había distanciado de Malfoy, pero al parecer le había perdido la confianza como para buscarlo y contarle lo que le había hecho finalmente ese canalla.

-Harry, vamos a los cines esta tarde.

-Lo siento, tenemos el primer entrenamiento del año antes que empiece la temporada.

Romilda hizo un ridículo puchero. – ¡Pero casi no hemos salido, Harry! ¿No puedes cancelar?

Pero el capitán del equipo de basquetbol no era tan fácil de convencer como todo el mundo creía. –Sabes que es imposible... –Porque lo únicos que sabían que botones correctos apretar eran su amigos más cercanos… o el que le quedaba de amigo.

Debía arreglar las cosas con Hermione, así que mientras llevaba a una enfurruñada novia a su respectiva casa; él ya estaba mensajeando al equipo para cancelar el entrenamiento, prometiéndoles que a partir del lunes comenzarían un régimen más estricto para ganar la copa este año… y que por favor no le dijeran nada a Romilda.

.

Cuando le llegó el texto, Ronald Weasley suspiró lleno de alivio. Esa noche su madre prepararía el estofado que tanto le gustaba y que reservaba para ocasiones especiales, por lo que no podía perdérselo.

Su hermano mayor anunciaría hoy la fecha de su próxima boda con Fleur Delancour, una francesa que conoció en el banco para el que trabajaba cuando vivió en Europa, y su madre estaba a rebosar de estrés, porque a su parecer, era muy pronto.

-Tal vez sólo quiera la nacionalidad –sugirió Ginny a su madre. No es que fuera una mala chica, pero es que Bill era su hermano favorito y que una extranjera viniera a quitárselo, la llenaba de hostilidad y pensamientos pocos saludables para alguien de su edad.

-No digas tonterías, Gin –dijo Ron mientras veía entusiasmado como su madre picaba zanahorias a una velocidad digna de un chef de cinco estrellas –Fleur es encantadora y Bill es muy afortunado.

La señora Weasley vertió las zanahorias en la olla, murmurando cosas ininteligibles.

-Eso lo dices porque a ti te gusta ella –dijo la pelirroja más joven con burla.

-¡Claro que no!

-Claro que sí –contradijo la pelirroja sacándole la lengua a su hermano.

-Eres muy infantil, Ginevra Weasley. –Replicó Ron con superioridad.

-Solo tendrás una porción de estofado.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Dile, mamá! –acusó a su hermana.

-¿Quién es el infantil ahora? –finalizó Ginny con superioridad.

-Quiero que se comporten los dos. Bill recogerá en el aeropuerto a… a esa mujer y espero que ambos se comporten. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, mamá. –Dijeron ambos sacándose la lengua al segundo siguiente.

**.**

**Próximo Capítulo: La emoción del Primer Beso.**


	10. La emoción del Primer Beso

**Gracias Lady, mery, Kizy y P.D.C; este capítulo se sube hoy para ustedes :D**

**Capítulo Diez: La emoción del Primer Beso**

* * *

Víktor la llevó a comer a una barra de ensaladas y después la sorprendió llevándola a una fiesta por la universidad; lo que era el sueño de todo estudiante de preparatoria.

Por primera vez Hermione deseo llevar algo de ropa menos informal. –No creo estar vestida adecuadamente –murmuró mientras Víktor la ayudaba a descender de la moto. Sentía las mejillas súper rojas cuando una joven de edad universitaria pasó a su lado con un escotado mini vestido de lentejuelas plateadas.

-Para mí estás perfecta –murmuró Víktor antes de besarla sin preámbulo ni nada.

Hermione abrió los ojos primero con sorpresa, pero pronto los cerró y se permitió disfrutar de su primer beso. Bueno, el segundo si es que contaba el que Harry le dio cuando iban al Kínder, a insistencia de Lily Potter.

¿Qué rayos hacia pensando en eso cuando estaba siendo besada por un joven mayor que ella?

Pronto se olvidó de su amigo y disfrutó de la calidez que Víktor desprendía a través de su chaqueta, mientras la presionaba suavemente contra el asiento de la motocicleta.

Definitivamente esto no era como el de piquito que le dio el pequeño Harricito hace muchos años.

Aunque tampoco era como el de las películas que Hollywood producía.

Se separaron lentamente y el joven le sonrió con timidez, a pesar de que debía tener más experiencia en estas cosas. Hermione se preguntó si debía haber sido más arrojada y haber separado los labios como había escuchado a Ginny decir en esos días que habían estado comiendo juntas.

Que más daba. Acababa de ser besada por un guapo extranjero y estaba en paz con el mundo.

No dijeron nada, pero Víktor entrelazó sus dedos a los de ella y la guió hasta el edificio donde se estaba llevando a cabo la reunión.

El sonido de la música era moderado y el departamento aunque lleno, no estaba a reventar como en las películas. –Esas son las fiestas de los locos de primer año –bromeó Víktor mientras pasaban saludando gente y la presentaba como su novia.

Hermione sintió que su cara explotaría de felicidad, porque este era su primer novio (aunque hubiera preferido que se lo pidiera, pero tal vez eso era muy infantil de su parte, porque después de todo acababan de besarse) y porque por vez primera se sentía más femenina que nunca.

.

Harry llegó a la casa de los Granger, pero para su desencanto las luces estaban apagadas; signo evidente de que no había nadie en casa.

Bueno, pues tenía la resolución de hablar con Hermione y no se iría de ahí hasta lograrlo. Se sentó en su viejo automóvil y se dispuso a esperarla el tiempo que fuera necesario.

.

La cena estuvo espectacular y divertidísima cuando Molly Weasley y Fleur Delancour comenzaron a gritarse mutuamente, llegando al punto de arrojarse sus copas de vino la una a la otra. El señor Weasley tuvo que sujetar a su esposa y Bill murmuró sus despedidas y se llevó a su prometida de ahí.

-¡Es que es una presumida, Arthur! –gritó Molly fuera de sí. – ¡Bill cometerá un error al casarse con esa muchacha!

Y mientras estos discutían, Ron aprovechaba a rebañar la olla de la cena, y Ginny grababa la escena para mostrárselas a sus revoltosos hermanos gemelos que estudiaban en la Universidad de Texas.

-Esto les va a encantar.

.

A las diez, Víktor llevó a Hermione a su casa.

Cuando daban la vuelta en la esquina, la joven identificó de inmediato el carro de su amigo Harry. Saber que él estaría ahí la hizo sentirse nerviosa.

Víktor se estacionó ajeno al nerviosismo de su novia y esperó a que bajara –buenas noches, princesa.

-Buenas noches, Víktor –respondió con prontitud a un lado de la acera. Se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla y esperó a que el joven desapareciera para finalmente buscar a Harry.

Tal vez la espiaba desde las sombras.

Pero no. El chico se había quedado dormido en su auto, por lo que Hermione le tuvo que tocar la ventanilla. Que saliera con la chica más pesada de la escuela, no era motivo para dejarlo pasar ahí la noche entera.

-Hermione… –murmuró soñoliento bajando la ventanilla del copiloto.

-Hola, Harry –verlo con los ojos cargados, las gafas chuecas por la postura en que durmió, y la ropa arrugada de esperarla sentado, la conmovió de algún modo extraño. Abrió la puerta y se subió. – ¿Tienes mucho aquí?

-No –'_desde las siete'_ –llegué hace como una media hora, pero tenía tanto sueño que me he quedado dormido. ¿Van llegando?

Obviamente supuso que había salido con sus padres. Hermione no vio la necesidad de desmentirlo –algo así. ¿Qué ocurre, Harry? ¿Está todo bien?

El moreno se indagó a sí mismo por unos largos momentos. ¿Qué le había llevado realmente hasta ahí? ¿Su deseo de reparar las cosas? ¿Pero cómo? Porque no pensaba dejar a Romilda, no cuando dentro de unos meses llegaría la festividad de acción de gracias y Cho Chang probablemente vendría a la ciudad… ¿Entonces que hacía ahí?

-¿Harry…?

Había guardado silencio demasiado tiempo, así que se apresuró a contestar sin detenerse a pensar en sus palabras –te he extrañado, Hermione.

Y eran verdad; cada una de ellas.

Porque esta joven lo conocía mejor que cualquier otra chica. Con todo y sus manías, ella siempre sabía decir las palabras correctas, animarlo con el reto adecuado, aconsejarlo con lo mejor para su bienestar.

Y ahora él quería estar ahí para ella, porque si había discutido con Draco, él quería ser quien la consolara; porque eso es lo que eran: mejores amigos.

-¿Hablas en serio? –preguntó la joven tímidamente, pero sus ojos brillaban con ¿emoción? No. Eran lágrimas y el moreno casi quiso golpearse por haberse comportado como un canalla; exactamente lo que había acusado a Draco de ser.

-Más en serio que nunca. Reconozco que no debí portarme indiferente contigo si no te agrada Romilda.

-Basta, Harry. Porque tendré que reconocer que también he sido mala amiga, sino la peor.

-No he dicho que yo haya sido mal amigo –bromeó el joven con un asomo de risa en su voz.

-Pero lo has sido, Potter –dijo igualmente alzando la nariz como solo ella podía hacerlo al demostrar su resolución.

Harry asintió. –Vale. Pero no nos distanciemos por eso. Prometo que todo será como siempre.

Hermione quiso creerle, más faltaba la opinión de Romilda en todo esto. Pero por ahora ella se reconciliaría con su amigo y se aseguraría de que ninguna relación sentimental los separara.

Aunque nadie podía prever el futuro.

-¿Abrazo?

-No me iría de aquí si no me lo dieras, Mione.

.

El lunes siguiente llegó más contenta de lo normal.

Si le preguntaran la razón, ella podría darles dos. La primera es que se reconcilió con Harry y que este la había vuelto a llamar con el diminutivo que usaban cuando eran pequeños, ya que Hermione era muy largo de pronunciar para un pequeño de seis años. Y segundo es que había tenido su primer beso con un joven estupendo.

Víktor no la pudo ver el fin de semana, porque tenía que prepararse para unas difíciles pruebas y si quería conservar su beca debía aprobarlas con excelencia. Y aunque Hermione se decepcionó un poquito; fue lo mejor, ya que tuvo que cubrir a la asistente del consultorio dental de sus padres.

-Pareces flotar, Hermione –la saludó Ron con una sonrisa antes de la clase que les tocaba juntos. Iba junto a Harry y ya estaba al tanto de que sus amigos se llevaban bien nuevamente (un gran alivio para él dado que sentía un terrible golpe de culpa por no ponerse del lado de su amiga)

Se entretuvieron un rato con Ron, que les contó lo sucedió en la cena familiar –y mamá no ha parado de despotricar, literalmente, contra todo lo que le recuerde a Francia. ¡Hasta hizo que papá se deshiciera del finísimo vino de Córcega de 1972 que Fleur le obsequió! Claro que simplemente lo ocultó en su garaje.

-¿Pero con todo y lo acontecido siguen los planes de la boda?

Ron se encogió de hombros –supongo que sí. La verdad es que Fleur es preciosísima…

-Parece que alguien se ha enamorado –Harry alcanzó a bromear cuando Romilda hizo aparición. –Nos vemos en clase –se despidió antes de que pasara algo que arruinara su renovada amistad con Hermione. O que terminara su noviazgo con la capitana de las porristas.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Malfoy? –quiso saber Ron mientras se dirigían al salón.

La castaña lo miró con sospecha – ¿porque quieres saber?

Ronald se fingió muy indignado –Contrario a lo que todos parecen pensar, este atractivo pelirrojo se preocupa por ti.

-¡Aww! –exclamó Hermione dándole un abrazo.

-¡No en público, Hermione!

.

A la salida, la joven atravesó las puertas un poco preocupada porque Draco no se había aparecido en todo el día. Temía que una de esas sus padres decidieran obligarlo a estudiar donde ellos querían y se lo llevaran muy lejos de ahí.

Era momento de dejar de ser tan sentida y buscar a su amigo nuevamente.

Pero él la encontró primero cuando la joven caminaba hacia la parada de autobús.

Al principio no lo reconoció, porque estaba montado en una hermosa, y más grande que la que llevó Víktor, motocicleta deportiva color negro. ¿De cuándo a acá Draco tenía este vehículo?

-Sube, te llevaré a casa –le dijo con seriedad en cuanto quedó a su alcance. Llevaba puestos unos lentes de aviador, pero no eran suficientes para ocultar la mandíbula apretada.

-Pero…

-Dado que te encanta subirte a estos trastos he comprado uno –le contestó cortante, pero dándole la mano para ayudarla a subir.

¿Obedecer o continuar peleados?

Hermione asintió y se sentó detrás de Draco. En cuanto el chico arrancó con demasiada velocidad, tuvo que aferrarse a él rodeándole la cintura para no salir volando en la primera curva.

Pero mientras la chica se mordía el labio para no gritar con pánico, Draco mantenía canalizada toda su ira en el camino, pero toda su concentración en el suave y menudo cuerpo de Hermione que se pegaba a su espalda, mandando ligeras corrientes de placer porque con cada vuelta, la joven se acercaba más a él.

'_Es tu amiga con un…'_ Se obligó a pensar el resto del camino.

En efecto era su amiga y él no sería quien rompiera la única relación sólida de su vida.

Lo mejor sería guardar silencio sobre lo que sentía; porque si ese era el costo de mantener a Hermione Jane Granger a su lado, pagaría el precio.

**.**

**Suspiro con Draco... ¿Y si hacemos Dramione la historia? Opinen.**

**Próximo Capítulo: 31 de Octubre.**


	11. 31 de Octubre (Parte I)

**¡Hola! ¡Vaya que me metí en problemas el capítulo anterior! Agradezco que cada uno reaccionara del modo en que lo hizo, y debo decir que me sorprende que haya tantos seguidores Dramione leyendo _Friends Forever_. **

** Leer cada review despertó en mí varias emociones y les agradezco por lograrlo.**

**Quiero expresar una vez más que AMO la pareja HG/HP; pero que mi debilidad son HG/DM y si juntas ambas para hacer un triángulo amoroso: ¡será definitivamente mi fic!**

**He estado pensando y llegué a la conclusión de que lo más maravilloso de escribir fanfiction, es provocar sentimientos y diversas emociones a lo largo de una historia. De modo que hoy podamos amar a un personaje y odiarlo mañana; reír con sus bromas y llorar de tristeza; emocionarte por sus actos o desilusionarte por ellos; porque después de todo, los mejores personajes son los que tienen matices de imperfección.**

**Así que aunque aún no tengo decidida una pareja estable para el final; sepan que cada letra que tecleo y hora invertida, están dedicadas a ustedes, amigos lectores.**

**Por favor sigan sintiéndose libres de odiarme o amarme; de leerme o eliminarme; que yo continuaré escribiendo y siempre las puertas estarán abiertas para quien quiera unirseme a los confines de mi imaginación.**

**Con cariño, el siguiente capítulo.**

**Capítulo Once: 31 de Octubre (Parte I)**

* * *

Habían transcurrido varias semanas tan rápidamente que ya estaban en Octubre, pero no tan veloces para un joven llamado Draco Malfoy.

-¿Qué miras? –quiso saber Hermione alzándose de puntitas para ver sobre el hombro de su amigo.

Se encontraban en el festival de cine, que se llevaba a cabo una semana antes que la noche de brujas. Draco quería ver algunas películas de horror, por lo que rebuscaba en los puestos algo que lo tentara lo suficiente para adquirirlo y ampliar su colección.

-He encontrado películas japonesas –contestó vagamente, mientras movía uno tras otro los videos de la enorme caja de cartón.

-Apresúrate porque dentro de diez minutos proyectarán esa película extranjera de la que todo el mundo está hablando y no quiero perdérmela.

-¿Aceptan tarjetas de débito? –preguntó al encargado del puesto.

-Sí, señor –era un chino bajito, pero cuya pronunciación era más que perfecta.

-Entonces cóbrame esto –dijo alzando la pesada caja hasta el mostrador. –Y has que me las envíen a esta dirección.

Mientras el hombrecillo llevaba a cabo la operación, Hermione preguntó – ¿desde cuándo manejas tarjetas de presentación?

El rubio se encogió de hombros –desde que es más fácil que estar rellenando formularios con la misma dirección. –Tomó de las manos de Hermione el refresco de naranja para darle un sorbo. –Puaj ¿No pudiste pedirlo de limón?

La castaña le arrebató el vaso –compra el tuyo.

-¡Pero si lo he pagado yo! –exclamó el rubio recibiendo su tarjeta platino de vuelta. Seguía con su mal humor, pero usualmente lo guardaba para la soledad… o sus 'amigas'.

Sobre Víktor… bueno…

Antes de que Hermione le diera la noticia, Draco se lo impidió diciendo _"Por mi salud mental, por favor, por favor" _Recalcó _"No me digas nada del gorila con el que sales"._

Hermione se sintió un poco herida, pero aceptó a sabiendas de que Draco hablaba muy enserio. Y cabe decir que lo comprendía porque siendo hijo único como era, el rubio mantenía una ligera tendencia a ser demasiado posesivo. Y aunque le pidió que devolviera la motocicleta, porque le parecía peligrosa e innecesaria, Draco se negó, alegando que le había cogido el gusto a manejarla.

Afortunadamente la menor de los Weasley estaba más que ansiosa y emocionada de prestarle un oído para charlar sobre estas cosas de chicas. Y este, nombrado por ella misma, desahogo le evitaría tener que someterse al interrogatorio de Ron y Harry; uno por chismoso, el otro por sobreprotector.

A veces los chicos eran taaan fáciles de leer…

Mientras caminaba junto a Draco para llegar a la sala de proyección, le preguntó sobre los planes para el treinta y uno de Octubre.

-Dado que el año pasado me prohibiste ir a arrojar huevos a la casa de la comadreja; tenía pensado que viéramos películas de terror en mi casa.

Casa no era una palabra suficiente para describir la mansión de los Malfoy. A las afueras de la ciudad se encontraba esa propiedad de frondosas hectáreas, alberca olímpica y garaje más grande que el mismísimo hogar de Hermione.

-¿Tu madre sigue conservando esos pavos blancos? –aunque eran muy cercanos, Draco prefería mil veces pasar el rato en casa de Hermione a estar en la suya, donde nunca sabrías en que momento aparecería su madre a fisgonear.

Y que decir que Hermione lo prefería así.

-Desafortunadamente.

-Harry y Ron irán a la fiesta que darán las amigas de Romilda… –Draco no le preguntaría sobre los planes de esos dos ni en un millón de años, pero Hermione sabía que lo hacía internamente; sobre todo para saber si necesitaría un tanque de palomitas para satisfacer al pelirrojo.

-Me llegó la invitación –comentó como si nada, permitiéndole pasar a su asiento primero.

-_Oh_ –ella no fue invitada y no que quisiera, pero dolía ser excluida.

-Tal vez quieras ir a aventarles huevos. Conozco a unas personas con las que…

Hermione se tapó los oídos –no quiero ser oyente de tus fechorías, Draco.

El rubio rio antes de silenciarse porque la película comenzó a correr.

.

En cuestión de un pestañeo llegó el tan famoso día festivo. Y en la casa de los Granger había un pequeño conflicto; la joven que allí vivía iba saliendo cuando su novio iba llegando.

-¿No te dijo tu madre que pasaría por ti a las siete?

No. La señora Granger, ocupada como siempre estaba, había olvidado por completo pasarle el recado a su hija.

¿Y ahora que hacía?

Hermione revisó la hora en su reloj. En estos momentos Draco ya debiera estarla esperando; con su selección especial de películas de terror, y con las palomitas que tanto le gustaban a ella; incluso tal vez esa cerveza de mantequilla que Draco siempre hace traer desde algún país que probablemente la joven nunca conocerá.

Pero ahora eso parecía imposible, dado que su nueva posición como novia de alguien le obligaba a hacer cosas diferentes a las que hacía con anterioridad. Consideró por una milésima de segundo, llevar a Víktor con ella y Draco, pero el rubio le había dicho claramente que no quería saber nada de él.

Sabía que la mejor opción era explicarle a Víktor la situación, ¡pero era su primer novio! Y además ¿Cuándo iba a encontrar un caballero así?

Esperaba que Draco fuera comprensivo por esta vez.

.

Harry miraba a Ron ponerse ebrio por primera vez, y no sabía si reírse o preocuparse. De lo que si estaba seguro, es que ni de loco lo llevaría a la casa de la señora Weasley, definitivamente pasaría la noche en su casa.

Curiosamente, y dado por el carácter de su amigo, Harry supuso que Ron sería de esos borrachos que son escandalosos y arman la pelea cada vez que pueden, sin embargo ahí estaba demostrando todo lo contrario: que era de los que se ponen a cantar canciones y a hacer el ridículo de un modo alegre y bonachón.

Aunque una vez que recordara, si es que lo hacía, el striptease que estaba haciendo sobre la mesa mientras sonaba una canción de una tal Lady algo, sabría que se arrepentiría y juraría no tomar una sola gota de alcohol en la vida. Además él le recordaría que eso era malo para su rendimiento deportivo.

Aunque hoy era día libre e incluso él tenía un par de cervezas encima.

-¿Verdad que sí, Harry?

-Por supuesto –contestó con seguridad, aunque dándose cuenta de que no sabía de qué rayos estaban hablando.

Su novia se veía demasiado bien en ese escotado vestido que resaltaba sus piernas bien torneadas, y que aclaraba su piel haciéndola brillar. Y tenerla sentada en su regazo no ayudaba mucho para seguir portándose como un caballero.

Romilda le sonrió apreciativamente y se inclinó para besarlo apasionadamente. Harry respondió totalmente, dado que a sus diecisiete empezaba a sentir los deseos de los hombres, ¿qué más podía hacer?

-Vamos a hacerlo esta noche –murmuró ella, recalcando esto último a lo que Harry acababa acordado de hacer.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos; llenos de inseguridad y sorpresa –este…

Pero la porrista lo silenció al sentarse a horcajadas sobre él y profundizar su beso; y llevar los labios a su cuello.

Harry suspiró derrotado.

Después de todo, en algún momento debía hacerlo, ¿cierto?

Tal vez en el futuro contara a sus nietos que perdió su virginidad con la líder de las porristas del instituto.

.

_-Gracias, Draco. Eres el mejor amigo y prometo… No. ¡Juro que te lo recompensaré con creces!_

Había dicho Hermione justo antes de cortarle la llamada.

Por primera vez experimentaba esta sensación de vacío en once años. La última ocasión fue cuando antes de conocer a Hermione, sus padres le dejaron pasar acción de gracias en compañía de su nana; mientras que ellos se iban a una fiesta a la que poderosos empresarios acudirían.

Pero ¿Qué más podía haber hecho que aceptar?

Él no se iba a rebajar para suplicar a una chica que por favor no le dejara plantado. Y además, muy para su desazón, Hermione había expresado su condición muy bien: eran amigos.

Y él lo acababa de demostrar siendo comprensivo.

'_Pero que idiota soy'_ Pensó restregándose la cara con ambas manos.

Se levantó de la silla alta de la cocina, donde usualmente la servidumbre desayunaba, comía y cenaba. Desde que planearan pasar la noche ahí, él había despedido a los sirvientes y se había predispuesto a elaborar las palomitas de maíz él, esperando sorprender a Hermione con tarea tan simple.

En verdad que ahora se sentía imbécil.

Riéndose sin humor de sí mismo; pronto dejó paso a la ira y aventó la sartén caliente contra la pared.

Esto era mejor que lamentarse.

-Al diablo con todo –gruñó apagando la hornilla y largándose de ahí.

Cogió su cartera y las llaves de su auto para dirigirse al único lugar que podría hacerle olvidar a esa castaña que únicamente era su amiga.

.

-Estás preciosa, Hermione.

Víktor siempre sabia como hacerla sentirse en las nubes, a pesar de tener un carácter calmado, para Hermione era como un brillante día soleado, de esos que tanto disfrutaba en invierno.

Además de que se veía muy masculino con ese atuendo, y los zapatos finos de piel eran parecidos a los que tenía Draco…

Una punzada de culpabilidad se asentó incómodamente en su pecho, pero fue opacada cuando Víktor la rodeó con un solo brazo y la besó ligeramente en los labios.

-¿A dónde vamos? –le preguntó como una chiquilla en una tienda de dulces.

-Pensé que sería divertido ir a pedir dulces… –el rostro desconcertado de Hermione lo hizo reír –por supuesto que no, pero he pensado en que podríamos ir a una fiesta a la que me han invitado. Es en la casa de unos tipos ricos. Un amigo mío conoce al chico este y dice que sus fiestas son la cúspide de los eventos.

Hermione asintió más relajada. Afortunadamente Víktor le había dado algunos minutos para que pudiera cambiarse de ropa puesto que no quería repetir la incomodidad de la vez anterior. La distancia era considerable, pero por esa razón Víktor llevaba un automóvil rentado para la ocasión.

-No deja de sorprenderme las distancias de aquí –le comentó en el trayecto mientras viraba por el que definitivamente era un cruce que guiaba a una de las zonas ricas de la ciudad.

A Hermione comenzaba a preocuparle que Víktor gastara demasiado en las salidas con ella; porque después de todo, él era un estudiante de intercambio y por lo que sabía, eran usualmente personas con presupuestos limitados. Estaba al tanto de que su novio tenía una beca deportiva, ¿pero cómo cubriría sus gastos mayores? –no me has dicho a que se dedican tus padres, Víktor.

El joven le respondió sin apartar la vista del camino –política.

De acuerdo, eso podría explicar un poco los gastos de Víktor.

-Pero hace años que no hablo con ellos. Aunque no lo he necesitado –le explicó como si nada. –Verás, Hermione. En mi país soy un deportista de alto rendimiento. –Hermione hubiera querido preguntar entonces que hacía aquí, pero el joven se le adelantó –algún día las articulaciones se desgastaran y no he querido depender de eso solamente. Es por eso que estoy estudiando una carrera.

¿A qué Víktor era perfecto?

La casa de la fiesta era hermosa, y ya estaba atiborrada con automóviles de lujo y personas. Algunas chicas parecían más jóvenes que Hermione, pero vestían como más adultas; con stilettos exageradamente altos y faldas extraordinariamente cortas.

Se agarró a los dedos de Víktor con más fuerza, no sabiendo que le esperaba el resto de la noche.

**.**

**Próximo Capítulo: 31 de Octubre (Parte II)**


	12. 31 de Octubre (Parte II)

**Lamento la demora. Es que la semana pasada me dediqué a terminar mi fic Harmony llamado 'De Tinieblas en la oscuridad' porque ya llevaba demasiado tiempo arrastrándolo (si quieren lo leen y me escriben un bonito review -también hay Dramione en esa historia)**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, y espero volver a mis prontas actualizaciones, claro que no olviden escribirme! :D Nos leemos en estos días.**

**Capítulo Doce: 31 de Octubre (Parte II)**

* * *

-Tu fiesta es una mierda, Zabini –le dijo Draco mientras hacia un gesto de asco al dar un trago a su tercer vaso de plástico –si hubiera querido tequila barato, hubiera ido a la fiesta de las porristas de la escuela.

El alto y moreno joven, hijo de descendientes italianos y único heredero de un imperio de comunicaciones, era amigo de Draco Malfoy. Aunque asistían a diferentes escuelas, fue inevitable no conocerse al asistir a los mismos eventos a los que iban sus padres.

-¿Creías que desperdiciaría mis mejores licores en ebrios como estos? –se burló con desdén. Probablemente era el único en la enorme casa con un vaso de vidrio. –No tienen saciedad y la mayoría no sabría distinguir entre un buen whisky y un aguardiente.

-Pero sí nosotros –intervino Theodore Nott. Este era un joven altísimo, blanco y atractivo. Su cabellera negra y sus vibrantes ojos azules, combinados con su encantadora sonrisa y su desorbitante cuenta millonaria lo hacía demasiado atractivo en la comunidad de solteros codiciables y futuros buenos partidos.

-Con la velocidad a la que están bebiendo, dentro de poco no distinguirán una falda de un pantalón –se burló el anfitrión sin molestarse por sus comentarios. –Por cierto, Draco… ¿Recuerdas a los nuevos ricos?

El rubio negó con la cabeza –no y tampoco me interesa.

-Es una pena, porque Pansy dijo que te conoce de cuando iban al kínder…

Un vago y lejano recuerdo salió del olvido – ¿Pansy Parkinson? ¿Blanca, pelo negro y nariz chistosa? Al menos es como la recuerdo.

-Yo no la describiría de ese modo –replicó Blaise –es en verdad una preciosidad.

-Todo lo que use faldas es precioso para ti –se burló Theo.

Draco rió en aprobación. –Por ahora no tengo interés. Tal vez sea hora de probar nuevos campos.

-¿Te volverás gay?

Giró los ojos –no seas idiota.

-Lo que quiere decir Draco es que le ha llegado el amor y piensa en mantener una relación estable –explicó Theo –lo que a mi parecer es absolutamente ridículo, habiendo mujeres con potencial por doquier.

-¿Algún ejemplo? –inquirió Zabini.

-Esa castaña de por allá. Me parece haberla visto antes –el joven Nott agitó su vaso.

El rubio se puso de pie para ver mejor hacia donde señalaba Theodore. Cerca de la tornamesa del DJ, bailando con el gorila de Krum, estaba Hermione.

Estrujó el vaso sin importarle que el líquido se derramara por sus dedos.

Sus amigos observaron con una sonrisa torcida la reacción de Draco, y Zabini dijo –nunca imaginé que viviría para ver a un Malfoy actuar así por un capricho…

Error.

En menos de un segundo Draco se giró y estampó la espalda de Theo contra la pared, para sisear con brusquedad –no vuelvas a decir que Hermione es un capricho.

-Tranquilo, Malfoy –intervino Theodore tomándole del brazo con firmeza. –No queremos que se haga un escándalo por nada. Aquí no hay nada que ver –les dijo a los curiosos que estaban cerca de ellos –solo están borrachos.

El moreno y el rubio se miraron con desprecio por algunos segundos más. Lentamente Draco soltó a Blaise, antes de darse la vuelta e irse en la dirección a donde estaba Hermione.

Había exagerado al reaccionar así, pero es que Zabini solía hablar en los momentos menos indicados. Por el bien de los negocios familiares, ya se disculparía con él, porque no deseaba que su padre le recriminara si se enteraba sobre su arrebato por una chica que no beneficiaba en nada sus riquezas.

-¡Draco! –saludó Hermione sorprendida cuando el rubio tocó su hombro para dar a conocer su presencia.

-¿Te sorprende encontrarme? –comprobó con satisfacción que era más alto que el gorila que la acompañaba.

-¿Cómo…? ¡No! quiero decir… sí un poco. – ¡Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, qué vergüenza! Aun se sentía mal por haber dejado a Draco plantado. –Este es Víktor –se apresuró a presentarle a su novio.

-Un placer. –El búlgaro se apresuró a tenderle la mano.

-No deberías estar bebiendo, Hermione –dijo Draco cruzándose de brazos y dejando al universitario con la mano colgando. –Vamos, te llevaré a casa.

-Por supuesto que no –se opuso molesta ante la poca educación de su amigo. –No he bebido nada y además he venido con él –señaló a Víktor –y me iré con él.

-Vale. Si es lo que quieres…

Frunciendo el ceño Hermione se acercó a él, y pronto se tapó la nariz – ¡apestas a alcohol y me reclamas porque supuestamente yo estoy bebiendo!

-No estoy ebrio –insistió a pesar de que sus ojos estaban vidriosos y que era consciente de que iba por su tercer vaso de licor barato. Pero se sentía bien, eso era apenas nada.

-Lo estás. Y no te dejaré que manejes en este estado. –Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, y Draco encontró eso extremadamente sexy. –Sé que acabamos de llegar, Víktor, pero ¿crees que podamos llevarlo a casa?

-Me encanta cuando hablas así –murmuró Draco escuchando el tono de madre mandona que empleó la castaña. Le pasó un brazo por encima, ignorando la mirada que le lanzó el búlgaro.

La joven giró los ojos, pero no hizo ningún intento de sacárselo de encima. Sin embargo si que le sonrió a Víktor cuando este asintió comprensivo. Tan pronto como llegaron a sus automóviles, se presentó la disyuntiva de quien se iba con quien.

-No sé manejar con velocidades –se disculpó la chica.

-Yo te enseñaré, Hermione –dijo Draco sujetándose la cabeza. El aire frío había activado los efectos del alcohol.

La joven lo ignoró – ¿te parece si te llevas el auto de Draco y yo me voy en el tuyo? Nos reunimos en mi casa.

Víktor aceptó convencido (el automóvil del amigo de Hermione era una preciosidad) pero preguntó si debía llevarse al rubio con él.

-Yo me voy con ella –su necedad no se disipaba ni con todo el tequila del mundo.

-Será más fácil si se va conmigo –quiso dar a entender que necesitaba darle una charla a Draco sobre lo inadecuado de beber en exceso.

Víktor de pronto no parecía muy contento, pero con tal de tener a la joven satisfecha accedió a todo.

.

-Vamos, Harry… –insistió Romilda por tercera vez esa noche.

El joven Potter no solía beber, pero los nervios pudieron más que él y accedió a tomar una cerveza más. Si esta iba a ser su noche, necesitaba un poco de valor. ¿Cómo lo conseguía Draco? Vale. Él no contaba porque más que valor era arrogancia la de Malfoy.

Pero una más siguió a otra, y después a otra y de pronto ya no supo de que se estaba riendo.

Dócil por la cantidad de alcohol en su sangre, se dejó guiar por la líder de las porristas a las habitaciones de arriba.

'_¿Quién tenía escaleras giratorias en su casa?'_ Se preguntó risiblemente en su estado de ebriedad.

Entraron a una pequeña habitación decorada ridículamente, llena de fetiches en las paredes y saturada de peluches y cojines.

De pronto sintió un empujón en el pecho, y cayó sentado sobre la cama. No tuvo tiempo de acomodar sus gafas, cuando sintió unos labios presionándose con los suyos desesperadamente.

Un '_glump'_ salió de su boca cuando una lengua alcanzó sus amígdalas; parecía que de un momento a otro moriría ahogado. Usando sus debilitadas fuerzas empujó a su atacante para sólo poder decir –espe… –antes de ser asaltado de nuevo.

Siendo hombre como era, pronto su cuerpo reaccionó a la pericia de una chica que solía proclamarse virgen y se dejó llevar por esa noche, no teniendo idea de que al día siguiente se acordaría absolutamente de nada.

.

-No me parece gracioso lo que dices –dijo Hermione tratando de controlar su ira hacia Draco.

Pero el joven iba carcajeándose de quien sabe cuanta cosa – ¡Sales con un gorila! ¿Dónde lo conociste? ¿En el zoológico?

Hermione sintió sus orejas arder, porque exactamente fue donde conoció a su actual y primer novio. –Eso no te incumbe y no me parece divertido que te burles de Víktor. –Frenó bruscamente en un semáforo.

-Ay –masculló el copiloto sosteniéndose en el tablero –ten más cuidado.

-Tendré todo el cuidado que me dé la gana –gruñó Hermione esperando a que cambiase la luz roja.

-Sí que estás enojada…

-¿Qué no se nota? –respondió amargamente viendo el desfile interminable de niños y adultos disfrazados recorriendo las calles.

Guardaron silencio mientras volvía a poner el auto en marcha.

-Lo siento –Hermione no pudo evitar ablandarse primero. –Es solo que… Olvídalo, es tonto.

-Nada es tonto viniendo de ti –murmuró Draco.

-Es que… bueno. Es la primera vez que alguien me considera lo suficientemente atractiva para salir y…

-Eres hermosa –la interrumpió Malfoy yéndose de lengua. Efectos del alcohol…

Hermione sintió ruborizarse una vez más esa noche –pero que tú me lo digas no cuenta porque eres mi amigo, y estas obligado a decirlo. –Un stop se cruzó en su camino y Hermione lo respetó, permitiendo el paso a los peatones.

-Lo digo en serio –su voz salió como un grave ronquido que erizó la piel de Hermione Granger.

La chica volteó a verlo con curiosidad. Nunca antes había escuchado a Draco hablarle así. Era el tono que solía usar cuando quería poner a la empleada guapa de alguna cafetería nerviosa, o a la dependienta de alguna tienda. Con inesperada sorpresa observó que su amigo se inclinaba hacia ella como si fuera a…

'_Oh, cielos.' _Hermione reaccionó poniendo su mano extendida frente a la cara del chico para frenarlo. –Estás borracho –señaló lo obvio.

Draco Malfoy pestañeó un par de veces para comprender que estaba ocurriendo. Humillado se acomodó en su asiento pero se apresuró a tapar su estúpida acción –nunca se está lo suficientemente borracho para estas cosas.

La joven castaña sintió como si le hubieran dado una bofetada. Las palabras de Draco habían sido hirientes, como si insinuara que necesitaba estar completamente ebrio como para atreverse a besarla. Herida puso nuevamente el automóvil en marcha hasta llegar a su casa, donde Víktor ya les esperaba. Ella y Draco ya no intercambiaron más palabras.

-¿Por qué han demorado tanto? –le preguntó su novio tranquilamente, sobretodo en pregunta de rigor.

-Demasiados niños –fue toda la explicación.

Draco salió del auto y sin despedirse se metió a la casa de los Granger para irse a tumbar a la pequeña habitación de huéspedes que mantenían los dentistas. Se tumbó con gran jaqueca y pronto se quedó dormido.

Hermione habló un poco más con Víktor. Estar con él hizo que olvidara el incidente con su amigo.

-Me gustas mucho, Hermione –le dijo tras unos segundos de permanecer callados.

La joven sonrió dulcemente mientras Víktor Krum se inclinaba para besarla.

En el poco tiempo que llevaba saliendo con este universitario, los besos habían sido castos y pudorosos; pero esta vez había algo nuevo al besarse. Víktor profundizó el beso con desesperación y rodeo a Hermione con sus musculosos brazos para acercarla más a él.

La joven pronto comenzó a dejarse llevar por las agradables sensaciones que le provocaban los labios de Víktor, mientras estos se apartaban de su boca para comenzar a besarle el cuello, tras la oreja, por toda la cara.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Hermione y un bonche de mariposas se asentó en su vientre. Insegura dejó que sus dedos se colocaran ligeramente en el amplio pecho de su novio, sintiéndose maravillada de que sus manos parecieran tan pequeñas ahí colocadas. Él era un hombre fuerte, masculino y casi poderoso.

Cuando el calor de ese momento se hizo más intenso, y la mano de Víktor viajaba discretamente hasta su espalda baja, Hermione se preguntó qué hacer. Afortunadamente Víktor pareció recordar que era un caballero y se apartó educadamente.

-Buenas noches, Hermione –besó su frente para despedirse.

Estando en su habitación, su mente rememoró cada sensación que acababan de ser despertadas en su cuerpo. Era lo más sensual que había sentido nunca y no podía decir que no le gustó.

Incluso soñó con eso.

**.**

**Próximo Capítulo: 'Cruda' realidad.**


	13. Cruda realidad

**¡Hola! Gracias a isabella, Mery y Pao por sus comentarios :D**

**Dada la demanda de los actuales fanfiction que estoy publicando y el tiempo que me absorbe escribirlos, he decidido que publicaré conforme la cantidad de mensajes recibidos. Ej. Si recibo más reviews de este capítulo que de mis otros fics, publicaré antes un capítulo de esta historia y así sucesivamente. Hago esto porque recibo más comentarios de otras historias y por publicar en estas pequeñas, le doy poca atención a las más solicitadas. Espero me entiendan. Un abrazo y disfruten el capítulo de hoy.**

**Capítulo Trece: 'Cruda' realidad.**

* * *

Con incomodidad se removió en su cama aunque la sintió un poco diferente; no era firme como le gustaba, sino demasiado blanda y esponjosa. Además su madre debió equivocarse al ponerle esas sabanas rosadas que no le gustaban para nada. Todo era borroso, incluso sus recuerdos del día anterior. Le dolía tanto la cabeza… ¿qué había ocurrido? Era como si le hubiesen dado con una sartén repetidas veces.

Creyó que moriría de lo mal que se sentía.

Harry trató de enderezarse, porque tuvo la urgente necesidad de saciar su sed, pero un peso en su torso se lo impidió. Por algún motivo supuso que era su amigo quien había terminado durmiendo en su casa después de la borrachera del día anterior – ¿Ron? –su voz salió como un gruñido y la boca le sabía asquerosa. Con torpeza palpó su cara para encontrar sus torcidas gafas en la cabeza. ¿En qué momento se las quitó para dormir?

Que sorpresa se llevó cuando cayó en la cuenta de que era el cuerpo desnudo de su novia el que tenía sobre él.

¡¿Qué había hecho?!

.

Cuando despertó, recordó todo lo que ocurriera en el camino a la casa de Hermione. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan imbécil? Haber intentado besarla y que ella lo detuviera no era la mejor de las señales para saber que le gustabas a una chica. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que tendría que actuar como si anda hubiera ocurrido si quería conservar la amistad tan valiosa que tenían.

El olor a huevos frescos y tocino le llenó las fosas nasales y su estómago gruñó hambriento. Bajó las escaleras y entró a la cocina donde, por supuesto, Hermione ya estaba sirviéndole una taza de café bien cargado.

-Buenos días, dormilón.

Vale. Algo aquí le olio muy mal y definitivamente no era el desayuno.

Asintió cortésmente sentándose en una de las sencillas sillas de plástico verde del desayunador. Murmuró las gracias tomando la taza y bebiéndose la mitad de un trago. – ¿Tus padres?

-Papá salió a una conferencia en Denver y mamá tiene una cita con la señora Figg.

Draco recordó que esa mujer solía llevar a sus hijos a una limpieza bucal el día siguiente de la noche de brujas, esperando que las golosinas que comieron sus hijos no les afectaran sus saludables dientes –ya veo.

Hermione despertó con una felicidad que nunca antes había sentido. ¿Tendría que ver con la cantidad de endorfinas que los besos de Víktor le habían otorgado? La ciencia diría que sí. –Come –le dijo a Draco poniéndole un par de bagel tostados y algunos huevos con tocino. No pensaba tocar por nada del mundo el tema de ayer. ¿Se acordaría Draco? Si lo hacía, probablemente sacaría el tema, pero si no, mejor sería dejar el asunto en el olvido.

.

-¿Ocurre algo, Harry? –le preguntó su novia con una sonrisa feliz en la cara. No había nada de arrepentimiento en sus gestos por la noche anterior.

Si es que había hecho algo. Por supuesto, debía saberlo.

-Romilda… esteee… ¿tú y yo hicimos…? Ya sabes…

La porrista rió – ¿Qué si nos acostamos? ¡Por supuesto! No pude sacarte de encima…

No podía ser. Por varios segundos tuvo el deseo de echarse a correr y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Deseaba desesperadamente preguntar si usaron protección pero eso era demasiado, incluso para él.

Intentó disculparse pero la felicidad de Romilda parecía absurda y mejor no lo intentó. Simplemente cruzaría los dedos y rogaría porque no hubiese quedado embarazada. Esperaba que no quedaran consecuencias de la borrachera de la fiesta.

.

Ronald corrió entre los arbustos del jardín, esperando que el jardinero no le viera en el estado en que se encontraba. Esperaba que Harry no lo hubiera dejado anoche, y pudiera ayudarlo con su pequeño problema.

Después de que bebiera como poseso en la fiesta, todo era una masa borrosa en la que lo único que recordaba era haberse sentido de las mil maravillas. Y sí que tenía la sensación de haberlo pasado genial…

Al menos hasta que los rayos del sol lo despertaron y le revelaron que se había quedado dormido en el patio trasero de la casa de la anfitriona: completamente desnudo. Por lo que si encontraba a Harry antes de que todos los 'crudos' en la casa despertaran, seguramente Harry le ayudaría a salir de ahí vestido o con algún milagro sin que nadie lo descubriera.

No tuvo tanta suerte.

-¡Aaaah! –gritó al mismo tiempo que la hija de los dueños de la casa mientras intentaba limpiar antes de que sus padres llegaran.

Subió corriendo las escaleras, porque era eso o la calle. Abrió desesperado la primera puerta que encontró.

-¡Ron!

-¡Harry! ¡Gracias a todos los cielos! Necesito que me prestes tus pantalones. Hola, Romilda –dijo reparando en la porrista.

La joven lo saludó mientras se paraba a vestirse.

-No puedo prestarte mis pantalones –dijo su amigo tomándole por la barbilla y haciendo voltearse para que no prestara atención a la chica desnuda.

-Vamos, Harry…

-No, pero déjame buscar –ambos se apresuraron a conseguir ropa del closet, pero únicamente había de mujer.

-No hay nada que pueda usar –dijo Ron desalentado. –Mi madre me va a matar –dijo de pronto, recordando que no llegó a casa en toda la noche.

-No te matará. Diremos que pasaste la noche en mi casa, eso si mis padres no se dieron cuenta de nuestra ausencia. Aquí –le pasó unos pantalones de yoga y una sudadera blancas.

-No usaré eso.

-No estás en situación de elegir –le espetó su amigo.

Ron tuvo que acceder. –Por cierto ¿Romilda y tú…?

Harry sintió vergüenza, pero no negó ni afirmó nada –hay que apurarnos e irnos de aquí.

.

El lunes por la mañana, todo corrió tranquilamente hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Cuando Hermione saludo a sus amigos, de inmediato supo que algo había ocurrido el fin de semana, pero no pudo indagar en el tema dado que Harry seguía sentándose con Romilda Vane.

Curiosamente Draco se ausentó de las clases y Ron había huido a solo él sabía dónde, pero por la única razón de que a esas horas todo el mundo en el colegio había visto el video de internet donde realizaba un striptease con todas las de la ley.

Claro. Ronald se había emborrachado y ahí estaban las consecuencias. Y aunque tenía honesta curiosidad por ver el video con sus propios ojos, ya que nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo, optó por no hacerlo y así cuidar de su amistad con Ron y de paso, también de su salud mental.

Lo que no le quedó aclarado, era la razón del porque Harry no impidió que su amigo cometiera semejante estupidez. Y gracias a ello era la comidilla de toda la escuela… por lo menos, hasta que ocurriera algo más impactante.

Finalmente tuvo la clase que compartía con Harry y estaba dispuesta a sacar el tema, pero su amigo le rehuía la mirada y un continuo rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

-¿Te sientes bien, Harry? –preguntó preocupada de que su amigo tuviera fiebre.

-Claro ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? –preguntó pero con la sonrisa demasiado tensa, aunque Hermione de preguntaba por qué el chico parecía tan avergonzado.

Hasta que lo comprendió durante el último receso del día estando en el baño de mujeres. Escuchó que dos chicas, a las que identificó como porristas, hablaban de su líder no sin resentimiento. –No debería ser la porristas principal. Quiero decir… eso de ir acostándose con cada novio que tiene no nos deja bien paradas ¿sabes?

Muchas veces es mejor no saber lo que ocurre; mucho menos si las palabras provienen de personas ajenas que usan la información por puro rumor, como Hermione bien pudo corroborar en ese momento.

Sin embargo su querido amigo Harry había tenido su primera vez y por lo visto no pensaba confiárselo.

De acuerdo. Podía entenderlo, después de todo ella era mujer, pero no por eso dejaba de dolerle menos, aunque no podía figurar porqué. Se quiso convencer que era por la falta de confianza en ella, pero entonces ¿qué era esa sensación que la hacía sentirse como un globo desinflado? ¿Era decepción acaso? ¿Pero por qué? En algún momento todos debían dejar de ser vírgenes ¿cierto?

-Que tú no quieras ir por ahí abriéndole las piernas a tu novio, no significa que tus amigos tampoco lo deseen. –Se dijo con resolución, pero ocultando este hueco que pesó en su estómago el resto del día.

Saliendo de sus clases evitó a Harry, lo que no fue difícil porque él la evitaba a ella, y decidió ir a ver a Draco. Lo ideal sería llevarle sus apuntes y las tareas del día para que no se atrasara. Los exámenes se acercaban cada vez más, y no era el momento de desperdiciar su tiempo no estudiando.

Además dentro de unas semanas llegaría el día de Acción de Gracias y ella esperaba organizar una comida especial para que sus padres conocieran a Víktor.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Draco tres cuartos de hora después, pasando una mano por su cara. Los ojos hinchados y la voz ronca delataban que había estado todo el día durmiendo.

-Me da gusto verte también –le contestó frunciendo el ceño. El ama de llaves le había dejado pasar, diciéndole que el joven se encontraba en su habitación. – ¿Me vas a dejar pasar o esperarás hasta que tu madre me encuentre aquí y envíe a su guardaespaldas a echarme?

-Entra –le dijo dándole paso, pero no parecía muy contento de tenerla ahí.

-Apesta aquí adentro –expresó tapando su nariz mientras se dirigía hacia las enormes ventanas para abrirlas y ventilar un poco la generosa recamara.

-Si tanto te molesta puedes irte.

Acostumbrada a los comentarios filosos de Draco, la chica no se dejó intimidar –Únicamente decía… ¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó mirando la botellas vacía a un costado de su cama – ¿has estado bebiendo de nuevo?

-Claro que no…

-¡Pero si lo estoy viendo!

-Deja de gritar. Me estas jodiendo los tímpanos –se lamentó cubriéndose las orejas. –Únicamente fue para aliviar la resaca del fin de semana –mintió.

-¿Provocándote otra? –preguntó sarcástica.

-No tengo que darte explicaciones. Después de todo no eres mi madre.

Hermione se mordió el labio para no decir que a su madre le importaba un comino. –Tienes razón. No lo soy, pero me preocupo por ti.

Draco sintió que sus barreras emocionales amenazaban con venirse abajo, pero no podía permitirse ser débil. Un Malfoy nunca lo sería. –Pues deja de hacerlo. Sé bien lo que hago.

Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo. Quería alejar la única persona que le importaba para no hundirla con él. Su destino estaba trazado y tarde o temprano tendría que romper con la amistad de Hermione Granger, porque no alcanzaba a cubrir las expectativas que sus padres esperaban de él.

Esa mañana Narcissa Malfoy había solicitado su presencia para desayunar con ella y su esposo, cuando lo hacían así de temprano, es porque saldrían en su avión privado con destino a Asia. Pero nunca despertaban a Draco para acompañarlos a la mesa, a menos que tuvieran alguna noticia, u orden, que darle.

Por lo que mientras una de las sirvientas le servía un generoso plato de fruta fresca y jugo de naranja recién hecho, Lucius lo miró con frialdad, signo inequívoco de que no estaba para nada contento. –Me he enterado de tu altercado con Blaise.

Draco decidió jugar indiferencia, en medio de esta guerra de voluntades –no sé de qué hablas.

El repentino golpe del puño de su padre contra la mesa hizo brincar las copas de vidrio cortado – ¡No juegues al idiota conmigo! ¡Sabes que estamos en negociaciones con los Zabini para abrir una alianza de mercado en Latinoamérica y no joderás esta oportunidad por una niñata estúpida!

Draco apretó los dientes y sus puños se encerraron alrededor de sus cubiertos de plata.

-Querido… –le tranquilizó Narcissa.

Lucius recuperó la compostura arreglando su saco –ya va siendo hora de que te comportes como un Malfoy, Draco. Tienes responsabilidades que asumir y me está cansando esta insistencia tuya de estudiar en una escuela pública –escupió con desprecio. –Este será tu último año, pero después de eso harás lo que te corresponde o asumirás las consecuencias. Ahora retírate porque estoy demasiado molesto contigo.

Furioso el joven volvió a su habitación y extrajo de su armario una botella de whiskey. Rápidamente vació la botella en un modo de convertir su ira en olvido.

Pero esto no se lo dijo a Hermione, quien ahora lo miraba con reproche.

-No me mires así, Granger. Que lo que haga o deje de hacer no te concierne.

-Primero Harry y ahora tú… –dijo exasperada. – ¿Pues sabes qué? Búscame cuando decidas confiar en mí. –Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de salir por donde había entrado.

Draco no la siguió, porque era lo mejor.

**.**


	14. Mi amiga Hermione

**¡HELLO! Gracias a sus reviews del capítulo anterior, subo capítulo hoy. Ya conocen la temática para la próxima actualización. **

**Me di cuenta que he desatendido un poco a Harry, así que este capítulo es para él.**

**Háganme saber sus ideas sobre Friends Forever. Besos!**

**Capítulo Catorce: Mi amiga Hermione.**

* * *

A Harry Potter comenzaba a preocuparle el estado de su amiga de toda la vida. La había observado más delgada y mantenía su semblante decaído. Además volvía a verse demasiado sola. Probablemente había vuelto pelear con Draco porque no los había visto juntos durante semana y media.

Cuando detuvo a la chica en un pasillo para preguntarle qué le ocurría, ella no alcanzó a decirle nada porque Romilda se había acercado a besarlo. Para cuando pudo apartar a su novia, Hermione ya se había ido.

-Me preocupa, Hermione –le dijo un día a su amigo Ron mientras practicaban en las canchas de la escuela.

-Siempre se pone así por los exámenes –contestó el pelirrojo restándole importancia. Arrojó el balón – ¡Tiro limpio!

Harry asintió volviendo a concentrarse en el juego, pero decidió que era hora de ser un buen amigo, y visitar a su mejor amiga.

Terminando el entrenamiento se dirigió a la casa de los Granger.

-Hola, Harry –le saludó la mamá de su amiga dejándole entrar –Hermione no ha de tardar en regresar. ¿Qué han planeado tus padres para acción de gracias?

-Mamá está empeñada en preparar la cena, pero la última vez que lo intentó sufrimos indigestión, así que unos amigos nos han invitado a su casa en el campo para ese día.

-Ya veo –dijo sonriendo la señora Granger. –Dales recuerdos de mi parte.

-Lo haré, muchas gracias. –Deseaba preguntar si sabía algo de Draco, pero aunque la madre de Hermione era muy amable, no quería demostrar que él había sido un mal amigo los últimos días... semanas.

-Hermione me ha contado que tienes novia…

-Sí, señora. –Sintió arder sus orejas recordando que hacia menos de una quincena había perdido su virginidad y no se acordaba de nada.

-¿Y qué tal?

-Ha sido interesante –respondió no ocurriéndosele otra cosa que decir.

La dentista rió con bastantes ganas.

-¿De qué te ríes, mamá? –Preguntó Hermione entrando por la puerta, reparando en su amigo – ¡Hola, Harry! –Su amigo agitó la mano.

-De nada, querida –contestó su madre abandonando la estancia para continuar preparando la cena. –Espero que nos acompañes a cenar, Harry.

-Yo creo que sí, señora Granger. Mamá ha estado practicando estos días y no quiero enfermar ahora que tendremos un partido amistoso contra la escuela de Richmond Hall.

-¿Y bien? –le preguntó Hermione cuando su mamá desapareció riendo en la cocina.

-Quería verte –se encogió de hombros. –A menos que tú no quieras verme.

El semblante de ella se suavizó –me da gusto que vinieras, Harry.

Y aunque no hablaron de lo que entristecía a la chica, pasó el resto de la tarde con su amiga.

Desde entonces se hizo costumbre que Harry pasara a verla a su casa al menos dos o tres veces por semana.

.

Draco era observador y no le pasó desapercibido el cambio de humor de su amiga.

Si es que lo seguía siendo.

Ahora sin el efecto del alcohol en su sangre, y sin el enojo contra sus injustos padres, podía pensar con más claridad. Pero no lograba entender cómo era tan idiota para alejar a su mejor amiga antes de que el plazo de mantenerla a su lado se terminara.

Y Potter que tenía todo: padres perfectos y una vida perfecta, era quien ahora se pasaba tardes enteras, metido en la casa de los Granger.

No es que los hubiera estado espiando…

Vale un poquito, pero porque no se fiaba del "cejas de azotador" que Hermione tenía por novio.

De acuerdo, no podía mentirse a sí mismo: la distancia prudencial a la que la observaba era mucho mejor que sacarla de su vida para siempre.

Así que ahí estaba de ridículo haciendo de acosador.

Pero mientras Harry jugaba al mejor amigo con Hermione, su novia Romilda se cargaba un humor de perros. Hasta existía el rumor de que rompería con Harry por que el chico solo la había utilizado para tener sexo.

Una mujer despechada era lo que Draco sabia evitar a toda costa; pero mientras el pobre de Potter se quedaría soltero para el día de acción de gracias.

Aunque él se quedaría solo, y definitivamente eso era mucho peor.

.

Ron había tenido que enviar varias quejas a la página de internet para que eliminaran su video donde aparecía bailando desnudo, antes de que llegara a la vista de su madre.

¡Juraba que nunca en su vida volvería a tomar una sola gota de alcohol!

-¿Qué harás en acción de gracias? –le pregunto Harry una tarde de laboratorio de computación, mientras ambos se dedicaban a seguir enviando quejas para que le hicieran caso a su petición de borrar su video para siempre.

-Lo de siempre. Mamá guisará, vendrán todos y tendremos una comida familiar antes de que papá me lleve a acampar afuera de algún almacén para aprovechar el viernes negro.

-¿También irá Bill? Recuerdo que me dijiste que su prometida y tu madre no se llevaron muy bien.

-Afortunadamente anda en el extranjero y no tendremos que pasar otro momento igual. He apostado con Ginny que eso será hasta el día de la boda.

-¿De qué hablas, so bobo? –saludó su pelirroja hermana alegremente. –Espero que no sea sobre tu gordo culo meneándose frente al móvil de alguien.

-¡Ginny! –gruño exclamando por lo bajo, giro la cabeza varias veces, asegurándose de que nadie les había escuchado. Entonces reparó en su hermana – ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que estamos en clase.

-Me he colado…

Pero el orgullo con que lo dijo no le duró mucho. –Señorita Weasley, haga el favor de abandonar mi clase o le daré detención por una semana.

-Antes permítame decir que su clase es la mejor del colegio, profesor.

-Ahora.

-Pero...

-Serán dos semanas.

-Sí, señor. –Salió cabizbaja del salón, pero casi de inmediato se escucharon las carcajadas de sus amigos que la esperaban afuera y su voz cobrándole diez dólares a alguien.

-Mi hermana está loca –murmuró Ron enviando una queja más.

-Tienes que admitir que es muy graciosa –dijo Harry conciliador.

-Es peor que Fred y George juntos.

El moreno se rió incrédulo –eso lo dudo.

-Por cierto ¿Qué tal van las cosas con Hermione? Ya sé que te acompañaría a su casa, pero con lo del vídeo Ginny me tiene a su completa merced.

-¿Sigues siendo su esclavo?

-Prefiero que me llamen asistente.

-Que le pulas las botas y le trences el cabello no te hace un asistente.

Ron respondió malhumorado ante las burlas de su amigo – ¿me dirás que pasa con Hermione o me recordarás lo miserable que es mi vida?

Harry volvió a reír –lo pasamos bien y sabes que su mamá hace unas galletas estupendas. Me ha ayudado a adelantarme con cálculo, y nos hemos atarragado de helado a morir. Aunque…

-¿Qué? –preguntó Ron soñando despierto con galones de helado de chocolate.

-No sé… –dijo pensativo el chico de ojos verdes. –Recibe muchos mensajes y siempre da risitas tontas al leerlos, de esas que tanto detestaba. Y estarás de acuerdo que no pueden ser de Draco, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo?

Harry giró los ojos, era claro que Ron no le había escuchado. –Nada, mejor olvídalo.

Ron obedeció sin chistar, enviando un mensaje más.

Esa tarde se desligo una vez más de salir con su novia. Su madre, Lily, había convocado a una reunión familiar y como único hijo del clan Potter estaba obligado a asistir.

-¿Y ahora de que va la reunión? –preguntó un atractivo hombre mayor de larga cabellera negra y barba de dos días, sus ojos grises brillando con inteligencia.

-Lily ha insistido que ella quiere preparar la cena de acción de gracias. –Explicó James Potter, el padre de Harry.

-¡Pero si es malísima cocinando! –gritó Sirius Black.

-No es verdad. Siempre te comes lo que preparo –dijo apareciendo la señora Potter. Era realmente guapa. Su cabello rojo intenso y brillante caía a los hombros y sus grandes ojos eran del verde de los de su hijo.

-Porque me amenazas con un cuchillo –dijo el padrino de Harry resentido.

-Pensamos que era porque mamá es un agente y tiene la mejor puntería del país –opinó el más joven del lugar; su madre le acaricio el cabello con cariño.

-Calla, Harry. ¿Es que tu padre nunca te enseñó que los hombres deben apoyarse entre ellos? James, ¿Qué has hecho con este muchacho?

-No tengo idea –contesto graciosamente ganándose una risa de su amigo y un bufido de su hijo. –Por cierto, ¿en dónde está Remus? Ha quedado en que vendría hoy para unirnos contra mi esposa. –Lily lo miró de mal talante –lo siento, cariño. Pero debes comprender que todos sabemos que Remus es el mejor cocinero de los cuatro, y que la mejor idea es que él se haga cargo de todo como siempre.

-No estoy seguro. Sospecho que tiene novia y no me ha querido decir –dijo Sirius dramáticamente llevándose una mano al corazón.

-Podríamos investigarlo en la agencia –sugirió Lily. –Podemos poner a los novatos a esa tarea.

Su esposo la miró con adoración –ahora sé porque me casé contigo.

Harry observaba el intercambio entre los adultos. Únicamente faltaba que Remus Lupin estuviera ahí. Tener a los cuatro juntos le daba un panorama futuro de lo que serían sus reuniones con Ron y Hermione, e incluso Draco en el futuro. Por supuesto que aquí sus padres estaban casados.

¿Hermione se casaría con alguno de ellos?

Se la imaginó del brazo de Ron y la mera fotografía le dio risa (aunque no tanta cuando rápidamente sus padres pasaron a discutir para contentarse de nuevo, justo como sus amigos hacían siempre)

Después se la imaginó con Draco. ¡Pero que estaba pensando! Ellos solo eran amigos (unos que por cierto estaban peleados uno con el otro). Y era cierto que Ron había comentado que ahí existía algo sospechoso, pero era ridículo.

Antes de que pudiera definir qué le provocaba pensar en sus amigos como pareja, prefirió desechar la idea.

Sirius, Remus y James fueron amigos en el colegio; y se hicieron inseparables desde entonces, aunque cada quien escogió una carrera diferente en la universidad (los que fueron a ella) se esforzaron por mantener su amistad.

Así que mientras James era agente del FBI junto con su esposa; Sirius fue la oveja negra de su familia y no queriendo dedicarse a la empresa de los Black, únicamente gozaba de la porción que le brindaban sus acciones pero decidió dar rienda suelta a su pasión por cualquier vehículo que usara ruedas grandes y había abierto su taller mecánico donde corrían sus días reparando y transformando vehículos viejos en clásicos.

La vida de Remus era algo más sencilla y menos alocada. Él había decidido ser maestro y daba clases en la Universidad de California, en la facultad de letras y filosofía.

Ambos permanecían solteros, aunque Sirius tenía demasiadas novias para contarlas.

Como sea, eran grandes amigos y Harry esperaría pacientemente a reunirse algún día así con sus amigos.

Romilda en cambio, era otra cosa totalmente distinta.

Se había vuelto más pesada y su incesante parloteo sobre la obsesión con su peso, sus ideas para las porristas, y sus quejas de que no le prestaba atención como debía comenzaron a pasarle factura. Pronto tendrían que intensificar las prácticas del equipo de baloncesto y la chica era capaz de armar un escándalo por eso.

Quería terminar con ella, pero no podía. No después de que tomara su virginidad en medio de su borrachera. Aunque Ron le asegurara que seguramente ella ya tenía más experiencia en el ramo, el no dejada de ser un caballero.

Ya no le importaba que Cho volviera a la ciudad para el día de acción de gracias, únicamente quería algo de tranquilidad y libertad total para salir con sus amigos sin el temor de encontrarse a su novia en la calle y que esta le reclamara por mentirle al decir que estaría en su casa estudiando.

Tendría que esperar a que ocurriera un milagro para respirar en paz.

Y entonces se dedicaría a investigar quién era el tipo misterioso (porque ya había decidido que era un él) que le enviaba constantes mensajes a su amiga Hermione.

**.**


	15. Acción de Gracias

**Nota: A partir de ahora entenderán porque he decidido poner la trama en rating M -para mayores de 18 años- (que no será siempre, pero si eres menor de edad, ¡bye, bye!)**

**La próxima pronta actualización va por su reviews, ¡eh! lol**

**Capítulo Quince: Acción de Gracias.**

* * *

-Necesitamos hablar, Harry –le dijo una tarde con seriedad.

'_Ahora es cuando me confiesa quien es la persona que le envía_ mensajes' Pensó inocentemente, pero dijo –estoy de acuerdo, Hermione. Esto de tener secretos entre nosotros no me gusta nada.

La cara aliviada de su mejor amiga no cuadraba con el escenario que imaginó el moreno. –Estoy de acuerdo, pero es que no sabía cómo tocar el tema sin que resultara incómodo.

-Bien, pues adelante –dijo ansiosamente Harry.

Su rostro tampoco encajaba dentro del contexto que Hermione pensaba tocar. – ¿Estás usando protección, Harry?

-¿Prote…? –Esto no era lo que esperó escuchar – ¿Para que querría yo usar protección?

-Bueno, tú sabes que los accidentes pasan y… bueno… ehm… –estaba tan abochornada que se le trabó la lengua varias veces. Harry _casi_ sintió pena por ella. –Lo digo porque no sería buena idea dejar a Romilda embarazada.

-Espera, ¿Qué?

Hermione giró los ojos fastidiada –honestamente, Harry. No me hagas explicártelo gráficamente… aunque he preparado unas tablas que tengo por aquí…

El moreno, con la boca abierta, la observó rebuscar unas hojas en su mochila. –No… no… –tartamudeó sorprendido.

-No tienes que negarlo, Harry. Además no soy mi mamá para tener una mente tan cerrada. Aquí están. En la tabla azul… –y se puso a explicarle sobre estadísticas y valores, así como también probabilidades de contraer alguna ETS o incluso sida. –Como verás todo eso es tan malo como tener un embarazo no deseado. ¡Me he olvidado la tabla del aborto! Es tan triste, pero prometo enviártela por e-mail ¿te parece?

Harry abrió la boca varias veces sin ser capaz de formular palabra alguna.

-Debo irme, pero espero que pases un maravilloso fin de semana y que tu mamá no te mate de indigestión. Eso sí, yo en tu lugar no probaría nada que llevara pollo…

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

¡Había recibido una clase de educación sexual en el pasillo!

.

El día de Acción de Gracias llegó rápidamente y Hermione había enviado un mensaje de texto a Draco para invitarlo a cenar a su casa, pero nunca recibió respuesta. Le dolía que siguieran peleados, pero esta vez Malfoy tenía que pedir disculpas. Era momento de madurar y que se hiciera responsable de sus acciones, así que aunque lo invitara a la cena, sería él quien tuviera que dar el primer paso para restaurar su relación.

El que sí aceptó la invitación, fue Víktor.

Llego muy bien vestido y cargando una caja de finos bocadillos que la señora Granger aceptó gustosa. Estaba muy emocionada de que su hija quisiera presentarles a su novio; haciéndoles partícipes de esta nueva etapa en su vida.

El señor Granger, sin embargo, era harina de otro costal y apoyado por su hermano (al que invitaron a cenar junto con ellos) no dejaron de acosar al pobre Víktor con preguntas, cada una más vergonzosa que la anterior.

Hermione deseo que la tragara la tierra.

Tenía que haber invitado a Ron y a Harry, al menos con su charla ella podría ocultar su vergüenza.

.

Harry, junto con su padre, padrino y tío Remus lograron engañar a Lily Potter.

Mientras que ella preparaba, un tanto frustrada, el pavo y los demás platillos con los que pensaba deleitar a la familia, James y Harry se comunicaban con Remus y Sirius para informarles qué iba haciendo y así ellos hicieran una imitación (diez veces mejor) de lo que cocinaba, en la casa de Sirius.

Así que cuando Lily se metió a bañar, encargando a su esposo que sacara el pavo del horno y a su hijo que terminara de decorar los platillos (cubriendo con helado de vainilla la costra quemada de la tarta de manzana), llegaron los otros dos conforme a lo planeado y desaparecieron la cena original, reemplazándola con la elaborada por Remus.

Si se dio cuenta, Lily no lo dejo notar, pero a cambio recibió gustosa todos los exagerados halagos que sus comensales porfiaban.

Eso sí, estaba más que segura que los profiteroles nos los había preparado ella.

.

La señora Weasley siempre se lucia con sus comidas, por eso era una absoluta sorpresa que todos sus hijos fueran delgados; el único con una barriga un tanto prominente era su esposo Arthur, pero no le impedía de disfrutar de los guisos de su mujer.

-¡Eh, Ronnie! Nos han dicho que te gusta mover el bote, si sabes a lo que me refiero –le dijo su hermano Fred que estaba en casa para la festividad.

-Si corremos con suerte, tal vez haga su famoso baile esta noche, Fred –agregó su hermano gemelo guiñándole un ojo. Eran idénticos, como poner dos gotas de agua juntas, pero incluso ellas serían más fáciles de distinguir que este par de comediantes.

-¡Ginny! –gritó Ron apresurándose hacia las escaleras que llevaban al primer nivel de su casa. Sentía que su hermana le había timado al mostrar su vergonzoso video a sus hermanos mayores.

-¿Por qué gritas, Ron? Te he dejado bien claro que no quiero que me molestes hasta la cena. No olvides que eres mi esclavo hasta navidad. –Su hermana salió de la habitación.

-¡Se los mostraste! Y para aclarar no soy esclavo, soy asistente.

-No le he mostrado nada a nadie. –Dijo Ginevra Weasley volviendo al tema. –Los gemelos me lo han mostrado nada más llegaron a la casa.

-¡Entonces se invalida el contrato!

-Nada. El trato ha sido que no informaría a mamá, y Fred y George no intentarán nada porque a ellos los tengo amenazados con otra cosa. Ahora tráeme té helado, esclavo. –Se había asegurado de mantener a su hermano de sirviente y Ron no tendría de otra que obedecer. –Y cuando llegue Charlie lo envías a mis aposentos.

Refunfuñando preguntó – ¿de limón, o verde?

.

-No habrá nadie en mi mansión, así que me he encargado de organizar una pequeña reunión. No puedes faltar, Draco. Le demostraré a Zabini que no es el único que puede tener las mejores fiestas.

Como cada año, los hombres más acaudalados eran invitados a una cena en la casa del gobernador del estado y este año no fue la excepción para que los señores Malfoy asistieran. Nunca dejarían de hacer negocios ni aunque fuera día de Acción de Gracias.

Había recibido el mensaje de Hermione, pero lo mejor sería romper toda relación antes de que alguien saliera dañado.

Bueno, alguien aparte de él.

Decidido a olvidarse por un rato de su situación, aceptó la invitación de su amigo Theodore. Llenó su cartera de billetes, tomó su inseparable chaqueta y prefirió llevarse su motocicleta. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que se volvería adicto a ella?

Inconcebible que descubriera este nuevo placer por el gorila de Krum.

Acordarse del novio de Hermione casi lo hace dar arcadas. Seguramente ahora mismo se encontraba haciendo buenos amigos con el señor Granger, y conquistando a la señora Granger con inocentes bromas.

Y podía jurar que se seguro estaba sentado en el lugar que él ocupaba año tras año desde que tenía diez años.

Aborrecía al tipo.

Pero no porque se sentara en su lugar, ni porque agradara a los padres de Hermione, o porque pasara el día festivo con quienes él quería estar.

Más bien le odiaba porque tenía a la chica que él tenía prohibido desear.

.

-No, Víktor. No te sientes ahí. Ese es el lugar de Draco.

Hermione sintió la cara arder de vergüenza cuando su novio fue obligado a levantarse y moverse una silla más a la izquierda de ella, tuvo que mirarlo con una disculpa. –Papá…

Pero William Granger ignoró completamente a su hija y la mirada de reproche que le tocó a él. –Es que Draco siempre llega. Tarde pero llega.

-No vendrá, papá. Tiene… –no quería decirles que habían discutido –tiene un compromiso con su familia.

-Pero…

-Toma, Will. Sírvete más patatas –insistió su mujer captando el mensaje de su hija.

.

-El mejor pavo, Lily. El mejor. –Felicitó Sirius alzando su copa, comprobando de reojo que Remus asentía sabiendo que el cumplido iba dirigido para él.

-Te dije que podía lograrlo –sonrió la madre de Harry. –No te ofendas Remus, pero ni tú podrías igualar mi pavo.

Su esposo casi se atraganta. Harry tuvo que beber de su agua para ocultar su risa.

-Por cierto, Harry. Creí que nos presentarías a esa novia tuya de la cual Ron dice es muy guapa –comentó su padrino guiñándole un ojo.

-Ron suele exagerar –murmuró el muchacho avergonzado. Ya hablaría con su amigo por andar de bocazas.

-¿Qué no sales con Hermione? –preguntó Remus inocentemente.

Ahora fue el turno de Harry de atragantarse.

-¿Por qué piensas eso, Lunático? –preguntó James sonriente dirigiéndose a su amigo por su apodo de juventud.

Remus se encogió de hombros –Lily me dijo.

-Yo solo te comenté que Hermione era una excelente jovencita y que cualquier mujer se sentiría contenta de tenerla como nuera. –Aclaró la única dama en la mesa. –Es inteligente, simpática, muy educada y recatada. No como esas porristas de ahora que no tienen ni un ápice de… ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué se ríen?

-De nada, querida, continua por favor –la calmó su esposo lanzando miradas burlonas, junto con Sirius, a su hijo. Remus observó el intercambio con curiosidad.

-Decía que Hermione es una chica estupenda. Además es muy bonita.

Entonces sí, Sirius estalló en carcajadas. –Ahora sí me hiciste reír, Lilibeth. Es que… es que… –no podía parar de reír.

-Hermione tal vez no entre en tus conceptos de chica guapa, pero es muy bonita. Y te aseguro que será aún más hermosa cuando se gradúe. Hasta un viejo cascarrabias como tú se daría cuenta de ello. ¿Verdad que tengo razón, Harry?

-_Eeh_… –Era consciente de que todos lo miraban expectantes. Si decía que sí, quedaba como un hipócrita porque él salía con una porrista que entraba en los estándares de belleza de su padrino. Si decía que no, bueno… no podía decir que no porque Hermione era su amiga y no era fea.

Su madre bufó, sabiendo que no recibiría apoyo de su único crío. –Al menos uno de sus amigos sí que sabe apreciar su belleza –zanjó indignada Lily Potter mirando con decepción a su hijo.

Definitivamente no lo decía por él; y juraría que tampoco por Ron.

Y todavía estaba el asunto del "amigo secreto" de Hermione.

.

-¡Que baile! ¡Que baile! –gritaban entusiasmados los gemelos Weasley.

Ronald tenia las orejas coloradas y miraba a su hermana menor en busca de ayuda.

-Suficiente. Dejen a mi esclavo tranquilo.

-¿De cuándo a acá defiendes a Little Ronnie? –Preguntó Fred divirtiéndose de lo lindo.

-De seguro desde que Harry se puso todo guapo –completó su hermano gemelo.

Como Ron estaba demasiado concentrado en su vergüenza, no se dio cuenta de la de su hermana menor.

-¡Basta, chicos! –exclamó la señora Weasley mientras sacaba su pie del horno.

-¿Con que nos deleitarás ahora, mamá? ¿Con pie de manzana?

-¿No será tu estupenda tarta de ruibarbo? –inquirió el otro.

-Es pie de zanahoria –dijo Ginny en venganza.

Los gemelos comían de todo, excepto precisamente esos vegetales anaranjados.

-Paso –dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Molly Weasley murmuró algo que sonó a 'nunca crecerán'

.

En ese momento pareció tan fácil.

Toda su vida era una completa mierda, por eso no le costó trabajo tomar la bolsita transparente que le ofrecía la exuberante rubia en la fiesta de Nott.

Al instante de aspirar el finísimo polvo blanco, empezó a sentirse mejor. Su pulso se aceleró y todos en la reunión fueron de pronto sus mejores amigos; las mujeres las más sexys y su carga de ser un Malfoy más llevadera.

Era la primera vez que esnifaba cocaína.

Y no sería la última.

.

**Por favor; NO consumas ningún tipo de droga. Una vida saludable es la mejor elección que puedes hacer. ¡NO destruyas tu vida!**

**¡Pasa a saludarme, please!**


	16. Hermione tiene novio

**Hola! Gracias por todos los reviews, favoritos y follows a esta historia. Si no fuera por ustedes, hubiera dejado de escribir hace mucho tiempo.**

**Espero que disfruten el capítulo de hoy, porque en el próximo finalmente los amigos conocerán al novio de Hermione :/**

**Claro que si quieren leerlo pronto: ¡dejarme un comentario! Jeje! Gracias.**

**Capítulo Dieciséis: Hermione tiene novio**

* * *

-Draco, necesitamos hablar. –Una muy decidida Hermione dijo una tarde tras haber visto como era echado de ciencias sociales, tras haberse rehusado a quitarse las gafas negras que usaba todo el día.

El joven se giró lo suficiente para mirarla, o al menos eso pensó ella, sobre su hombro. –Estoy ocupado por si no te has dado cuenta.

Por supuesto que se había dado cuenta. Tonteaba estúpidamente con una de las amigas de Romilda Vane, una rubia de kilométricas piernas. Quiso gritarle ahí mismo que, más que dolerle, le enfurecía su indiferencia, pero no pudo. Sin embargo, sí que se aferró a entablar una conversación con él. –Vas a escucharme, Malfoy, quieras o no. No me gusta para nada que…

Pero él ya le había dado la espalda y se fue con la porrista trepada de su brazo.

¿Qué tenían esas vanidosas mujeres que embobaban a sus amigos?

'_Un enorme par de esas y MUCHO libertinaje.' _Se respondió ella misma_._

.

-¿Y entonces se fue así, sin más? –le preguntó Harry más tarde esa noche mientras hablaban por teléfono. Era curioso que estando distanciada de Draco, se hubiera unido más a él.

_-Sí. En verdad que no lo entiendo, ha estado comportándose raro._ –No le dijo en realidad cuanto le dolía la indiferencia del rubio.

-Tal vez simplemente quiere probar tu paciencia, o fue secuestrado y un extraterrestre usa su cuerpo para camuflarse entre nosotros.

Casi sintió a Hermione girar los ojos –_De seguro E.T. está detrás de todo esto._

Harry rió –simplemente quería hacerte sonreír, Mione.

_-Lo has logrado, pero necesito preguntar: ¿has estado viendo otra vez "Man in Black"?_

-Culpa a Sirius –dijo el moreno alegando inocencia. –Al menos la película es más corta que cualquiera de las de "Star Wars" que quería poner.

_-Esas son las de ciencia ficción que más le gustan a Draco…_ –comentó Hermione sin poder ocultar su tristeza en la voz.

Harry se golpeó internamente por haber sido tan idiota al haber sacado a colación las películas –Verás que pronto Malfoy se dará cuenta de lo imbécil que está actuando y regresará suplicando perdón. Claro que no se lo daremos tan fácil.

_-Seguro_ –afirmó Hermione, aunque en el fondo sabía que pronto lo perdonaría.

Harry aun no descubría quien era la persona a la que Hermione texteaba sonriente. Habría pedido ayuda a Ron, pero este se hallaba más preocupado pensando en el baile navideño que cada año organizaba el colegio para la recaudación de fondos. Ninguno de los amigos solían asistir, porque al no tener parejas, les parecía absurdo ir, empero este año las cosas cambiaban para él, y por lo tanto para los otros.

-¿Irás al baile? –preguntó felicitándose a sí mismo por desviar tan rápidamente el tema de Malfoy… otra vez.

_-Sobre eso… _–en verdad deseaba contarle sobre Víktor, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Quería decir; era extraño hablar sobre chicos con… chicos. O sea… ¿Qué esperas que un hombre te diga cuando le pláticas sobre lo maravilloso que es tu novio? _–Sí. Yo creo que iré._

-Bien, porque incluso Ron piensa asistir, hasta anda buscando pareja. –De pronto se le ocurrió lo que consideró como una idea genial –oye, ¿por qué no van juntos tú y Ron? Así podré desentenderme de Romilda y podremos divertirnos juntos.

Hermione se mordió el labio antes de decidirse a contestarle con la verdad. _–No creo, Harry…_

-¿Por qué? Sé que Ron puede ser un pelmazo, pero sabrá comportarse. Le obligaré a comer con decencia –insistió su amigo.

_-No es eso…_

-¿Entonces? –quiso saber perplejo.

_-Es que ya tengo con quien ir._

-¿Cómo?

Era hora de saber la verdad.

_-Iré con mi novio._

.

-Se lo he pedido a Elaine Senn, pero me ha dicho que ya tiene cita ¡ha sido tan humillante! –se quejó Ronald Weasley a una semana del baile antes de las vacaciones de Diciembre.

Harry asintió sin ponerle verdadera atención –uhm…

Pero incluso, alguien tan despistado como Ron, se daría cuenta de ello – ¿te mataría prestarme algo de atención, mejor amigo?

Harry alzó la vista de sus apuntes –Lo siento, Ron. ¿Qué decías?

Su amigo lo escudriñó con sospecha –has estado muy distraído. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Tienes fiebre? Pero si es por el campeonato no te apures; seguro estaremos listos para entonces.

-No es nada de eso –aun no le había platicado a Ron sobre Hermione y su "novio", ya que él mismo no terminaba de asimilarlo. Era verdaderamente extraño saber por teléfono que tu mejor amiga de toda la vida; ¡tenía un novio!

Claro que sería hipócrita de su parte pegar el grito en el cielo, pero aun así no terminaba de encajar el cuadro completo: Hermione + Desconocido = ?

Por todo lo bueno del mundo, ¡¿qué carajo había estado haciendo Draco Malfoy?!

No que lo hubieran hablado nunca, pero existía un acuerdo no verbal en el que Malfoy ahuyentaba a todos los sujetos indeseados de su amiga, por lo que él no tendría nada de qué preocuparse… ¡hasta que el cabezota de Malfoy se volvió loco y ahora Hermione tenía novio!

Sentía una mezcla de sentimientos, que iban del resentimiento, con su amiga por no confiárselo antes, aunque ella jurara con la lengua trabada que si lo hizo, al enojo con Malfoy, por haber descuidado así a Hermione.

Pero allí, muy, pero muy en el fondo, sentía la presencia de otro sentimiento. Algo parecido a una sensación incomoda que no sabría describir si le preguntaran, pero más que molesta, resultaba desconcertante… ¿qué era eso?

-¡Harry!

-¿Eh? –preguntó sobresaltado

-Es en serio que algo te está afectando –murmuró el pelirrojo sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. –Aunque la verdad es que no imagino qué, porque ya tienes pareja para el baile y yo no encuentro alguna chica que…

-Hola, chicos. –Les saludó Hermione sentándose al lado de Harry. –Es una grata sorpresa encontrarles en la biblioteca por al menos una vez en la vida. Entones después notó los gestos serios de sus amigos – ¿Sucede algo?

El moreno de ojos verdes se había callado por completo, mientras que Ron abría y cerraba la boca aturdido –e… e…

-¿Ron? ¿Te encuentras bien? –frunció el ceño con la preocupación de que el chico Weasley se hubiera vuelto loco.

Pero Ronald más que contestar, gritó – ¡Eres una chica, Hermione!

La bibliotecaria lo mandó a callar.

-Por supuesto que lo soy Ronald Bilius Weasley –gruñó entre dientes.

Harry pensó que su amiga parecía una bomba a punto de explotar en la cara de su compañero.

Las orejas de Ron se pusieron rojas –quiero decir que… que… bueno… ¿tal vez podamos ir juntos al baile? –Silencio. –Ya sabes que Harry sigue sin poder terminar con…

-Ya tengo pareja, Ron.

-… y… espera, no te he escuchado bien. ¿Puedes repetir eso último? –pidió incrédulo.

La joven bufó exasperada –eres un torpe –dijo tomando sus cosas. –Me voy.

Ron y Harry la miraron irse.

-Ahora sí que la regaste. –Dijo el de lentes, aunque recientemente había llegado a la misma conclusión que el pelirrojo.

-¿Enserio tú le crees? Porque solo lo ha de estar diciendo en venganza porque ha de haber descubierto que fui yo quien manchó de chocolate su tarea de historia.

-Lo ha dicho en serio, Ron.

-Claro que no. únicamente está faroleando para que le suplique que vaya conmigo.

-Que no, Ron –dijo Harry cansinamente. –Hermione tiene novio.

El segundo grito que salió de la boca de Ron les valió su salida de la biblioteca.

-¿Por qué no me habías informado, Harry? –se quejó Ron mientras decidían continuar con su ensayo en los jardines.

Se encogió de hombros. –Me tomó por sorpresa. Apenas ayer lo supe… no lo sé. Tal vez simplemente quise darle espacio a Hermione.

Seguro.

-Vaya. –Comentó Ron pensativo –Me pregunto que habrá hecho Hermione para echarle la red a alguien.

A Harry le molestó el comentario de su amigo. –Hermione es muy bonita –repitió las palabras de su madre para defender a la chica.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, Ronald no lo negó.

.

Se odiaba por ser así con Hermione, pero en cuanto probaba un poco de ese polvo se olvidaba por completo de su antiguo yo, y por lo tanto se sentía mejor.

Sin embargo la sensación de triunfo y felicidad desaparecía después de algunas horas. Sabía que estaba mal hacer lo que hacía, pero parecía tan fácil cuando la tenía frente a él. Además se decía que en cuanto quisiera podría dejarla.

-¡No puedo creer que estés fumando esa porquería! –gritó entre risas Blaise a Theo cuando este extrajo de su billetera un torcido pitillo de papel blanco.

-Esto, amigo mío, es más saludable que lo que tú te esnifas –se defendió el atractivo Theodore Nott dando una generosa bocanada a su cigarro.

-¿Mariguana, en serio? ¿No has podido conseguirte algo más corriente? –se rió una rubia que estaba abrazada a Zabini.

-Déjalo, Pansy. He escuchado que los Nott pasan por una crisis financiera –dijo el moreno con burla.

-Lo que digas, Blaise –Theo siguió fumando sin inmutarse

Draco se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaban sus amigos haciendo esto.

-¿Por qué estás tan apagado, Draco? –quiso saber Pansy Parkinson. Se habían conocido oficialmente el pasado fin de semana, en la casa de Florida de Blaise.

-¡Necesita una buena follada, Parkinson! –exclamó otro de los amigos del propietario de la mansión donde estaban.

Draco giró los ojos antes de inclinarse de nuevo sobre la mesita de la sala.

La chica sonrió seductoramente separándose de Blaise, quien se quejó por lo bajo, pero a la guapa joven le importó poco. –Puedo ayudar con eso.

Draco presionó un poco su nariz y aspiró con fuerza, para después enderezarse y encogerse de hombros por toda respuesta.

-No lo hagan aquí, por todos los cielos –dijo Theo cuando la rubia comenzó a deshacerse del cinturón de Draco.

El millonario rubio únicamente le mostró el dedo medio de su mano derecha.

Blaise escupió su trago de vodka, atragantándose de la risa, mientras Theodore le decía lo inmaduro que era.

.

-Te amo, Hermione –murmuró Víktor Krum besándola dulcemente tras la oreja.

Sus palabras eran cálidas y hermosas, pero Hermione no se sentía segura de corresponderlas

¿Amaba a Víktor?

De que lo quería estaba segura, pero de ahí al amor existía un abismo muy grande.

¿Cómo podía saber si lo amaba si nunca antes se había enamorado? ¿Cómo salir con alguien si desconocía que le amaba? ¿Eso la convertía en una mala persona?

-Le he dicho a Harry sobre lo nuestro –murmuró torpemente.

Para el joven búlgaro no pasó desapercibido que su novia eludiera sus palabras, pero que le hubiera dicho a su mejor amigo sobre su relación, hinchió su pecho de orgullo que opacó sus celos. Aun así no pudo retener lo que dijo a continuación –ese Harry y tú… ¿son muy cercanos?

Hermione sonrió ampliamente, feliz de tener el privilegio de pasar tiempo con el moreno de ojos verdes. –Por supuesto. –Dijo con honestidad rememorando cada momento de las últimas semanas que había gastado al lado de Harry Potter. –Es muy listo, amable y a… divertido. – ¡¿Estuvo a punto de decirle a su novio que su mejor amigo era apuesto?! Sí que estaba loca. –Lo pasamos realmente bien juntos.

Víktor sospesó cuidadosamente las palabras de su novia antes de asentir. –Parece un buen chico.

-Lo es –afirmó Hermione con fervor que únicamente el joven advirtió. –El otro día nos encontramos una bolsa en la calle, y él se encargó de devolverla personalmente.

No gustándole el rumbo de la conversación, Víktor volvió a asentir para desviar la conversación – ¿te he dicho que vendrá mi prima Kovolska a pasar las fiestas aquí?

El recordatorio entristeció a Hermione, porque eso quería decir que el semestre de Víktor en los Estados Unidos llegaba a su fin. ¿Y qué pasaría con ellos después?

Después de todo, lo mejor era no amarlo.

**.**

**Todos los títulos de las películas pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios.**

**Y ya he dejado avance al principio, así que... ¿se necesita más acaso? ¡Sí! Hermosos comentarios :D**


	17. La noche del baile (1a Parte)

**Saludos Potterholics! **

**Finalmente hemos pasado los cien reviews y estoy muy inspirada gracias a eso, así que espero que disfruten el Capítulo, porque aún nos queda mucho por delante (suspenso) Gracias por su paciencia y recuerden que sus comentarios me hacen actualizar más pronto. **

**Gracias a P.D.C x que su review número 100, merece esta actualización :D**

**Y gracias también a LauraGranger13 (mi primer review del capi), Lunajely (tienes toda la razón), Drys-1 (Fantástico saludarte por aquí), Dalay (es el capí más largo del fic -hasta ahora), Arsem Pao (no tengo face, sorry! -y la reconciliación vendrá a su momento, primero hay que tocar fondo, Tun, tun, tun...)**

**Capitulo Diecisiete: La noche del baile (1a Parte)**

* * *

Draco daba una vuelta por la ciudad en su motocicleta. Al fin el receso de invierno había llegado. Era fabuloso des afanarse del estúpido colegio y dejar de estar bajo el escrutinio decepcionado de Hermione. La locura de todo, es que entre más la evitara, más parecía verla por doquier.

La última vez que lo echaron del salón, fue porque estaba demasiado ocupado observando de reojo los perfectos bucles de Hermione recogidos descuidadamente, su piel como la porcelana, y sus labios rojos como el carmín. ¡Cómo se pintaban cuando los mordía tratando de entender algo! Pero el profesor lo había descubierto y lo corrió del aula.

Suspiró.

Hermione le gustaba.

Finalmente llegaba al punto de reconocerlo a sí mismo, y cuando asaltaban su mente esos sucios y pervertidos pensamientos que involucraban el cuerpo de su amiga cubriéndose con nada, salía a correr su moto, así lloviera o el sol le quemara la espalda.

Entonces más que gustarle, la deseaba.

¿En qué momento dejó de ser su pequeña amiga sabelotodo para convertirse en una hermosa chica con cuerpo de mujer?

Debería odiarse por disfrutar de las escenas eróticas mientras se duchaba.

Con ira aceleró su moto por la Northwest, pero un semáforo rojo lo frenó. Mientras descansaba su pierna derecha sobre el pavimento, aprovechó para sacar un cigarro de su chaqueta. Echó un vistazo alrededor, ya que este era uno de los altos más tardados de la ciudad. Todos los elegantes negocios de la avenida estaban hermosamente decorados navideñamente. Arboles de todos los tamaños, cargaban en sus ramas bellos adornos y guirnaldas, y los escaparates brillaban de limpios.

Pero lo que le llamó realmente la atención, fue que saliendo de una reconocida cafetería, un hombre tosco salía llevando del brazo a una guapa mujer de cabello negro. Ambos reían relajadamente.

Era Víktor Krum, y definitivamente ella no era Hermione.

La luz dio verde y el heredero arrancó alterado, recordándose que no debía importarle, porque después de todo, Hermione había escogido tener a ese gorila como novio.

.

La noche del baile da caridad, en la casa de los Potter, un muchacho era abrumado por sus padres.

-No es mala idea que Sirius vaya como chaperón, Harry –dijo el padre del muchacho. –Si la fiesta se pone aburrida, ten por seguro que Sirius sabrá como ambientarla.

-Pues yo difiero contigo en esto, James –interrumpió su esposa. –Que Sirius quiera hacer de niñera en una fiesta de muchachos jóvenes es realmente dudable. Probablemente planea boicotear la fiesta, así que no olvides llevar el botiquín de emergencia, Harry. Mejor voy a traerlo yo, no se te vaya a olvidar.

-Tu madre es demasiado sobreprotectora contigo, hijo. Lo que retardará tu iniciación como hombre. –Lily cerró la puerta cuando salió y finalmente James miró a su único hijo a los ojos. –Escucha, Harry, esto que te estoy dando –le puso una cajita en las manos –son los mejores condones del mercado. Úsalos bien mi muchachote. –Harry se puso rojo hasta las orejas –Sabes usarlos, ¿o no?

-Papá, no es nece…

-Espera –le quitó la caja para abrirla y tomar uno. –Mira, no dejes que Florinda…

-Romilda, papá.

-Romilda lo abra. –Siguió James –Seguramente llevará uñas largas y podría romperlo, y no queremos eso…

Harry sintió como si fuera el único chico humillado en el mundo; lo que probablemente era cierto. –Papá…

-Siempre usa las yemas, y coloca la punta así… y… ay, ya, ya, ya –iba entrando su esposa. –Se un caballero y no estará de más que le regales un baile a Hermione, ya sabes, para que no se sienta tan solita.

Lily le sonrió –hazle caso a tu padre, Harry. Eso hará muy feliz a Mione.

-Hermione llevará a su novio –dijo sintiéndose de pronto mal humorado. Finalmente, después de días de insinuarle a su amiga que quería conocerlo, y ella ignorarlo, hoy sería el gran día.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritó James.

-Al fin un chico listo –comentó la pelirroja mujer satisfecha.

-No te creo… Lily, ¿crees que pueda acompañar a Canuto como chaperón? Porque tengo que ver eso con mis propios ojos.

-¡James!

Harry escuchó como sus padres discutían, pero él terminaba de verse en el espejo. Llevaba una camisa negra y un pantalón de vestir del mismo color, su cabello tan indomable como siempre. Su novia había querido que dejara sus gafas, pero él no pensaba hacerlo. Hablando de su pareja para el baile, lo mejor sería terminarla después de las vacaciones de invierno porque ya no la soportaba; quería controlar su vida y eso lo sofocaba.

.

Ron estaba muy guapo con esa camisa azul cielo que su hermano Bill le obsequiara en su cumpleaños. Había conseguido además, ser pareja de Elle Elliot, una vivaracha morena de ojos negros. Ella era muy divertida y seguramente lo pasarían genial.

Su hermana Ginny tenía prohibido ir al baile porque sus notas del semestre fueron muy bajas, así que seguía haciendo berrinche en su habitación.

-Déjame tomarte una foto, Ronnie –dijo Molly Weasley al borde de las lágrimas.

-Mamá –se quejó el pelirrojo –no es la fiesta de graduación.

-Deja que tu madre disfrute este momento, hijo. Dentro de un año estarás en la universidad y cada vez te veremos menos.

El chico posó de mal humor.

-Sonríe, Ron o no saldrás nunca de aquí.

Eso lo hizo poner la sonrisa más grande del mundo.

.

-Hermione, querida, Víktor ya ha llegado.

-Ya bajo –contestó desde su habitación. Se miró una vez más al espejo, asegurándose que todo estuviera en su lugar.

Su vestido era una hermosa pieza que le quedaba como un guante. De tela vaporosa y corte juvenil, se ceñía a su pequeña cintura, revelando curvas que desconocía poseer. El largo llegaba por encima de sus rodillas, revelando sus torneas piernas, que había rasurado para la ocasión, y sus definidos rizos caían suavemente sobre sus desnudos hombros.

Incluso ella tuvo que reconocer lo bonita que se veía.

Nerviosa descendió las escaleras, teniendo mucho cuidado de no tropezar con los delicados tacones que cubrían sus pequeños pies.

Víktor no fue el único que se quedó con la boca abierta.

Hasta George Granger, que lanzaba miradas duras al novio de su hija, olvidó de hacerlo en ese momento. –Princesita mía, estas preciosa.

-Gracias, papá.

-Oh, mi hermosa Jane, toda una señorita. –Dijo su madre abrazándola. –Déjenme tomarles una foto.

-Estas muy guapa, Hermione –le dijo Víktor por lo bajo, siendo consciente de que los señores Granger permanecían atentos a sus movimientos.

Sonrieron a la cámara y se dirigieron al baile en el auto que Víktor había conseguido.

Esta prometía ser una velada mágica.

.

-Pensé que iríamos a ese baile que dijiste –se quejó Pansy Parkinson. Estaba muy sensual con su apretado vestido dorado. –He hecho que mamá me compre estos Jimmy Choo como para no presumirlos –dijo señalando unos tacones de infarto que podrían alimentar a una familia del tercer mundo por dos o tres meses.

Draco recordaba perfectamente su comentario sobre el dichoso baile de caridad. –Si iremos, Pansy, pero más tarde. –Se encontraba ansioso. La imagen de Krum con esa desconocida una y otra vez en su mente, y su falta de _estimulante_ en la sangre no ayudaba a calmarse.

-Pero quiero ir ahora –exigió haciendo un puchero.

Que alguien le recordara porque salía con esta caprichosa.

Cierto, se la chu**** como nadie.

-Primero tomemos algo. –Dijo y Pansy sonrió lamiéndose los labios.

No se refería a un refresco precisamente.

.

Su pareja se veía muy bien, como siempre, y su padrino le alzaba sus pulgares a la distancia para mostrarle que le daba su aprobación. Harry se sintió orgulloso de su pareja.

Hasta el momento las negativas premoniciones de su madre eran erróneas y Sirius parecía comportarse.

Saludó a Ron, quien se veía bastante contento con Elle. Pero a quien esperaba encontrar de inmediato, era a su amiga Hermione. Todo este secretismo de su novio comenzaba a parecer surreal.

Hasta que la vio.

Al principio solo se fijó en Hermione y en lo deslumbrante que se veía. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes de lo hermosa que era? Asombrosamente su madre tenía razón y Hermione era muy bonita.

Apreció lo divino de su rostro, que resaltaba con el ligero maquillaje y halló fascinantes las ondas de sus cabellos. Lucían tan suaves al tacto, que se le hicieron apetecibles. Entonces notó la curvatura de sus pech…

Rápido se obligó a recordar que Sirius andaba por ahí, por lo que se giró velozmente, y sumamente avergonzado, para ver su reacción. Tenía la mandíbula desencajada; nada anormal, porque no era el único al reconocer a la genio de la escuela, tomada de la mano de un desconocido y varonil universitario.

Así que este era.

-¿Quién es ese galán? –preguntó Romilda Vane.

Inexplicablemente ofendido, Harry le dio la espalda cuando Hermione alzó su mano para saludarlo, y jalando agresivamente a su novia, se movió hasta el otro extremo del salón.

Sentía ganas de gritarle a alguien.

.

Hermione no entendía la actitud de Harry. ¿Es que acaso estaba celoso?

Risible e imposible. Ellos eran los mejores amigos y siempre lo serían. Seguro que Romilda se lo había llevado para besuquearse con él en algún rincón solitario.

El mero pensamiento le dio mucho asco.

-La mujer más hermosa de la fiesta está a mi lado –susurró Víktor a su oído.

Hermione sonreía ante los caballerosos comentarios de su pareja.

-Ahí esta Ron, ven porque quiero presentártelo. –Le dijo llevándolo hasta el pelirrojo que la miraba con el gesto hosco. –Ron, quiero presentarte a… –Pero el pelirrojo se puso de pie y la dejó con la palabra en la boca. –Ah… eh… ha de tener hambre porque usualmente es muy amigable y divertido –explicó ruborizándose furiosamente.

-O esta celoso de que la más bella criatura sea mi novia.

Esto la hizo soltar una buena carcajada –eso es lo más inverosímil, Viktor. Ron solo puede estar celoso de quien posea la patata frita más grande del mundo.

-Si tú lo dices. Ven, vamos a bailar.

Primero se divirtieron con la música alocada. Además Viktor se esforzó al máximo para hacerla sentir especial, y la hizo olvidar las malas actitudes de sus amigos.

Era una noche perfecta.

El director anunció el total de fondos recaudados y les deseo felices fiestas. Después de esto, comenzó a sonar una reconocida balada, y mientras se mecía en los brazos de Víktor, se sintió feliz.

Hermione nunca había sido precisamente una de las chicas guapas, pero hoy hasta el idiota de Cormac quedose con la boca abierta de la impresión, y eso le generó una desconocida satisfacción. Y en el instante en que las gruesas manos de Viktor se deslizaron por su cintura hasta su cadera, irradiando calor donde sus dedos la sujetaban, se sintió derretir.

-Vamos afuera –fue una petición que Viktor obedeció al instante.

El cielo oscuro estaba plagado de estrellas, y una fría brisa le atravesó la piel. Su novio aprovechó para ponerle la chaqueta en sus hombros. –Hay algo que quiero decirte. –Hermione le puso atención. –Como sabes, debo volver a Bulgaria en Enero, pero no quiero hacerlo solo.

-¿Volverás con tu prima? –preguntó sintiéndose muy triste, porque eso era antes del veintitrés del mes siguiente.

Pero Viktor sacudió la cabeza. –Quiero que _tú_ vayas conmigo, Hermione. –La chica estaba sin palabras, pero su novio sonrió tiernamente –Eres la mujer más espectacular, maravillosa, hermosa y deseo estar contigo siempre. –Se inclinó para besarla, como nunca lo había hecho. Como si con eso pudiera llevarla consigo.

-Víktor…

Pero no alcanzó a decir más porque un cuerpo tacleo a su pareja.

.

Pansy trataba de llamar la atención de su pareja. – ¿Qué ocurre, Draco?

El apuesto rubio miraba como alguien que no era él, ofrecía su abrigo a Hermione. El imbécil que la engañaba con una morena.

Sintió las entrañar arder, como si hubiera bebido fuego. Los celos asomaron su peor cara, y vio todo rojo.

Quería golpear.

Quería lastimar.

Quería matar.

Por lo que, bajo las influencias de las drogas y el alcohol, casi corrió hasta donde el gorila se atrevía a besar a Hermione.

Ella era suya y de nadie más.

Además un Malfoy NUNCA compartía.

Así que se arrojó sobre un desprevenido extranjero, quien tardó en responder a los golpes. Draco comenzó a sentir escozor en la cara, pero cuando escuchaba gritos indefinidos a la distancia, los ignoró sintiendo las pulsaciones de la sangre en sus oídos.

Un puñetazo, otro, y otro. Sintiendo que la adrenalina incrementaba con cada golpe, hasta el grado de casi disfrutarlo.

Una ronda interminable que comenzaron a hacer que sus nudillos dolieran.

Pero no le importó: él era invencible.

Descargó en Krum toda su ira deprimida, todas sus frustraciones, todas sus tensiones.

Alguien intentó separarlo, pero el segundo que se distrajo para quitárselo de encima, le salió caro y el musculoso búlgaro le rompió la nariz de un certero golpe.

Que la sangre escurriera de sus fosas nasales, despertó en él a la bestia que seguía dormida.

Siguió golpeando hasta que en cierto momento, no era más que un saco de carne ensangrentada y huesos lo que tenía debajo de él.

Bajó el ritmo y pensando que ya era suficiente se levantó con las pupilas dilatadas y sangre salpicada en su ropa y en sus puños.

"_Draco"_

"_Se ha vuelto loco"_

"_Ha sido por la Granger"_

Voces que pronunciaban frases sin sentido.

"_¿Qué has hecho, Malfoy?"_

"_Alguien llame una ambulancia"_

Recordaría ver como unos grandes ojos cafés lo miraban llorosos y llenos de furia desde el piso, donde el cuerpo molido de un hombre yacía sangrante, antes de que fuera metido a una patrulla, escoltado por dos policías.

**.**

**¿Reviews?**


	18. La noche del baile (2a Parte)

**Capítulo Dieciocho: La noche del baile (2a Parte)**

* * *

-Basta, Romilda. No quiero –exigió Harry quitándose de encima a su novia. ¡Cielos, como lo asfixiaba esta chica!

-Pero, Harry… –insistió sensualmente, o como su mente embriagada pensó que se escuchaba.

-Estás ebria, y estamos en los baños –dijo con firmeza volviendo a empujarla por los hombros. –Y además entiende que no quiero hacerlo.

-Podemos ir a otro lado…

-No lo entiendes, Romilda. No quiero hacerlo ni aquí, ni en otro lugar; ni contigo. Así que lo mejor es terminar esta... relación que no llegará a ningún lado.

-¿Estás rompiendo conmigo? –exigió saber, todo el alcohol bajándosele de inmediato.

Pero esto solo envalentonó más al joven Potter. –Por supuesto. Honestamente hemos durado demasiado con este asunto y ya me he cansado. Quiero que rompamos.

-¿Me estás dejando por la rata de biblioteca? –rio amargamente ante el rostro confundido de Harry. – ¡Por favor! ¡No me digas que no tienes ni idea de lo que estoy hablando!

-Pues no la tengo…

Romilda se rio con más ganas, pero habló en un peligroso siseo –no creas que no me he dado cuenta de cómo la has mirado esta noche. Has estado devorándola con la mirada durante toda la velada.

-No sé de qué… –Harry frunció el ceño pensativo, pero después sacudió la cabeza –…estás equivocada.

-Como digas, pero ni creas que eres tú quien rompe conmigo, ¡soy yo quien te deja! – Romilda Vane se dio la vuelta indignada, azotando sus tacones contra el piso, bastante furiosa.

-Bueno, eso no ha sido tan difícil –murmuró para sí mismo el joven. –Supongo que la ausencia de público le ha restado creatividad. –Verificó su cabello en el espejo de los lavabos, antes de decidir que estaba presentable y salir de regreso al baile, dispuesto a mejorar su noche y tal vez hasta divertirse un poco, una vez arreglara otro asuntillo que tenía pendiente.

Pero no encontró a Hermione por ningún lado, así que salió a los jardines a buscarla; quien sabe que le podría estar haciendo en estos momentos ese malnacido de Krum.

Antes de que la ira pudiera subir a su cabeza por la falsa escena creada en su imaginación, cayó en la cuenta de la pelea que mantenía Draco contra… ¿ese en el suelo era el novio de Hermione?

Corrió hasta donde una castaña gritaba asustada, pidiendo a Draco que se detuviera. Harry apartó a su amiga y trató de detener a su amigo, pero fue imposible.

Todo lo demás sucedió demasiado rápido: los alumnos, las patrullas, los sollozos de Hermione.

Él mismo permaneció mudo viendo como Malfoy detenía sus golpes y se levantaba, no pareciendo estar en sí. ¿Es que estaba intoxicado? –Draco –le habló, pero este no le contestó.

Mientras Hermione permanecía al lado del agredido, Harry fue interceptado por su padrino – ¿qué ha ocurrido, Harry? ¿Por qué hay policías? ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó al final, reparando en que tenía la camisa manchada en sangre.

-No es mía –dijo leyendo los pensamientos de Sirius. –Ha habido una pelea. Draco y…

-Oh, no. espera aquí… –le ordenó su padrino apresuradamente.

Harry lo observó dirigirse hacia donde dos policías metían a un perdido Draco a su patrulla. Intercambió algunas palabras con los hombres, pero como el chico no escuchaba nada, devolvió su vista a donde se encontraba Hermione.

Quiso acercarse, pero no pudo debido a la casi imperceptible, pero aun presente, malvada satisfacción que sintió al ver al búlgaro en el suelo, mientras los paramédicos lo preparaban para llevárselo.

¿Sentir eso lo convertía en una mala persona?

'_No. Únicamente te preocupa que tu mejor amiga salga con un tipo mayor y que pueda aprovecharse de ella'_

Definitivamente era eso.

Pero la sensación que tuvo cuando Hermione subió a la ambulancia, le gritaba lo contrario.

-¿Harry? –Era Ron, quien se acercaba a él habiéndose deshecho de su cita de esa noche. – ¿Crees que debamos ir a la estación por Malfoy?

-No podrán hacer nada si van –contestó Sirius por detrás. La patrulla ya se había ido. –He hablado con el oficial y me ha dicho que Draco tendrá que pasar la noche hasta que se pueda hacer algo. Aunque lo mejor será llamar a sus padres e informarles.

-Eso si los encuentras –dijo Harry. –Normalmente los Malfoy viajan en estas fechas.

-Entonces llamaré a tus padres para ver si pueden hacer algo. Mientras deberían ir a casa, ya me haré cargo yo. –Los despidió dando una muestra de que Sirius Black podía ser un adulto responsable cuando se lo proponía.

-Dudo que Malfoy salga de esta –opinó Ron caminando con Harry rumbo al estacionamiento. – ¿Qué crees que le dio?

El moreno de ojos verdes sacudió la cabeza para aclararla –no tengo idea. Tal vez estaba ebrio.

-Siempre ha sido demasiado sobreprotector con ella –gruñó el pelirrojo señalando lo obvio. –Y nunca me ha gustado esa faceta posesiva que tiene con nuestra Herms, y mira ¡ahora hasta prisión ha ido a parar!

-No irá a prisión –dijo encendiendo su automóvil. Se sentía ligero sin tener que llevar a Romilda a su casa. – ¿Te importa si hacemos una parada en el hospital? Quiero comprobar que Hermione se encuentre bien.

-Está bien, aunque tendrás que ser mi escudo humano. Hermione no ha de estar muy contenta conmigo después de lo de esta noche. La estuve evitando, pero es que me dio no sé qué cuando la vi con ese… no se… ¿es normal, no? Que me moleste verla con un… ¿es normal, no? –repitió enrollándose con las palabras. –Es lo que sienten los amigos…

Harry quería decirle que no. No era normal enojarse porque tu mejor amiga tenía novio, y que definitivamente no era lo que sentían los amigos. Pero no podía acusar a su mejor amigo de algo que él mismo sentía.

Ignoraba el hecho de que esta situación, cambiaría las cosas para todos ellos.

.

_-¿Ahora porqué lloras? –preguntó un pequeño rubio con porte de adulto que le daba parecido con algún gran sultán. _

_Una niña castaña gimoteo en medio de sus abundantes lagrimas –Josh Reed dijo que… que yo era un ratón de biblioteca._

_-¿Eso dijo? –la pequeña asintió. El niño se dio la vuelta y dio decididos pasos hasta donde un grupo de infantes reían divertidos. Su amiguita lo siguió de cerca. –Quiero hablar contigo, Reed._

_Un niño regordete más alto que él, lo miró con indiferencia – ¿Qué quieres, Dra-co? –preguntó burlándose del nombre del pálido blondo._

_Draco lo miró con asco. –En verdad eres idiota –dijo antes de lanzarse a golpes contra el niño._

Abrió los ojos de pronto.

Su sueño tan nítido, que más bien había sido una memoria de su infancia.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo y sus recuerdos de lo transcurrido horas atrás era una completa confusión que no le explicaba nada. Borrosos recuerdos sin sentido, y que de algún modo extraño, lo hacían sentirse avergonzado de su conducta.

¿Pero qué había hecho?

-Al fin has despertado –dijo un hombre fornido que Draco vagamente ubicaba; al menos hasta que vio la placa de policía.

Estaba en la comisaría y todo cobró sentido.

-¿Lo he matado? –preguntó ya lamentándolo. Su vida estaba arruinada y Hermione lo despreciaría por lo que había hecho. Una horrible culpa le golpeó inmisericordemente.

El oficial se rio desfachatado. –Claro que no, pero espera a que se recupere y entonces seguro que hará alguna demanda. Por cierto, ya te hemos levantado cargos por agresión, por disturbio público, por uso de sustancias. Traías contigo cinco gramos de cocaína. Ustedes los jóvenes creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran, sobre todo los ricos como tú. –Dijo reparando en la costosa ropa de Draco –tienes derecho a una llamada.

El joven se levantó con esfuerzo, sintiendo mucho dolor pero no se quejó, se lo tenía bien merecido; no que se arrepintiera, pero aun así…

Llamó al abogado de sus padres, pero no lo encontró. Probablemente tendría que pasar allí la noche.

.

Hermione esperó a que el doctor le diera el diagnóstico de Víktor. Todo lo sucedido parecía un mal sueño, pero el olor a antiséptico le inundaba las fosas nasales y entonces era real.

-Herrmione –dijo una guapa joven acercándose a ella con rapidez. Era la prima de Víktor. Sintió mucha vergüenza, pero respondió al abrazo de Kovolska. – ¿Cómo está?

-Aún no me han informado…

-¿Algún familiar de Víktor Krum? –preguntó un hombre con bata blanca apareciendo en la sala de espera.

-Yo soy su prrima –contestó la joven búlgara con un marcado acento extranjero.

-El paciente no ha sufrido daños internos de gravedad, pero tendrá que permanecer aquí unos días para observar su progreso –señaló el médico con paciencia y palabras sencillas.

-¿Pero estará bien, doctor? –quiso saber Hermione a punto de soltarse a llorar. Sus dedos aún aferraban la chaqueta que Víktor le pusiera en los hombros.

-Esperemos que sí. Tiene algunas costillas rotas, pero no han perforado el pulmón. Tardará en sanar completamente, pero lo logrará. Su cara es la que se ha llevado la peor parte, pero no han sido necesarias más que un par de suturas. El estado de sus ojos lo comprobaremos cuando despierte el paciente. Ha perdido dos molares, pero debe considerarse afortunado que no ha sido nada peor.

Cuando el especialista se retiró, Hermione se sentó, observando como la prima de Víktor hacía algunas llamadas telefónicas, la mayoría de ellas en idioma extranjero. La única palabra que Hermione reconocía era el nombre de su novio.

¿Qué pasaría ahora? Víktor ya estaba fuera de peligro y eso le había quitado un peso de encima; pero seguramente levantaría cargos contra Draco lo que volvía a añadirle otra carga.

Debía estar furiosa con Draco, pero no podía. Era su amigo y le preocupaba su conducta de esta noche. Estaba deseosa por ir a verlo y reñirle, pero al mismo tiempo no podía irse del hospital como si nada hubiese pasado.

-¡Hermione! –exclamaron al mismo tiempo Harry y Ron cuando la encontraron perdida en sus pensamientos. Ambos seguían con su ropa del baile, indicando que venían de ahí.

Se sentaron a ambos lados de ella, la joven extranjera mirándoles con curiosidad. –Ellos son Ron y Harry, mis amigos, y ella es Kovolska, prima de Víktor –les presentó mutuamente, olvidándose de cualquier ofensa que ocurriera durante el baile.

Hechas las formalidades, Harry habló primero con Hermione – ¿has llamado a tus padres ya?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza –me he olvidado de hacerlo.

-Yo los llamo –se ofreció Ron poniéndose de pie.

-¿Y Draco?

A Harry le exasperó un poco que su amiga pensara en el rubio en un momento como este, pero alguien debía hacerlo. –Estará bien. Con los abogados de sus padres y sus millones no le pasará nada.

-Hecho. Tus padres vienen para acá. Voy al lavabo, chicos –les informó Ron, quien en realidad pensaba buscar una máquina de golosinas. Tenía hambre, no era su culpa estar en pleno desarrollo.

Sus amigos asintieron, quedándose en silencio uno junto al otro. Harry pasó un brazo por detrás de su amiga y la acercó a él para brindarle algo de confort.

Hermione descansó su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo, sintiéndose un poco mejor con la cercanía humana. Harry olía a loción y se sentía fresco, gracias a que venía llegando de la calle. La presión firme del brazo en su espalda la hizo sentirse protegida, pero vulnerable al mismo tiempo. Unos extraños revoloteos en su estómago cuando Harry le pasó el otro brazo para poder abrazarla completamente, permitiéndole esconder su rostro en el cuello de él.

-Listo –dijo la prima de Víktor con demasiada fuerza, haciendo que la castaña se separara de Harry abruptamente. –He arreglado los detalles de nuestrro vuelo. En cuanto el doctorr autorrice a Vík, volverremos a Bulgaria.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Hermione, en parte porque no entendía nada, en parte porque quería ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Harry se distraía en su móvil avergonzado; como si hubiera sido descubierto haciendo algo mal.

-Que he cambiado las fechas de nuestrro vuelo. No quierro que nos quedemos ni un minuto más de lo necesarrio en este país. Vendrrás con nosotros, ¿no es así, Herrmione?

-¿Cómo? –repitió.

-Que vendrrás con nosotrros. Vík te lo ha pedido, ¿o me equivoco? Además es lo más norrmal si piensan casarrse prronto.

Lo único que se escuchó fue el teléfono móvil de Harry Potter impactándose en el piso.

.

**Lamento la tardanza! Mi lap me ha traicionado, pero no entremos en detalles. Gracias por sus reviews, saben que aprecio que me escriban y por ustedes sigo actualizando (pronto concluiré uno de mis FF de los Juegos del Hambre y entonces actualizaré más seguido aquí, así que paciencia mis jóvenes padawan)**

**¡Espero revieeeews!**


	19. La noche del baile (3a Parte)

**Capítulo Diecinueve: La noche del baile (3a Parte)**

* * *

'_El cielo era azul brillante y las nubes esponjosas de un hermoso blanco como nieve. _

_-¿Te encuentras bien, Harry? –preguntó una Hermione de nueve años. Su cabello esponjado sujeto en dos trenzas que su mami le había peinado; y usaba su camiseta favorita de color rosado._

_Andaban en bicicleta, pero el chico de lentes perdió el equilibrio y cayó, lastimándose y enchuecando sus gafas. Del otro lado del parque, un niño pelirrojo y un rubio discutían acaloradamente, decidiendo quien había llegado primero a la meta. _

_-Me está sangrando aquí –dijo señalando su rodilla, y furioso consigo mismo por no haber tenido más cuidado. –Detesto usar lentes._

_-A mí me gustan. Te hacen verte especial y diferente –dijo la niña sin dejar lugar a dudas. –Vamos a casa, mamá sabrá curarte –desmontó de su vehículo rosa._

_-Quédate, Hermione. –Insistió Harry._

_-¿Y abandonarte? –preguntó con una sonrisa. –Eso nunca._

_Cuando fue con su mamá a comprar otros anteojos al día siguiente, Harry Potter pidió unos idénticos a sus viejas gafas redondas._

_Después de todo, lo hacían especial y diferente.'_

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Harry, habiendo escuchado lo dicho por Kovolska. Debía ser una absoluta y completa broma. ¿Hermiones? ¿Casarse? ¿¡Con Krum?!

-Lo… Víktor no… –tartamudeo Hermione confundida, después ruborizada –sí me ha pedido que vaya con él a Bulgaria pero…

-¡¿Qué?! –gritó Ron dejando caer el bocadillo frío de sus manos. – ¡Oh, no, mi burrito! –Se apresuró a recogerlo.

-… pero nunca… él no… soy muy joven… –siguió la chica. Harry asintiendo fervientemente a su lado, Ron sacudiendo su comida. –Y no me dijo nada de… esto… matrimonio…

-Supuse que te lo pediría esta noche. Le he acompañado por una sortija –dijo la prima de Víktor pensativa. –Vík te ama, y… –Hizo una breve pausa – ¿Qué no lo amas tú?

Hermione abrió la boca para contestar, pero la cerró y la volvió a abrir varias veces sin decir palabra; hecho que comenzaba a molestar a Harry y a Ron.

-¿Qué no amas a mi primo? –persistió la morena.

Harry esperaba ansioso una respuesta por parte de Hermione; por lo que, aunque su cerebro gritara que defendiera a su amiga, él no intervendría; al menos hasta saber que pensaba realmente su amiga. Y entonces apoyarla porque… bueno, pues porque era su deber, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con ello jamás.

Aunque sintió la urgencia de apresurar a los señores Granger a llegar.

-Yo… Víktor es muy especial para mí.

Hermione había susurrado muy ruborizada. El matrimonio era algo que formaba parte de sus planes, pero no precisamente ahora. Tenía muchos planes y aunque deseaba formar una familia, para eso faltaban muchos, pero muchos años.

-¡Eres muy joven para casarte, Hermione! –gritó Ron interviniendo y haciendo eco a los pensamientos de su amiga. Y Harry agradeció el apasionamiento de su mejor amigo. –Es… es… ¡es inverosímil! –exclamó a tan gran voz, que una enfermera salió a callarlo.

-Si ellos se aman, no veo lo inverosímil, niño –lo miró fríamente Kovolska cruzándose de brazos.

-Tengo la misma edad que Hermione –gritó preparándose para pelear. –Lo siento –bajo la voz mirando a la enfermera de tosco semblante. –Tengo la misma edad que Hermione –repitió en tono normal.

-¿Podríamos no discutir ahora? –pidió Harry viendo que su amiga no podría con más. Y en parte para controlarse a sí mismo. Volvió a pasarle un brazo por los hombros. –No es momento para discusiones.

La extranjera y Ron asintieron, pero de vez en cuando se lanzaban miradas duras; pero esto valdría por ahora.

-Necesito ir a ver a Draco –susurró Hermione cuando Kovolska fue llamada poco después para dar algunos datos sobre Víktor y su seguro médico.

Ron la miró incrédulo; pero se abstuvo de decir algún improperio que hiciera que Hermione se enfureciera con él.

Harry suspiró –tus padres no tardarán en llegar; y Ron debe ir a su casa o la señora Weasley lo matará –Ron se puso pálido al recordar a su madre, a la que había olvidado por completo. –Sirius y mis padres se encargarán de sacarlo.

-¿Entonces no me llevarás? –preguntó poniéndose tensa. –Será rápido, no puedo dejar sola a Kovolska.

Harry sabía inconscientemente que nunca ganaría una batalla a Hermione, por lo que discutir con ella y no acceder a sus peticiones era ridículo. –Está bien; pero no tardaremos. Entretén a todos mientras regresamos, Ron –dijo poniéndose de pie –la estación de policía no queda lejos y estaremos aquí en treinta minutos.

Ron pidió –Pero yo quiero ir –señaló discretamente a Kovolska.

Sin embargo la súplica del pelirrojo fue ignorada.

.

La cabeza de Draco no dejaba de darle vueltas, y por enésima ocasión se preguntó por qué rayos había aspirado esa porquería. Sobre todo cuando apareció, nada más y nada menos que los señores Potter para sacarlo de allí.

Sirius y el padre de Harry reían y bebían café para llevar en la calle, frente a las puertas de cristal de la comisaría; claro que él no podía verlos porque continuaba encerrado y el inútil del abogado de sus padres no se aparecería.

Lily Potter lo miró con tristeza tal, mientras hablaba con el oficial a cargo, que lo hizo sentirse aún peor. Ella había pedido verificar con sus propios ojos que era Draco; amigo de su hijo, quien estaba en la celda.

Mientras Draco se sentía vulnerable, lo cual odiaba sentir, sus oídos identificaron palabras como: _'intoxicación'_, _'uso de sustancias'_, y _'fianza'_.

Por el dinero no se preocupaba; bastaría con sacar algo de efectivo de su cuenta bancaria para pagar a los Potter. Sobre su historial, pues este quedaría marcado, pero era la última de sus preocupaciones; más inquieto lo tenía no ver a Hermione por ninguna parte.

¿Estaría furiosa con él?

Lo más seguro era que se encontrara con el orangután en esos momentos, lo que lo hizo sentirse salvaje de nuevo.

¡Si pudiera volvería a golpearlo!

Claro que esas no eran las palabras adecuadas para su defensa.

.

-¿En dónde está Hermione? –preguntó la prima de Viktor cuando vio sentado únicamente al pelirrojo.

-Estaba muy nerviosa, Harry la ha llevado por café –la mentira salió redonda de su boca. Detestaba que sus amigos lo abandonaran; no le gustaba quedar atrás y mucho menos tener que cubrirles las espaldas sin un plan conciso.

-Aquí hay café –dijo señalando la máquina que servía agua fría y caliente, justo al lado de una mesa con sobres de café, té y azúcar.

'_Piensa, Ronnie, piensa.'_ –Por buen café quiero decir; y algo de aire que le vendría bien. Se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa aquí adentro.

La morena pareció convencerse y Ron se sintió tremendamente satisfecho de sí mismo. Casi tenía una sonrisa triunfante, cuando los señores Granger entraron por las puertas.

A mentir una vez más; lo que era difícil porque los padres de Hermione, sobre todo su madre y sus galletas, eran muy amables con él.

.

-Hermione, ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó amablemente Lily dándole un abrazo. Habían llegado a la comisaría y los Potter ya habían pagado la fianza de Draco; únicamente restaba esperar a que lo dejaran ir, y le dieran la fecha para presentarse en la corte. –Pensé que estarías en el hospital, Sirius nos ha contado todo.

-Estoy bien, señora Potter, muchas gracias. –Harry se había quedado afuera hablando con su padre y con su padrino. –Víktor está fuera de peligro y no creo que haya más problemas. –Con eso quería decir que no habría demanda.

-Víktor es tu novio –dijo Lily, no era una pregunta.

Incluso en estas circunstancias, Hermione no pudo dejar de sonrojarse, asintiendo tímidamente.

La guapa madre de su amigo sonrió comprensivamente, pero no insistió en el tema. –Te urge regañar a Draco, así que se muy dura con él –la animó guiñándole un ojo. –Déjala pasar, Dingley. –Ordenó al oficial. En sí no tenían por qué obedecerla, pero la agente estaba muy bien relacionada como para no hacerlo.

.

Cuando la reja de la celda rechinó, Draco se enderezó en su asiento –oh. –Esperó a que los gritos comenzaran, pero eso no sucedió. Hermione seguía luciendo fantástica a pesar de su maquillaje corrido y la mueca torcida llena de desaprobación de sus labios. Tenía que haber sido una noche especial para ella; pero él la había arruinado. –Lo siento –murmuró por lo bajo; no sabiendo que se sentiría mal con simplemente verla.

-No te he escuchado –dijo Hermione sentándose junto a él en la fría banca de cemento. Seguía sintiéndose cansada, confundida y triste.

Draco suspiró –lo lamento, Hermione. No debí comportarme como un animal.

-Entonces sientes haber golpeado a Víktor –comentó lentamente.

-Claro que no –rechazó el rubio con orgullo, pero pronto agregó, antes de que Hermione no volviera a hablarle nunca más –lo vi hace poco del brazo de otra chica.

Hermione procesó las palabras unos instantes; pero pronto ató cabos fácilmente gracias a su hábil mente – ¿alta, delgada y morena? ¿Con cabello hasta la espalda? –Draco asintió un poquito inseguro. –Es Kovolska, su prima.

Entonces había quedado como un estúpido; claro que no lo aceptaría en voz alta. Esto le dejaba una valiosa lección: pregunta antes de actuar.

Pero aun así se dijo que había disfrutado mucho golpeando al gorila que tenía el corazón de Hermione.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? –ella le preguntó de pronto.

-¿Cómo? –dijo haciéndose el que no la había escuchado.

-Quiero saber porque lo has hecho. Porque has lastimado a Víktor. Son semanas que no me hablas, me ignoras, te burlas de mí –había dolor en cada una de sus palabras. –Y ahora resulta que lo atacaste porque lo viste con una chica que no era yo. ¿A qué estás jugando?

Esto era peor que mil gritos y reproches. Había estado dañando a Hermione con sus acciones, y no se había detenido a pensar en cómo le estaban afectando. La quería, y la lastimaba al mismo tiempo. Era un idiota. Un idiota perdido por su mejor amiga; quien era tan intocable como una hermana. –Tú sabes porqué –sin embargo las palabras escaparon de sus labios antes de poder contenerlas.

-No, Draco. –Replicó cansinamente. –Yo no sé por…

No tenía nada más que perder en su vida, así que la besó sacando cada una de sus frustraciones, sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias.

.

Harry miró su reloj.

Hermione se estaba tardando demasiado y Ron no dejaba de llamarle desesperado. Los padres de Hermione se encontraban muy molestos que ella no los hubiese esperado antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

-Tenemos que volver al hospital –dijo – ¿no pueden dejarme pasar?

-Tú no irás a ninguna parte, Harry. Irás a casa conmigo y tu padre llevará a Draco a su casa.

-Pero Ron…

-Sirius llevará a Hermione al hospital con sus padres, y entonces llevará a Ron a su casa –continuo su madre.

-Por cierto, cornamenta, me debes veinte billetes –recordó Sirius alegremente.

-¿Por qué? –quiso saber Harry.

Mientras James sacaba su billetera de mala gana, su padrino se explicó –no me ha creído que la pequeña Hermione se veía estupenda esta noche.

-Son unos tontos –dijo Lily aceptando, hacía mucho tiempo ya, el hecho de que estos dos nunca madurarían.

-Y somos veinte dólares más pobres –agregó Harry volviéndose a su madre de nuevo. –Quiero ir con Hermione al hospital.

-No –dijo su madre firmemente. –Aquí viene. Y no hagas berrinches Harry que así nunca conseguirás una novia decente.

El joven no tuvo tiempo de avergonzarse, observando que su amiga venía muy… ¿acalorada? Las mejillas rojas, el cabello alborotado, las pupilas dilatadas, los labios hinchados…

-Ven, Hermy, te llevaré –dijo Sirius recibiéndola con un brazo.

… definitivamente había discutido muy fuerte con Draco y la había hecho rabiar furiosa.

Hermione asintió y no miró a nadie cuando se retiró, mirando cabizbaja el suelo, como en estado de absoluto estupor.

-Hermione –intentó hablar con ella, pero ya había salido de la comisaria.

¿Qué rayos había ocurrido?

**.**

**Lamento no contestar sus reviews, muy poco tiempo. Saludos y espero saber de TODOS ustedes. Besos!**


	20. ¿que ha pasado?

**Capitulo Veinte: ¿Que ha pasado?**

* * *

'_Ese día estaba lloviendo a cántaros, por lo que un Draco, un Harry, un Ron y una Hermione de seis años jugaban en el ático de la casa de los señores Granger. Era su segundo lugar favorito de la casa de estilo victoriano; después del jardín. Las cosas viejas y polvosas acumuladas a través de los años, les permitían horas incontables de diversión._

_Y este día no era la excepción._

_-Harry y yo nos vamos a casar; tú serás el juez, Draco, y Ron la dama de honor –ordenó la pequeña mandona de grandes incisivos; llevaba puesta una vieja pijama blanca que bien pudo pertenecer a su bisabuela._

_-¡Yo quiero ser el fotógrafo vaquero! –gritó el pequeño pelirrojo quejumbroso, cuya manía por el salvaje oeste no había disminuido ni un ápice. _

_-¡Y yo quiero ser el bandido que se roba a la novia! –gritó Draco, ya desde pequeño atraído por los tipos malos de las películas. Había conseguido un sombrero negro de copa que combinaba con sus costosas ropas._

_-¡Pero yo quiero jugar a la boda! –gritó también Hermione, quien había ido a la boda de una paciente de sus padres el día anterior. –Y no quiero que me roben –agregó haciendo un puchero amenazando con llorar en cualquier momento._

_-No te preocupes, Mione, yo te protegeré –le sonrió Harry tranquilizándola, tomando su mano y con la otra agarrando su espada ninja de juguete. _

_Hermione le sonrió y Draco tiró el primer disparo para llevarse a la novia y ser él quien se casara con ella; porque un Malfoy siempre conseguía lo que quería.'_

_._

-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! –rugió un rubio completamente despeinado mientras aporreaba la puerta de madera; cuya estructura daba la impresión que de un momento a otro se vendría abajo su seguían golpeándola de esa manera. – ¡Hermione! –Era una locura. Eso que había hecho en la estación de policías había sido una absoluta locura y una completa estupidez. – ¡Hermione! –Y ahora parecía estar pagando las consecuencias con intereses que no había contemplado.

-No te abrirá –le dijo una voz familiar a sus espaldas.

Draco ignoró la advertencia de Harry Potter y continuó golpeando la puerta sin importarle que sus nudillos comenzaran a doler.

-¿Qué pasó entre ustedes, esa noche en la celda? –Preguntó el moreno. A pesar de que no caería nieve ese invierno, el viento era demasiado frío y por lo tanto llevaba puesta una gruesa chamarra para protegerse. Draco en cambio, llevaba su chaqueta de piel de siempre, sobre una camiseta ligera, su aspecto parecido al de alguien que ha permanecido en la calle por días. –Desde entonces Hermione se ha recluido en su casa y únicamente llegó a contestar mis mensajes, diciéndome que está muy ocupada y que luego me explica.

-¿En el hospital? –preguntó Draco recargándose sobre sus brazos colocados en la puerta. Se encontraba cansado, hecho trizas por la pasada semana de insomnio, imaginando miles de posibles escenarios para enfrentar sus sentimientos por su mejor amiga.

-He ido, pero tampoco la he encontrado y hace dos días Krum salió del hospital –explicó el hijo de los Potter.

-Si sabes que tampoco te abrirá a ti, porque es obvio que lo sabes, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó Draco cambiando de tema; lo de Víktor Krum le tenía sin cuidado.

-Hace dos días que Hermione no contesta ni mis emails.

-¿Y entonces que haces aquí? –volvió a preguntar. La verdad es que no le hacía gracia que Potter estuviera tan cerca husmeando en sus asuntos.

-He venido a corroborar lo que según Ginny ha dicho a Ron.

-¿Y eso es…? –preguntó Draco realmente sin interés en lo que hubiera dicho la pequeña pelirroja.

Harry se llevó una mano a la sien. –Que Hermione se ha ido a Europa con Krum.

…

…

-No juegues conmigo, Potter –gruñó Draco finalmente, cogiéndolo por las solapas de la gruesa chamarra en un solo movimiento preciso.

Harry ni se amedrentó, pero si dijo con veneno en la voz, un tono que le había aprendido muy bien al rubio cuando tenían quince años. –No me gusta jugar con cualquier cosa relacionada a Hermione.

Draco lo soltó mareado, a causa del inesperado golpe bajo del moreno –no juego con ella. –Replicó furioso, pero con cierta duda en su semblante.

Harry se arregló la ropa y enderezó sus gafas –pues no es lo que parecía por estos meses, contigo ignorándola y haciéndola sufrir.

-¡No he querido hacerle daño! –gritó Draco perdiendo los estribos. Pateando un escalón de calle de la familia Granger.

-¡Pero lo has hecho, Malfoy! –respondió Harry comenzando a exaltarse, ya que a alguien debían cargarle la culpa de que su amiga los hubiera abandonado sin avisarles. – ¡La has herido y ahora ella se ha largado con Krum para ser su esposa!

-Estás mintiendo –dijo el rubio en un amenazante siseo. Tenía la mandíbula apretada.

Harry lo miró a los ojos, resentido –quisiera estarlo haciendo.

-Mientes –insistió el heredero de los Malfoy, empujando a su amigo para montarse en su moto e irse de ahí. Iría al consultorio de los señores Granger y se tragaría la vergüenza para preguntarles en donde rayos se encontraba su hija Hermione.

Harry miró como la figura de Draco se hacía más y más pequeña conforme se alejaba en su motocicleta. Algo había pasado entre Hermione y Malfoy, estaba seguro de eso porque ella había estado actuando extraña desde entonces.

Al día siguiente de lo ocurrido en el baile, Harry había ido por Hermione para acompañarla al hospital; pero cuando llegó, ella ya se había ido. La llamó sin éxito y fue a buscarla al centro médico, pero no le permitieron pasar, diciendo que el paciente ya tenía una visita. Esperó a que su amiga saliera, pero eso no ocurrió y él tuvo que irse sin haberla visto.

Los días siguientes fueron similares y tampoco Ron la había visto. Si les contestaba sus mensajes, lo hacía de forma educada y algo distante, pero era mejor a nada. Sin embargo el día anterior, Harry fue a la casa de los Weasley para hablar con Ron sobre lo ocurrido (como dijo el castigado pelirrojo; tenía hasta prohibido ver la luz del sol, según las palabras de Molly Weasley) Pero únicamente se encontró con la noticia de que Hermione únicamente avisó a Ginny de su repentino viaje al viejo mundo.

Entonces Harry y Ron llegaron a la temida conclusión, de que Hermione había aceptado casarse con Víktor; no tanto por amor, sino por la culpa que debía haber sentido al verlo en semejante estado de dolor.

¡De verdad! ¡Olvidó reclamar a Malfoy por eso! El muy idiota lo escucharía cuando fuera a buscarlo a su casa.

.

La ciudad de Sofía era encantadora en su propio estilo europeo. Aun no podía creer que sus padres le hubieran permitido viajar con Víktor y Kovolska, a este pequeño país del viejo mundo. Existía tanta historia por estos lugares, que la decepcionaba un poco no estar visitando museos diariamente, leyendo, investigando y conociendo a fondo la rica cultura de la República de Bulgaria.

Víktor estaba terminando de reponerse en su hermosa vivienda ubicada en el centro del poblado. Una pequeña casa con todas las comodidades necesarias para vivir sin preocupaciones. Realmente no había entendido la fama de su novio hasta que se encontró con que varios reporteros aguardaban la llegada de Víktor; desesperados por cubrir la nota de su "accidente" en el extranjero.

Aun podía recordar con claridad la incomodidad que sintió cuando su cara (por cierto bastante hinchada por las muchas horas de viaje y desvelos) apareció en la nota principal de una revista de cotilleos; etiquetada como la "afortunada prometida de Víktor Krum". Presentía que Kovolska era la autora de semejante mentira, pero la verdad es que ahora no podía importarle menos. Víktor entendería que ella era muy joven para casarse.

Y llegar a esta conclusión, la llevaba a pensar en alguien más.

¿Cómo había sido capaz de dejarse llevar en una situación como esa y esperar salir ilesa?

No debió reaccionar así; porque no todos los días tu mejor amigo te besa.

Lo que pasó aquella noche en la celda generaba sentimientos confusos en su persona, y estar confundida era algo que nunca le había gustado; era sentirse vulnerable y torpe, y definitivamente es lo que era en el plano romántico: una torpe chica que únicamente había tenido un novio en su vida.

Un novio que por cierto quería casarse con ella.

¿En qué mundo loco vivía?

Pero volviendo al punto; se sentía furiosa con Draco por haberla orillado a corresponderle el beso. ¿En que estaba pensando? ¡Eran amigos por todos los cielos europeos! Y los amigos se burlaban entre ellos, lloraban juntos, podían enojarse pero perdonaban sus defectos y sanaban su amistad; pero no se besaban.

No lo hacían.

Por otra parte; ¡santo cielo! ¡No tenía ni idea de en donde Draco había aprendido a besar! Quien quiera que le hubiera enseñado, había hecho una labor estupenda porque; mientras que Víktor era más saliva y mordisqueo; Draco era sensual, atrevido, y con una sola vez había bastado para grabarse a fuego en su memoria; en sus labios.

¡Pero eran amigos! Y en honor de la amistad, en lugar de poner un alto a la situación; había salido huyendo a otro continente.

Vaya amiga que era.

Pero cada memoria de su infancia, al lado de Draco, Harry y Ron, la obligaban a replantearse como se sentía exactamente con lo acontecido en la noche del baile de navidad.

Haciendo a un lado el incidente entre Draco y Víktor (ahora entendía que bien podían haber sido celos; lo que se añadía a la locura de todo); sentía un pequeño revoloteo en su estómago al pensar en el rubio; cosa que no había ocurrido antes del infame (no podía ni pronunciarlo como se debía).

Ósea, ¡eran amigos! Aunque su traicionera mente le hizo recordar que hacía tiempo, dos o tres años atrás ella… bueno… ¿cómo explicarlo? Pues… vale, a ella le había gustado Harry-_su-otro-mejor-amigo_-Potter.

Ya. Lo había soltado. Aceptaba que en un par de ocasiones se imaginó al lado de Harry, tomados de la mano y haciendo la tarea juntos… ¡pero únicamente porque en esas fechas todas las chicas de su año presionaban psicológicamente a las que no tenían ni perro que les ladrara!

Claro que no volvió a pensar en ello hasta ahora; cuando fue Draco quien la hubo besado en una celda (¡que romántico! Compréndase el sarcasmo…). Pero ahora no era hora de pensar en Harry, quien por cierto debía sentirse herido (lo que ocasionaba en ella tristeza e ira contra si misma) porque no le aviso sobre su decisión de acompañar a Víktor a Bulgaria.

-Hermione…

La voz de Víktor la sobresaltó, tan sumida en sus pensamientos como estaba. –Deberías estar recostado –le dijo reparando en la ropa del búlgaro; muy listo para salir de paseo.

-No quiero que pienses que soy un terrible anfitrión, manteniéndote encerrada en esta vieja casa –respondió Víktor con una sencilla sonrisa.

Hermione giró los ojos –debes guardar reposo.

-Has de estar aburridísima, por lo que te llevaré a recorrer la ciudad. Mi prima ha sido muy descortés al no haberse ofrecido a hacerlo –señaló frunciendo el entrecejo, lo que lo hacía parecer muy amenazante.

-Pero tus heridas…

-Ya estoy bien –la tomó de la mano, llevándola a la salida; Hermione ofreció resistencia, pero con todo y sus hematomas, Víktor era más fuerte que ella.

Visitaron los lugares favoritos de Víktor; y no dejó de llevarla a la biblioteca de Sofía, tan llena de libros antiguos que enchinaron la piel de la joven americana. Únicamente se detuvieron en una encantadora cafetería, cerca de la fuente de una plaza.

-No quisiera que te fueras tan pronto.

Hermione suspiró, tras tomar un trago a su delicioso chocolate belga. –He quedado con mis padres en que llegaría a tiempo para navidad. Sabes que el próximo año iré a la universidad y ellos tienen la idea de que cada vez me verán menos en las festividades.

Víktor asintió pensativo, y cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo en un tono suave y aterciopelado –podrías quedarte aquí –sugirió. –Me has dicho que te encanta la ciudad y… –tomó su mano con ternura –sabes que te amo, Hermione y en realidad deseo que seas mi esposa algún día. –Hermione quedose con la boca abierta, casi pálida. –Mis intenciones contigo desde el principio han sido honestas y sabes que aquí no te faltará nada si decides quedarte. Si decides amarme te haré la mujer más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

Hermione sentía su pulso acelerado; de pronto la cafetería se volvió pequeña y sofocante, y la cara de Víktor se volvió borrosa.

Toda una vida pasó ante sus ojos. La vida que pasaría de aceptar la propuesta de Víktor. Una vida en Europa lejos de sus padres, de sus planes. Una vida sin Harry, sin Draco, sin Ron. La vida de una joven casada, con tres hijos de cabello tan negro como el del padre y sin mayores ambiciones en su vida más que la de ser una buena madre y una esposa abnegada.

Y entonces todo se puso negro.

.

Draco casi tiró la puerta de la habitación de Harry Potter; quien no estaba sorprendido de verlo ahí, de hecho, lo estaba esperando.

-Has tardado.

Draco ignoró el comentario pasando directamente a lo que le concernía. Habia pasado por la clínica de los Granger y le habían corroborado lo dicho por el moreno horas atrás.

-Al grano, Potter. ¿Cómo traemos de vuelta a Hermione?


End file.
